<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Подменный туз by Eleonora_Alva, WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420903">Подменный туз</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva'>Eleonora_Alva</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020'>WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Hand of Thrawn Duology - Timothy Zahn, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Don't copy to another site, Drinking, Gen, Minor Violence, Out of Character, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22420903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonora_Alva/pseuds/Eleonora_Alva, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторые исторические события глазами Флима — актера, афериста, имперсонатора, человека для услуг.<br/>«В конце концов, на мостике «Химеры» мог умереть какой-нибудь имперсонатор. Двойник. Вы же сами сказали, что ждали нападения на Трауна. Разве не мог обладатель столь известного хитроумия подумать о том же самом и сделать кое-какие приватные приготовления на случай атаки?» © Мофф Дисра, «Призрак прошлого».</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Пролог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Действие разворачивается за 10 лет до событий «Руки Трауна», поэтому Флим еще не такой унылый, нудный и побитый жизнью. Автор погладил некоторые собственные хэдканоны относительно этого персонажа и никоим образом не претендует на истинность. Автор верит в хэппи-энды.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i>И синевой припудрено его лицо.<br/>И. Эренбург</i>
  </p>
</div>Текст воинской присяги практически любого государства включал в себя фразу «Клянусь сражаться и умереть за…», а дальше шли вариации. За народ, за независимость, за Империю, за правителя — ассортимент благородных поводов для смерти так широк, что глаза разбегаются. Официально Траун дважды в своей карьере приносил воинскую присягу, но смотрел на вопрос шире. Сражаться следует ради сохранения разумной жизни в галактике в привычном ее понимании. Все прочее — пустая трата сил и ресурсов. К несчастью, мало кто разделял его точку зрения. Народы галактики, которые он так рвался спасать, косили друг друга из-за мелких обид и прихотей правящей элиты. Порой поводы для войн бывали откровенно смехотворными. Два примитивных племени на крошечной планетке на окраине Империи чуть не уничтожили друг друга, потому что два земледельца не смогли поделить узкую полоску неплодородной земли — это было «дело принципа». На другой планете вспыхнула гражданская война, потому что двое отпрысков благородных семей полюбили друг друга и хотели пожениться, но родители возражали — это было «дело чести». Группа чуть менее коррумпированных сенаторов устала бороться с более коррумпированными коллегами и решила построить свое государство — это была «борьба за свободу». С последствиями такой борьбы Трауну чаще всего приходилось иметь дело.<p>Когда гидра повстанческого мятежа впервые начала поднимать голову, он составил серию прогнозов и представил их Императору. В основном они были оптимистичными, но существовал небольшой процент вероятности победы повстанцев. Палпатин внимательно выслушал гранд-адмирала и отмахнулся от его слов. «Это все ерунда», — угадывалось в его небрежных жестах и словах. Император верил в силу страха, флота и своего супероружия. Но ни в одном из возможных сценариев развития событий Траун не учел гибели Палпатина и последовавшего за ней стремительного распада Империи. Те, кого называли повстанческим сбродом, до недавнего времени не имевшие никакого боевого опыта, праздновали победы и обживали Корусант, а профессиональные военные отступали, теряя территории и веру в себя. Смотреть на это было нестерпимо. Проанализировав причины разгрома у Эндора, гранд-адмирал Траун составил план по спасению Империи и наведению порядка в галактике.</p>
<p>Как оказалось, не все радовались его возвращению из Неизведанных регионов. Совет моффов удивлялся и требовал доказательств, что он — в самом деле он. Корабли и технику имперского флота Траун нашел потрепанными, людей — деморализованными и уставшими, банковские счета — опустошенными. Вести войну в таких условиях и всерьез рассчитать на победу мог только оптимист или безумец. </p>
<p>В первый год в должности верховного главнокомандующего имперского флота Траун постарался привести в порядок все что можно и усмирить кого нужно. Оставалась проблема личного состава. Набранные силой, угрозами или обманом солдаты не горели желанием умирать за казавшийся насквозь прогнившим режим. Младшие офицеры в основном были юношами, буквально вчера окончившими немногие из оставшихся академий, рьяными, но неопытными. Старшие офицеры, много раз терпевшие поражения, потеряли веру в свои силы и боялись вступать в сражения. Срочно была нужна победа. Любая, пусть самая маленькая, над кем угодно. Пусть даже не победа, а удачно прошедшее сражение, которое вернуло бы людям уверенность. И Траун посчитал, что настала пора проверить его теорию относительно влияния Императора на умы — в прямом смысле слова.</p>
<p>Встреча с клоном мастера-джедая прошла не так хорошо, как ему бы хотелось, но и не так плохо, как можно было ожидать. Мастера К’Баота и при жизни никто не назвал бы приятным человеком, ничего удивительного, что и его клон оказался вспыльчивым, упрямым и откровенно безумным. Но он хотя бы согласился сотрудничать и поднялся на борт «Химеры» своими ногами. Важное уточнение, поскольку один из продуманных Трауном сценариев возможного развития событий предполагал, что строптивого джедая придется оглушить и забрать силой. Знал об этом и капитан Пеллеон, и относительная податливость К’Баота несказанно его обрадовала. Атмосфера на Вейланде произвела на него гнетущее впечатление, и ему совершенно не хотелось тащить на себе джедая, попутно отстреливаясь от местных жителей. Большую часть жизни капитан провел на борту своего корабля, редко участвовал в наземных операциях и считал, что гранд-адмирал сильно рисковал собой, притом зря. </p>
<p>Позднее теория Трауна о благотворном влиянии Силы на боеготовность войск подтвердилась, но по возвращении с Вейланда капитан был не на шутку встревожен. Он осмелился высказать гранд-адмиралу свои сомнения относительно безопасности. Тот заверил Пеллеона, что точно просчитал все варианты развития событий, для волнения не имелось причин. Капитан сдержанно согласился. Вспомнилась пущенная кем-то стрела, которая попала Трауну в бок и отскочила от скрытого под формой бронежилета. Следующая легко могла бы попасть гранд-адмиралу в голову. Представив это, Пеллеон непроизвольно вздрогнул.</p>
<p>Несмотря на заверения Трауна, происшествие на Вейланде не давало капитану покоя. Несколько дней спустя он вновь повернул разговор — весьма тонко и незаметно, как ему показалось, — на тему неудавшегося покушения. Похоже, Траун расценивал произошедшее как мелкий неприятный инцидент, зато в глазах капитана случившееся, вернее, чуть не случившееся, было настоящей трагедией.</p>
<p>— Может быть, вам следует отменить предстоящие визиты или хотя бы отложить их на время? — предложил Пеллеон.</p>
<p>— И дать понять предателям, что Империю может напугать любой проходимец с арбалетом? Только подумайте, какое впечатление сложится у народа, — тон Трауна ясно дал понять, что подобное предложение он не собирается рассматривать всерьез.</p>
<p>— Простите за прямоту, сэр, но мне нет дела до мнения народа по этому вопросу. Я предпочитаю видеть вас живым.</p>
<p>— Ценю вашу верность и прямоту, капитан, но об отмене визитов и речи быть не может. Если вам будет от этого спокойнее, я увеличу свою охрану.</p>
<p>Пеллеон вновь был вынужден согласиться, но всем видом постарался показать Трауну, что тот совершает величайшую глупость. В душе Траун и сам так считал, но обстоятельства не позволяли дать слабину. Враги и подчиненные должны видеть бесстрашного лидера. Мысль о собственной безопасности тревожила гранд-адмирала по другой причине, нежели Пеллеона, который, похоже, проникся симпатией к нему самому, а не к его званию. Траун боялся не смерти — он боялся подвести тех, кто на него рассчитывал. Его внезапная гибель помешает спасти Империю и подготовить галактику к тому, что грядет. Что станет с державой, которой он верно служил тридцать лет, после его смерти? Траун представил, как выскальзывает из рук Пеллеона, распадается по границам секторов виртуальная карта Империи, вместе с ней — заводы, верфи, рудники, зернохранилища и миллиарды, миллиарды жизней, и тот ничего не может с этим поделать. Следовало предотвратить такое развитие событий любой ценой. </p>
<p>Мысль о двойнике, поначалу претившая гордости гранд-адмирала, постепенно стала казаться более разумной. Траун верил, что от некоторых попыток убийства его сможет защитить Рукх, но даже верный ногри не в силах сдержать мощь термального детонатора, брошенного под проезжающий на медленной скорости спидер. Зная, что вряд ли это даст желаемый результат, Траун запустил поиск по имперской базе данных. Он искал мужчин-гуманоидов с чертами лица, похожими на его собственные. Компьютер жужжал и пыхтел больше суток, прочесывая файлы миллиардов живых существ, в итоге выплюнул список из дюжины имен. Как ни странно, в нем не оказалось ни одного панторанца. Найденные кандидаты вызвали у гранд-адмирала вздох разочарования. Половина из них не подходила по комплекции, двое были приговорены к смертной казни, одного разыскивала ИСБ, один был хейпанским принцем, а двое последних активно поддерживали повстанцев. Никому из них Траун не смог бы доверить столь ответственное дело даже в том невероятном случае, если бы они согласились.</p>
<p>Как это часто бывает, решение проблемы нашлось внезапно.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Глава 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Вопреки громким заявлениям повстанческой пропаганды, некоторые миры с энтузиазмом восприняли новости о возвращении гранд-адмирала и проводимых им реформах. Следствием этого стало желание вернуться в состав Империи. Кто-то действительно поверил в скорые перемены вкупе с сохранением лучшего, что было создано Империей, кто-то струсил или проявил дальновидность и прибился к более опытной и агрессивной стороне конфликта. Повстанцы сколько угодно могли называть Люка Скайуокера новой надеждой Восстания — Империи теперь было чем ответить.</p>
<p>В числе тех, кто пожелал вернуться под имперское крыло, оказался Инамар, относительно небольшой мир на границе Среднего и Внешнего кольца. Он находился в отдалении от основных торговых путей и не привлекал к себе особого внимания ни Империи, ни Новой Республики. Его обитатели случайно узнали, что вошли в состав последней, включив однажды утром новости. Войска повстанцев взяли несколько ключевых миров соседних секторов и объявили об их присоединении, а Инамар попал в число завоеваний вместе с необитаемыми планетами, астероидами и прочим космическим мусором. Больше всего этому удивился имперский губернатор Кургер. Несколько месяцев он провел в страхе быть свергнутым народом или повстанцами, приготовился сдаться, держал наготове яхту для побега. Но дни шли за днями, а противник все не появлялся. И тут поступило сообщение о возвращении гранд-адмирала Трауна. Кургер осмелел и по секретным каналам направил обращение к новому верховному главнокомандующему. Благодаря гидропонике на Инамаре собирали по четыре урожая первоклассной сельскохозяйственной продукции в год — именно это богатство губернатор предлагал Империи. В письме он обрисовал тонкость сложившейся ситуации, попросил гранд-адмирала прибыть на планету, лично все осмотреть и убедиться в искренности желания народа вновь стать имперскими подданными. Список условий он выдвинул минимальный, в первую очередь — сохранение им самим текущего поста. Полученный ответ был лаконичен: «Ожидайте делегацию такого-то числа в такое-то время». Кургер ликовал. Раз гранд-адмирал согласился на переговоры, а не прислал команду «чистильщиков», есть шанс спасти ситуацию.</p>
<p>Однако радость губернатора была недолгой. Он загодя ознакомился со всей доступной информацией о Трауне. Но ни чтение по большей части засекреченного досье, ни просмотр голозаписей выступлений не смогли подготовить его к тому впечатлению, которое производил величественный гранд-адмирал. Вживую его присутствие производило еще более пугающий эффект, чем на экране. Будучи человеком не очень высоким, но весьма обширным в талии, губернатор Кургер всегда с опаской смотрел на мужчин крупнее или сильнее себя, а главное — старше по званию. Рядом с ними он чувствовал, как все заранее приготовленные аргументы улетучиваются из памяти, мысли разбредаются и остается только желание сделать что угодно, лишь бы потенциальный агрессор поскорее убрался восвояси. Помимо внушительных габаритов и еще более внушительной ранговой пластины, Траун пугал его своими красными глазами, которые неожиданно вспыхивали ярче, добавляя выразительности его словам. В отличие от большинства коллег, Кургер не имел ничего против инородцев. На Инамаре жили представители почти десятка разных рас, некоторые даже входили в состав местной администрации. Просто губернатору не нравилось, когда на него смотрят сверху вниз глазами-семафорами.</p>
<p>Когда сели за стол переговоров, Кургер начал думать, что идея с возвращением в Империю вовсе не так хороша, как он думал. Траун выдвинул четкие требования и ожидал их выполнения. Если чудом избежавший расправы повстанцев губернатор надеялся сохранить жизнь и место, ему следовало согласиться.</p>
<p>Утешало Кургера только то, что он не сделал глупость и не отправился на адмиральский флагман. Он был наслышан о том, что визиты гражданских правителей к военным лидерам плохо заканчиваются. А дома, как известно, и стены помогают. Зная о страсти гранд-адмирала к искусству, Кургер пригласил его посетить местный театральный фестиваль и предложил места в своей ложе. В силу местной специфики, сложные драматические пьесы ставились редко, да и на фестиваль их принимали со скрипом. Уставшие после трудового дня аборигены искали в театре отдыха и приятного развлечения, а не морализаторства или трагедий. Простые оптимистические сюжеты, юмористические сценки, незамысловатые мюзиклы — вот что пользовалось популярностью. Не самая подходящая программа для столь высокого гостя, но чем богаты, тем и рады. Возможно, развлекательные номера приведут гранд-адмирала в благожелательное расположение духа. Кургер собирался выторговать более выгодные условия для своей планеты, потому как документы — это одно, а личная договоренность — совсем другое. Однако его смелые надежды не оправдались: Траун с показным увлечением следил за происходящим на сцене и пресекал всякие попытки заговорить с ним или с кем-нибудь из его свиты. Пришлось губернатору взирать за попурри из оперных арий, национальных танцев, старых и новых мини-пьес. Фестиваль предоставлял полную свободу самовыражения как маститым труппам, так и талантливым новичкам. В последний день на главной сцене они показывали лучшие сцены из своих постановок. Именно эту пеструю смесь смотрели имперцы и сжавшийся в уголке Кургер.</p>
<p>Последней выступала группа пародистов, которые в юмористическом ключе представляли текущую политическую ситуацию. С шутками и издевками они изображали ссорящихся из-за пустяков первых лиц Новой Республики. Глядя на их ужимки, Траун один раз позволил себе легчайший намек на улыбку. Члены его свиты периодически посмеивались и повторяли друг другу понравившиеся остроты. Кургер воспрянул духом. Не исключено, что гранд-адмирал все же согласится на новый раунд переговоров. Но радость губернатора быстро сошла на нет, сменившись напряжением, а затем и ужасом. </p>
<p>Свет погас. Когда он снова включился, декорации на сцене изображали не здание Сената на Корусанте, а мостик звездного разрушителя, в центре которого в командирском кресле восседал… По спине Кургера прошла дрожь. Он догадался, чем продолжится номер, и кинул взгляд на лица гостей. Имперцы больше не улыбались. </p>
<p>В первую минуту сидевший на сцене гранд-адмирал Траун казался точной копией оригинала. Хорошо поставленным голосом он начал рассказывать зрителям, как хорошо будет жить в Империи, когда он разделается с повстанцами. Однако, чем дольше он говорил, тем яснее становилась видна разница между актером и тем, кого он пародирует. Его лицо и манера речи отлично копировали спокойную самоуверенность Трауна. Вот только настоящий гранд-адмирал никогда не позволял себе вальяжно разваливаться в кресле и более восхвалять себя, чем Империю. Юморист прошелся и по знаменитой оригинальности стратегий Трауна, и по его любви к искусству, и — тут в рядах имперцев послышалось бурчание и недовольное покашливание — по его отношениям с капитаном Пеллеоном. Они действительно часто появлялись вместе перед камерами, но всем было очевидно, что их отношения носят чисто официальный характер. Всем, кроме юмористов на сцене. «Гранд-адмирал» и «капитан» откровенно прижимались и лапали друг друга, продолжая говорить о грядущих переменах. Самое обидное: актеры взяли за основу тексты настоящих выступлений Трауна, изменили в них лишь несколько фраз. </p>
<p>На сцене появились и другие персонажи, все — видные имперские политики и военные, начали спорить и подкалывать друг друга, комментировать высокопарные заявления «Трауна», разъясняя их истинный смысл. Завязалась потешная свара. Под смех и аплодисменты зрителей гранд-адмирал и сцепившиеся с ним двое офицеров свалились в вахтенную яму. Занавес опустился.</p>
<p>Тень легла на лицо Кургера. Стоило заранее проверить программу, посмотреть выступления, но он был слишком занят подготовкой к визиту Трауна, чтобы заниматься такой ерундой. В результате он был вынужден забиться в угол ложи, старался не шевелиться и дышать потише, чтобы не вызвать гнев гостей. Гранд-адмирал был мрачен, в его красных глазах горел зловещий огонь, казалось, даже его эполеты поблескивали как-то агрессивно. </p>
<p>Чего Кургер не знал, так это того, как мало Трауна задели слова комедиантов. Вопреки расхожему мнению, император Палпатин не сделал его гранд-адмиралом в тот же миг, как он ступил на Корусант. Когда-то Траун был кадетом, самым презираемым из всех, лейтенантом, которому поручали самую грязную и неприятную работу, капитаном, которого пытались сместить с должности столько раз, что не упомнить. За проведенное в Империи время он услышал столько оскорблений в свой адрес, стерпел столько издевок, что слова каких-то паяцев уже ничего не значили. Пока шло их глупое представление, он не раз подносил к глазам театральный макробинокль, чтобы лучше рассмотреть главное — актера, который играл его роль. Сходство было поразительное. Может, не идеальное, но намного превосходящее все, что Траун видел прежде. Не только лицо — рост, телосложение, выправка соответствовали оригиналу. Увы, движениям актера не хватало плавности, что неудивительно для нелепого представления, в котором он участвовал. Очевидно, он был очень храбр, раз осмелился выйти на сцену со столь провокационной ролью. Это хорошо. Храбрость ему понадобится.</p>
<p>Не дожидаясь, когда публика закончит аплодировать, а все исполнители — кланяться, Траун поднялся на ноги и молча покинул ложу. Свита гуськом потрусила за ним. Кургер понял, что надо срочно спасать положение. Он нагнал удаляющегося гранд-адмирала, на ходу начал извиняться, а под конец спросил:</p>
<p>— Чем мы можем компенсировать вам моральный ущерб от… этого непотребства?</p>
<p>— Приведите актера, который изображал меня, — не оглядываясь, на ходу проронил Траун.</p>
<p>Пародиста немедленно доставили в гостевые покои гранд-адмирала: под конвоем, как опасного преступника, в наручниках, в абы как натянутой одежде, с плохо смытым гримом. Очевидно, его взяли прямо в гримерке. Как всякий великий лицедей, он объявил о своем приближении заранее. Траун издалека услышал голос артиста, который кричал волочившим его по коридору солдатам:</p>
<p>— Как грубо! Не смей тащить меня, как куклу! Ай! Со своей женой будешь так обращаться! Думаешь, я побоюсь шум поднять? Эй, люди! Артиста бьют, попирают свободу слова!</p>
<p>Двое солдат втолкнули извивавшегося комедианта в покои гранд-адмирала, извинились за шум и ретировались, как только Траун пожелал остаться с ним наедине. Тот напряженно озирался и при виде имперского главнокомандующего сразу присмирел и сник. В иных обстоятельствах на следы синей краски возле уха и на шее Траун посмотрел бы с сожалением и не одобрил бы грубости стражей. Но сейчас его пытливый взгляд изучал артиста, как животное на рынке: нет ли изъянов, подходит ли, легко ли будет с ним управляться. При ближайшем рассмотрении сходство было не таким идеальным, как Трауну сперва показалось, но все же актер походил на гранд-адмирала больше, чем девяносто девять процентов обитателей Империи. У него были живые зеленые глаза, очень светлый тон кожи, какой часто бывает у северян, лицо аристократа, телосложение легкоатлета и манеры уличного проходимца. Даже стоя со скованными за спиной руками, возможно, в шаге от смерти, он с любопытством осматривался по сторонам, прикидывая стоимость предметов интерьера и выискивая, что можно незаметно стащить. Хотя он не хотел в этом признаться, Траун ощутил внутренний страх за сохранность находящейся на «Химере» коллекции произведений искусства. Чувствовалось, что стоявший перед ним человек мог сбыть бесценные шедевры в считанные часы. Но необходимость была сильнее тревог. </p>
<p>Проявляя дружелюбие, Траун предложил артисту снять наручники, но тот со словами «Не утруждайтесь» повел плечами, нагнулся, пошевелил руками за спиной. Через секунду наручники упали на пол. Гранд-адмирал заломил бровь, что в его исполнении означало одобрение. Он указал гостю на одно из широких кресел в гостиной — в которое тот плюхнулся с самодовольным видом и закинул ногу на ногу, — а сам расположился напротив.</p>
<p>— Ваша игра произвела на меня впечатление, — сообщил Траун.</p>
<p>Актер сделал красивый жест руками и сидя изобразил поклон.</p>
<p>— Я почтен. Сразу скажу, что не хотел оскорбить вас, но работа есть работа, сами понимаете, — ответил он.</p>
<p>— Многие на моем месте предположили бы, что от такой работы можно было отказаться.</p>
<p>— Сдается мне, наши доходы сильно отличаются. Мне нужно на что-то жить, кормить семью…</p>
<p>— Никакой семьи у вас нет, — поспешил прервать поток жалоб Траун и с притворным сочувствием продолжил: — А вот долгов набралось порядочно. Удивительно, сколько неприятностей может произойти с человеком. В последнее время ваши аферы проходили не слишком гладко.</p>
<p>— Ладно. Великий и всезнающий гранд-адмирал меня поймал. Что дальше? Я так понимаю, раз я еще жив, значит, зачем-то вам нужен.</p>
<p>— Вы так в этом уверены? Может, я настолько возмущен вашим выступлением, что решил лично вас убить?</p>
<p>Пародист отрицательно покачал головой.</p>
<p>— Не-а, не ваш стиль. В Империи только и разговоров о том, какой вы великий воин, чуждый всему подлому и мелочному. И вы не поленились пробить меня по своим базам данных. Никто не стал бы этого делать для того, кто скоро станет трупом.</p>
<p>— Вижу, у вас есть зачатки логического мышления. Они вам скоро пригодится, мистер…</p>
<p>— Пожалуйста, зовите меня Флим. От прежнего имени я отрекся. Думаю, вы меня поймете, у вас ведь тоже нет фамилии.</p>
<p>Количество людей, осмеливавшихся перебивать гранд-адмирала, в галактике стремилось к нулю. Глаза Трауна на секунду вспыхнули грозным огнем, и актер понял, что хватил лишку. Оставалось либо пасть в ноги и начать извиняться, либо продолжать выглядеть дерзким и храбрым. Флиму подумалось, что гранд-адмирал больше оценит второй вариант. Поэтому Флим откинулся на спинку кресла, закинул ногу на ногу и сделал приглашающий жест.</p>
<p>— Так что я могу сделать для вас? Хотите автограф? Или… — он вложил в голос щепотку кокетливости, — что-нибудь еще? </p>
<p>— Я собираюсь предложить вам работать на меня, но прежде чем озвучу условия, предупреждаю: вы должны хранить этот разговор в строжайшей тайне, — заигрывания и стрельба глазами не произвели на Трауна никакого впечатления, его тон был сух и не оставлял сомнений в том, что у него найдутся способы проследить, чтобы это условие неукоснительно выполнялось.</p>
<p>Флим неопределенно пожал плечами. Ему особо не с кем было делиться впечатлениями от разговора с верховным главнокомандующим Империи. Да и история звучала слишком невероятно, чтобы кто-нибудь в нее поверил.</p>
<p>— Чтоб мне больше не кончать, клянусь, что никому не скажу, — вальяжно произнес пародист и положил руку на сердце, демонстрируя искренность своих намерений.</p>
<p>Траун сделал вид, что не оскорблен грубостью формулировки клятвы.</p>
<p>— В таком случае предлагаю вам стать моим двойником, — сказал он. — Но не рассчитывайте, что это будет легко. У вас неплохие данные для работы, но показанное на сцене никуда не годится. Вам придется полностью переделать свою роль, играть ее серьезно, много импровизировать, а для этого предстоит многое узнать и многому научиться. Необходимые материалы будут предоставлены. Я не смогу обучать вас всему лично, хотя постараюсь выкроить время для регулярных занятий, в основном готовиться будете самостоятельно.</p>
<p>— Почти всегда так работаю.</p>
<p>— Когда я сочту, что вы готовы, пройдете ряд испытаний в виде публичных выступлений, встреч с официальными лицами, приемов и тому подобного. Если все пройдет гладко, мы заключим контракт на пять лет с ежемесячной оплатой плюс премиальные. Денег вам хватит, чтобы за несколько месяцев рассчитаться с долгами. Что скажете?</p>
<p>Флим искренне недоумевал, о каком выборе могла идти речь. Он не был дураком и прекрасно понимал, что должность двойника ему предлагалась взамен смертной казни за оскорбление тонких чувств гранд-адмирала. В Империи казнили и за меньшее. Траун, конечно, недоговаривал. Он не упомянул риск производственной травмы в виде покушения, но об этом Флим старался не думать. «Может, все еще и обойдется, не зря же за имперскими шишками всюду таскаются вооруженные штурмовики, — думал он. — Зато буду при деле, в тепле и безопасности, а главное — не придется голодать». Было и еще одно обстоятельство, на котором он предпочел заострить внимание. Вызов. Сыграть не историческую фигуру, а живого лидера Империи, да еще и по его просьбе — редкий актер удостаивался подобной чести. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>— Я согласен, — сказал Флим и начал загибать пальцы: — Но мне потребуется новый костюм, грим, кое-что из мебели…</p>
<p>Издалека он определенно выглядел лучше. Флим все говорил и говорил, а Траун уже прикидывал, что в его внешности подлежит коррекции. Самая большая работа предстояла над манерами. По долгу службы Трауну доводилось встречаться с профессиональными аферистами, выдававшими себя за богатых и благородных личностей. Порой в них было больше аристократизма, чем в тех, кого они изображали, и даже после ареста, выйдя из образа, они не позволяли себе ни капли вульгарности. Флим явно не из их числа — это ясно. Траун неплохо представлял жизнь городского дна, мелких жуликов и разводил, поэтому не ждал от актера изысканности. Все же его манера вести беседу — нечто из ряда вон. После многих лет общения с дипломатами и сдержанными офицерами слушать Флима было мучительно. </p>
<p>Когда он закончил перечислять необходимые в его работе предметы, Траун кивнул:</p>
<p>— Об этом не беспокойтесь. Составьте список того, что нужно, в письменной форме, и вы это получите. Еще что-нибудь?</p>
<p>— Хочу соцпакет и медицинскую страховку. И по окончании контракта — рекомендательное письмо с вашей подписью, — приободрившись, заявил актер.</p>
<p>Возмущение Трауна приближалось к той точке, когда тяжело игнорировать чужую наглость.</p>
<p>— В случае необходимости вам будет незамедлительно оказана любая медицинская помощь, гарантирую, — сдержано ответил он. — Соцпакет и рекомендательное письмо подразумевают официальное трудоустройство, боюсь, в этом мне пока придется вам отказать. Но я могу увеличить ваш гонорар и обеспечить компенсационные выплаты в случае потери трудоспособности.</p>
<p>— По-имперски справедливо, — Флим протянул руку, и Траун пожал ее. — Последний вопрос: где я буду жить? </p>
<p>— Разумеется, на «Химере», — отозвался гранд-адмирал, мельком взглянув на перчатку, на которой осталось несколько голубоватых пятнышек от грима. — Вам выделят каюту рядом с моей, но вам ни при каких обстоятельствах нельзя ее покидать. Никто не должен знать о вашем присутствии.</p>
<p>— Но как же вы проведете меня на борт? Надеюсь, не в чемодане понесете?</p>
<p>На этот вопрос ответ давно был готов. Из потайного отделения своего чемодана Траун достал плащ невзрачного серого цвета, высокие перчатки и маску, так хорошо изображающую непримечательное человеческое лицо, что, только взяв ее в руки, удавалось понять, что сделана она из подобия синтекожи. Флима так и подмывало спросить, всегда ли гранд-адмирал возит с собой маскировку и для чего ею пользуется. Но он удержался. На сегодня он исчерпал запас дерзости и терпения нового нанимателя. Облачившись в предоставленные вещи, Флим ссутулился и слегка наклонился вперед, создал впечатление старого, но еще бодрого человека и в таком виде медленно прошелся по комнате. Траун проследил взглядом за его перемещениями, одобрительно кивнул и предложил подождать в гостиной, пока не настанет время улетать. Флим согласился и, убедившись, что все расходы гостящих имперцев оплачивает инамарское правительство, поспешил заказать себе полноценный обед из четырех блюд с вином и десертом. </p>
<p>Дроид-официант не выразил никакого удивления при виде актера в гостевых покоях. На Инамаре любили театр и творческих людей, которые иногда не брезговали смешивать основное ремесло с древнейшей профессией. Жилые этажи дворцов и резиденций видели много пикантных сцен; дроидов и живых слуг приучали не обращать на них внимания. Если гранд-адмирал решил провести вечер с приглянувшимся ему артистом, что с того? Он пользовался правом гостя.</p>
<p>Едва получив заказанные блюда, Флим набросился на них с такой жадностью, будто еду в любой момент могли отобрать. Траун посмотрел на него со смесью жалости и отвращения. Уловив его взгляд, Флим вспомнил о манерах и предложил ему присоединиться к трапезе, но гранд-адмирал отказался. Он ушел в соседнюю комнату — в кабинет — и закрыл за собой дверь, предоставив гостя самому себе. На падде он еще раз просмотрел личное дело молодого человека. Тому едва перевалило за тридцать — почти на пятнадцать лет младше Трауна, — но за это время он успел отметиться в криминальном мире. Впрочем, ничего действительно серьезного он не совершил: мелкие аферы, подставы, контрабанда в скромных размерах. Многое свидетельствовало в пользу его актерского дарования, и только смесью ужасного невезения и безумной удачи можно было объяснить тот факт, что он раз за разом попадал в поле зрения полиции разных миров, но почитался ими слишком мелкой сошкой, чтобы тратить на него ресурсы. Тем более странным казалось, что ИСБ неожиданно назначила солидное вознаграждение за него. Сейчас это было на руку Трауну.</p>
<p>Актеру и аферисту Флиму предстояло исчезнуть: стать еще одной жертвой имперской диктатуры — жертвой, по которой никто не станет скорбеть.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Глава 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Челнок адмирала успешно совершил посадку, сэр, — сообщили из вахтенной ямы. — Корабли сопровождения тоже возвращаются.</p>
<p>Капитан Пеллеон сдержанно кивнул. Ему сделалось неловко от той радости, которая захлестнула его при простых дежурных словах. После инцидента на Вейланде он стал мнительным. Он хотел сопровождать гранд-адмирала в его поездке по Инамару, но внезапно закапризничавшие аналитические системы и гипердвигатель нарушили его планы. Флагман может получить повреждения в бою, но глюки и отказы оборудования в другое время — это стыд для всего экипажа. Чтобы избежать позора, капитан воздержался от поездки. Пока Траун общался с местной администрацией, Пеллеон ползал вместе с инженерами по отсекам «Химеры», проверяя и перепроверяя все системы. К счастью, ремонт удалось закончить до возвращения гранд-адмирала; если тот не станет просматривать судовой журнал, то и вовсе не узнает о поломках.</p>
<p>С чистой совестью и легким сердцем капитан спустился в ангар, чтобы встретить своего командира. Там его ждало неприятное открытие. Уходил Траун один (если не считать свиты), а вернулся в сопровождении неизвестного или неизвестной — длинный плащ и капюшон надежно скрывали лицо и фигуру гостя, так что о его поле можно было только гадать. Единственное, что бесспорно поняли все, это то, что пришедший с гранд-адмиралом стар и не вполне здоров телом, но достаточно бодр духом, чтобы ковылять за имперским командиром. Деликатно, как только мог, Пеллеон спросил Трауна о каких-либо документах, удостоверяющих личность гостя. Тот заверил его, что ситуация полностью под контролем и является частью очередного плана. Пеллеон напрягся. Последний раз, когда по его кораблю разгуливали загадочные незнакомцы, а старший по званию уверял, что у него все под контролем, «Химера» потеряла управление и чуть не врезалась в станцию «Голан». Впрочем, тогда все кончилось не так плачевно, как могло, именно благодаря действиям Трауна. Ныне гранд-адмирал в очередной раз просил довериться ему. Что мог ответить ему Пеллеон? Конечно, он обещал более не интересоваться таинственным гостем. Но, как и в тот раз, не преминул неофициально прогнать его пищевые предпочтения, выбранные параметры микроклимата, выдыхаемый им воздух через всевозможные анализаторы. Результаты показали, что новый пассажир, скорее всего, был человеком. Что, по сути, не проясняло ровным счетом ничего. Пеллеон верил — хотел верить, — что гость не представляет опасности для корабля и экипажа. Ведь если бы он был безумным джедаем или смертельно опасным убийцей, Траун об этом предупредил бы, как сделал в случае с К’Баотом и Рукхом.</p>
<p>Пока капитан терзался сомнениями, Флим осматривал свое новое жилище. Его каюта включала спальню, гостиную и освежитель. От личных покоев Трауна ее отделяла внутренняя дверь, что характерно, запертая на кодовый замок с другой стороны. В шкафу в спальне обнаружилось несколько смен белья «веселого» армейского цвета, пара удобных спортивных вещей и серый свитер с имперской эмблемой на рукаве. Похоже, проектировщики корабля пеклись о личной жизни тех, кто будет обитать в гостевой каюте, поэтому поставили туда удобную, в меру широкую, кровать. В гостиной, помимо обычной мебели, находился большой экран — Флим сразу поинтересовался, подключены ли каналы «для взрослых» — и массивный стол с мощным компьютером. Выглядела обстановка типично имперской: все строгое, внушительное и основательное. В памяти компьютера хранились огромные базы данных, начиная от словарей и заканчивая списками политзаключенных. Порноканалов не оказалось, зато на экран в любой момент можно было вывести съемку с камер видеонаблюдения в режиме реального времени. Раньше Флим никогда не задумывался, сколько таких камер находится на среднестатистическом звездном разрушителе. Теперь он знал: очень много. При желании он мог бы узнать, кто из офицеров чаще других бегает в курилку или отлынивает от работы, болтая с друзьями у каф-машины, кто к кому наведывается по ночам, кто из обслуживающего персонала подворовывает жидкое мыло в освежителях. Но Траун предупредил, что его не развлекаться наняли, и поставил задачу: следить за перемещениями собственной сиятельной персоны, запоминать и отрабатывать походку, осанку, голос, манеру речи и все, что нужно для воплощения роли. Улыбнувшись, артист козырнул с громким «Есть!». Он наивно полагал, что гранд-адмирал поверит в его искреннее желание работать, а в перспективе подвергать себя опасности. Вскоре ему предстояло узнать, что Траун и понятие «доверие» существовали в неких непересекающихся областях.</p>
<p>Едва Флим начал обживать выделенное ему пространство, как наниматель прислал ему подарок с запиской: «Она присмотрит за Вами». Подарком был дроид усовершенствованной модели, который совмещал в себе функции уборщика, секретаря, врача и няньки для великовозрастного ребенка. Человек окинул взглядом машину с тонкими, обманчиво хрупкими манипуляторами и большими фасеточными глазами. В дроиде просматривалось что-то насекомоподобное, чуждое классической инженерной мысли. Невольно закрадывалось подозрение, что имперскую модель доработали в Неизведанных регионах, и гранд-адмирал забрал ее с собой как трофей или памятный сувенир. Машина посмотрела на человека, дистанционно сняла основные показатели жизнедеятельности и сочла, что биологическая единица функционирует на приемлемом уровне.</p>
<p>— Добро пожаловать на борт, сэр. Модель UH-12-07A к вашим услугам, — произнес искусственно смоделированный женский голос.</p>
<p>— Привет. Как поживаешь? — Флим улыбнулся на тот случай, если у дроида имелась считывающая человеческий «интерфейс» программа.</p>
<p>— Удовлетворительно. Желаете ознакомиться со своим расписанием?</p>
<p>— Да, давай, — он взял протянутый дроидом падд, увидел, что его дни расписаны буквально по минутам, и поморщился. — Слушай, э-э-э… Я буду звать тебя Юха, не против?</p>
<p>— Как вам угодно, сэр.</p>
<p>— Так вот, нельзя ли что-нибудь сделать с этим графиком? У меня совсем нет времени на отдых и размышления.</p>
<p>Фасеточные глаза дважды мигнули, в искусственном голосе появились тревожные нотки:</p>
<p>— О, должно быть, в файле ошибка. Время для медитаций и размышлений отводится с восьми до девяти часов и с восемнадцати до девятнадцати часов. Время для отдыха отводится с тринадцати до тринадцати двадцати, с шестнадцати пятнадцати до шестнадцати тридцати пяти…</p>
<p>— Да-да, я видел, — оборвал Флим. — Но, понимаешь, этого недостаточно. Мне было бы намного удобнее работать в свободном режиме.</p>
<p>— Понимаю. Гранд-адмирал Траун приказал мне неотступно следить за выполнением графика и мотивировать вас.</p>
<p>— Каким образом?</p>
<p>Вместо ответа из одного из манипуляторов Юхи выдвинулось тонкое жало электрошока, с его кончика сорвалось несколько искр. Флим инстинктивно отшатнулся.</p>
<p>— Понятно, — протянул он. — Давай обойдемся без мотивации, ладно?</p>
<p>— Благодарю за сотрудничество, — любезно произнесла Юха.</p>
<p>С тяжким вздохом Флим сел на диван и стал внимательно вчитываться в график, выискивая, какие из пунктов можно пропустить или сократить. В череде бесконечной работы с архивами и базами данных он заметил несколько граф, озаглавленных «Операция». Встревоженный, он обратился за разъяснениями к механической помощнице. Та спокойно пояснила, что гранд-адмирал счел его внешность не полностью соответствующей требованиям (ее анализ это подтвердил), поэтому, прежде чем стать настоящим двойником Трауна, актеру придется подвергнуться ряду хирургических манипуляций. Юха поспешила успокоить его, что операции будут проводиться постепенно, в стерильных условиях, профессионалом, то есть лично ею. Особой радости Флим не испытал, но деваться было некуда: он заключил договор с гранд-адмиралом и фактически вручил ему себя со всеми потрохами. Когда он отдавал себя во власть кому-то, то обычно получал незабываемый опыт необычных сексуальных практик. В случае с Трауном он не только не возражал бы против такого исхода, но даже горячо бы его приветствовал. К сожалению, у гранд-адмирала на него имелись другие планы. </p>
<p>Первую операцию назначили на следующий день. Повинуясь приказу свыше, Юха удалила с тела актера все прежние шрамы и татуировку, которую Флим обожал. Прощаясь с ней, он утешался мыслью о том, что это не навсегда, как только Траун его отпустит, он вновь украсит себя. Следом за этим ему пришлось терпеть болезненную процедуру искусственного шрамирования: оказалось, что вдоль левого предплечья гранд-адмирала проходит длинный тонкий след, оставленный не то мечом, не то еще каким-то острым предметом. На всякий случай Юха воспроизвела и шрам на груди, маленький, почти исчезнувший от времени, и немногочисленные родинки оригинала. Основной корректировке подверглась самая заметная часть тела — лицо. Юхе пришлось немного поправить Флиму длину носа и форму подбородка, что тот выдержал с достойным восхищения стоицизмом. Куда хуже он перенес операцию по изменению формы ушей. Избежать этого было невозможно: уши так же уникальны, как отпечатки пальцев гуманоидов или узор на крыльях представителей насекомоподобных рас. А чтобы актер не скучал во время восстановительных периодов, Траун снабдил его большим количеством файлов по тактике, истории искусства и этикету и велел внимательно их изучить. Мучаясь от боли, вони бактовых компрессов и звона в ушах, Флим самоотверженно пытался читать предложенные ему материалы. После всего этого регулярная корректировка бровей показалась ему сущим пустяком. </p>
<p>Больше всего споров было вокруг самых главных внешних атрибутов гранд-адмирала — синей кожи и горящих красных глаз. Юха предлагала рискнуть и прибегнуть к инъекциям, перманентно окрашивающим кожу в нужный цвет. Флим настаивал, что это слишком опасно, и уверял: он отлично справится с задачей преображения с помощью грима. В итоге Траун дал ему шанс доказать свое мастерство художника. С глазами дело обстояло сложнее. В идеале можно было бы заменить глазные яблоки специальными линзами с подсветкой, но гранд-адмирал и актер сошлись во мнении, что восстановление после такой операции займет слишком много времени. В итоге остановились на улучшенной версии линз, которыми Флим пользовался во время судьбоносного выступления в театре. После этого его на некоторое время оставили в покое.</p>
<p>Мир Флима замкнулся в четырех стенах его покоев. Каюта была шикарная, больше, чем любая из квартир, в которых он жил. Ее элитарность и секретность задания отрезали его от остального экипажа. Жизнь по-прежнему шла где-то там, за стенами каюты. Шла без него. Мало кто знал о его присутствии на борту, и еще меньшему количеству людей было до этого дело. Капитан Пеллеон и его заместитель знали о загадочном госте гранд-адмирала, но Траун быстро пресек их слабые попытки установить личность визитера. Возможно, они поделились секретом с кем-то из старших офицеров, но те посчитали, что их не касается, кого прячет Траун. Юха находилась в курсе — до тех пор, пока ей не сотрут память. Иногда Флим испытывал ужас при мысли о том, что Траун в любой момент может его убить, и мало того, что никто его не остановит, но никто об этом и не узнает. Все вместе действовало ему на нервы. Флим привык к тесным шумным гримеркам, где все говорили одновременно, шутили, ссорились, последний раз прогоняли текст, а не к оглушающей тишине каюты. Чтобы справиться с ней, он стал подолгу засиживаться у экрана, переключая каналы камер наблюдения. Так он мог видеть, чем занят экипаж, слышать, о чем говорят люди, и вскоре завел себе любимчиков среди офицеров. </p>
<p>Единственное, что могло отвлечь Юху от постоянного наблюдения за ним, это приготовление пищи по спецзаказу. Флим пользовался этой лазейкой в ее программе часто и с удовольствием. Пока дроид не нависал над ним, напоминая о чтении того или иного документа, он имел возможность посмотреть развлекательные каналы или понаблюдать за своими любимыми подопытными зверьками, как он мысленно окрестил молодых офицеров. Чего он никак не мог понять, так это почему великое множество юношей выбрало военную карьеру. Они не являлись солдатами, которых отрывали от родных насильно, напротив, для большинства это был осмысленный шаг. И чем строже вел себя с ними Траун, тем сильнее они его обожали. Флиму никогда не доводилось ни испытывать подобных чувств, ни быть объектом слепой веры и поклонения. Иных объяснений, кроме массового психоза и подспудного желания подчиняться, он не находил.</p>
<p>Пользуясь уникальной свободой доступа ко всем имперским базам данных, Флим самозабвенно искал в них знакомых. За этим занятием его и застал однажды Траун. С наушниками на голове Флим сидел за компьютером спиной к нему, напевал вполголоса, слегка покачиваясь в такт песне. В середине дневного цикла он все еще был в пижаме и тапочках. Чутье подсказало Трауну, что его двойник занят вовсе не изучением голозаписей или трактатов по военному искусству. Неслышно ступая, он подошел к Флиму — излишняя предосторожность, поскольку из-за музыки в наушниках тот не услышал бы даже топота роты солдат, — и взглянул на экран. Как и ожидалось, он пестрел именами и лицами людей и инородцев, не имевших никакого отношения к политике. Траун щелкнул пальцем по наушнику, Флим вздрогнул, испуганно обернулся и выключил музыку.</p>
<p>— Что вы делаете? — строго спросил Траун.</p>
<p>— Ничего, — механически отозвался Флим и свернул окно поиска, при этом почувствовал себя подростком, которого отец застал за рукоблудием.</p>
<p>— Откройте, — велел Траун.</p>
<p>Его тон не допускал никаких отговорок и пререканий. «Капец», — успел подумать Флим перед тем, как подчиниться. Он уже мысленно примерял на себя все, что чувствует человек, выброшенный в космос без скафандра. Пока его богатое воображение рисовало картины мучительной смерти, взгляд Трауна перемещался с одного файла на другой. </p>
<p>— Кто это? — поинтересовался он.</p>
<p>— Моя первая труппа. Хотел узнать, как у них дела — попытался оправдаться Флим.</p>
<p>— Как видите, большинство из них сейчас безработные или находятся в тюрьме. Если не хотите к ним присоединиться, займитесь делом. Вы ознакомились с теми файлами, которые я вам прислал?</p>
<p>— Да.</p>
<p>У Флима возникло ощущение, что он вновь вернулся в академию театрального искусства, всю ночь учил билеты, пришел на экзамен и все забыл. Без всякой жалости Траун принялся бомбардировать его вопросами о прочитанном. Некоторые материалы Флим проглядел через строчку, считая, что излишние подробности ему не нужны. Похоже, Траун предвидел такой поворот событий, поэтому спрашивал исключительно о частностях и деталях. Судя по выражению его лица, пока Флим не тянул даже на «тройку». Не меньше нареканий вызвала манера актера изъясняться. С помощью жестов и языка тела он силился объяснить принцип работы тяжелого турболазера, а получив приказ говорить словами, перешел на фразы в духе: «Ну, этот, как его… твою мать, с резьбой хреновина». </p>
<p>Взаимная пытка продолжалась два стандартных часа. К моменту ее завершения Флим чувствовал себя полным дураком и понял, что стоящая перед ним задача куда сложнее, чем он изначально думал. Траун был доволен. Вопросы, которые он задавал, он изучал досконально на протяжении многих лет и знал, что нельзя вложить собственные знания в голову непросвещенного человека за пару недель. Собственно, это и не было его целью. Моральная трепка убедила актера, что к нынешней работе он должен относиться серьезно. Пока большего не требовалось. Пообещав время от времени устраивать проверки, Траун его покинул.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Глава 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Когда он пришел в следующий раз, Флим обедал. Или полдничал. Или ужинал. Судя по количеству грязных тарелок, скопившихся на рабочем столе и журнальном столике, все время на борту «Химеры» он посвящал процессу поедания и переваривания пищи. Очевидно, Юха отправилась за следующими порциями. Жалость к актеру не смогла пересилить отвращения Трауна к беспорядку. Чуть ли не с рождения ему говорили, что неразбериха вокруг приводит к неразберихе в мыслях, а этого Траун не любил. По крайней мере, актер совмещал бардак и обед с полезным делом. Растянувшись на диване, Флим смотрел полные версии голозаписей выступлений гранд-адмирала. Он даже не потрудился встать и как следует поздороваться со своим покровителем, ограничившись кивком головы и жестом в сторону наставленных друг на друга тарелок с десертами: мол, угощайтесь. Траун пронзил его таким убийственным взглядом, что Флим подобрался, с усилием проглотил недоеденный кусок и выключил голопроигрыватель. Он почувствовал себя неуютно и устыдился царящего вокруг беспорядка. Хотя он знал Трауна всего пару недель, но мог побиться об заклад, что у того в каюте идеальная чистота, все поверхности сияют, вещи расставлены по местам. При всем богатстве воображения Флим не мог представить обстоятельств, которые вынудили бы гранд-адмирала сложить в кучу грязные тарелки и оставить их немытыми. Наверняка в детстве он помогал родителям с уборкой, всегда говорил «пожалуйста», «извините» и «спасибо», за обедом съедал противные вареные овощи, никогда не пререкался, учился на «отлично» и ходил в голошахматный кружок или его аналог. В каждом классе есть такие идеальные мальчики. В свое время Флим с друзьями часто их лупил. «Если все побитые зануды вырастают в великих лидеров, от которых зависят жизни миллионов, это повод задуматься», — подумал Флим. В душе он уже начинал сожалеть о многих своих поступках и принятых решениях.</p><p>На этот раз он подготовился: перечитал и даже законспектировал то, что раньше пропустил, нарисовал схемы, записал вопросы, которые собирался задать. Энтузиазм получил одобрение. Но стоило только Флиму немного расслабиться, как Траун напоминал ему о долге и работе. Его придиркам и попрекам не было конца. Они еще толком не приступили к работе над образом, а гранд-адмирал уже осуждал жестикуляцию, манеры и словарный запас своего двойника. Мало было Флиму внутреннего критика, так теперь у него появился и внешний. Откровенно говоря, Траун нравился ему куда больше, когда был героем голорепортажей. Более педантичного наставника он еще не встречал. Каждый раз, как тот делал замечание по части лексики или грамматики, гордость Флима оказывалась задета: какой-то выходец из Неизведанных регионов смел учить его бейсику! Если бы он собирался пародировать гранд-адмирала, то непременно нашел бы возможность встроить в выступление издевку над перфекционизмом и правильностью своего героя. К сожалению, играть предстояло серьезно.</p><p>В конце урока словесности Флим вошел в образ, как ему показалось, и представил маленькую сценку. Он видел ее вчера на мостике. Траун и К’Баот сцепились из-за джедаев, а вовремя вклинившийся в разговор Пеллеон блестяще спас положение. Гранд-адмирал сказал тогда несколько фраз, которые показались Флиму очень важными для понимания его образа. Актер протянул заранее заготовленную распечатку разговора, сел в кресло и, заинтересованно глядя на Трауна, произнес:</p><p>— Поздравляю, капитан. Ваша идея, похоже, пришлась по вкусу мастеру, — видя, что пауза затягивается, он ободряюще махнул рукой: — Ну же, читайте за Пеллеона.</p><p>Первая фраза диалога прозвучала снова. Саркастически заломленная бровь Трауна лучше любых слов говорила о его отношении к участию в сценке, но он все же прочитал:</p><p>— Простите, что перебил вас, адмирал.</p><p>— Вы слишком долго находились под гнетом лорда Вейдера, — Флим одарил его теплой улыбкой. — Я никогда не отказываюсь от хорошей идеи только потому, что она принадлежит не мне. Мое личное мнение — отнюдь не единственно верное.</p><p>— Да, сэр. С вашего позволения, адмирал, я пойду приготовлю послания на Вейланд и команде ногри.</p><p>— Как вам угодно, капитан. Продолжайте заниматься подготовкой операции на Слуис-Ване. Изучите все получше. С горы Тантисс и Слуис-Вана начнется наш путь к победе, — выдержав паузу, Флим повернулся всем корпусом к Трауну и спросил: — Ну как?</p><p>И Траун высказался. Флим не знал, что по его системе оценки хуже — «ужасно» или «безобразно» — но общий настрой уловил. Когда он попросил конкретики, то выяснилось, что гранд-адмирала не устраивает решительно все. «Куда вы смотрели во время разговора? На воображаемые приборы? Я совершенно точно помню, что смотрел исключительно на капитана Пеллеона. Это элементарная вежливость. Да и какой смысл смотреть на приборы? У вас есть позвоночник? Тогда почему вы приклеились к спинке кресла? Вы же не кукла и можете позволить себе двигаться самостоятельно. В вашем тоне был пафос, но отсутствовало желание подбодрить собеседника. Это была декламация, а не игра. Не говоря уже о том, что вы продемонстрировали самую неискреннюю улыбку из всех возможных», — перечислял Траун. Самолюбие Флима было глубоко уязвлено, но, прежде чем он успел возмутиться, гранд-адмирал потребовал: «Еще раз». Вот вам и не единственно правильное мнение. Они снова прошлись по сцене. И снова. И снова. И снова. Вместе посмотрели запись разговора Трауна и Пеллеона. И репетировали до тех пор, пока гранд-адмирал наконец не счел игру Флима удовлетворительной.</p><p>После его ухода Флим долго размышлял над тем, почему отработка короткого диалога заняла столько времени. Он в самом деле такой плохой актер или Траун придирался к пустякам? Обиднее всего было слышать: «Вы совсем не чувствуете то, что говорите». Немудрено, когда ничего не знаешь и не понимаешь. Флим догадывался, что между Трауном и К’Баотом существует некий договор и разменной монетой в нем служат последние джедаи галактики. Сути операции на Слуис-Ване и ее значения для кампании он не знал. Чтобы не блуждать в потемках, он попросил Трауна просветить его относительно грядущих военных операций. Тот обещал подумать. Но по его настороженному взгляду Флим понял: он еще не заслужил доверия. Однако без знаний он не сможет понять, что, как и зачем говорить, не сможет правдоподобно сыграть, не добьется доверия. Получался замкнутый круг. Сам Флим считал, что общее понимание планов кампании важнее досконального знания устройства кораблей и боевых машин, хотя признавал, что в экстремальной ситуации и от инженерных выкладок может быть польза. Ведь ему предстояло блистать перед публикой и говорить о будущем, а не держать экзамен для старших курсов военной академии.</p><p>Внешнее наполнение роли очень волновало Трауна. От достоверности в прямом смысле зависела жизнь актера, и его лень вызывала опасения. Если бы Флим выступал в большом зале без голокамер, Траун не так бы его третировал. Но затевался грандиозный обман, почти мистификация века. Флиму предстояло провести тех, кто относительно хорошо знал гранд-адмирала, даже капитана Пеллеона, который и навел на мысль о двойнике. Когда-нибудь Траун собирался сказать ему, насколько близко к сердцу воспринял его слова, но до той поры существование Флима должно было оставаться тайной.</p><p>Пока в графике гранд-адмирала наблюдалось относительное затишье в плане публичных выступлений, он старался как можно чаще навещать актера. Получалось делать визиты каждые три-четыре дня. Первый месяц на борту «Химеры» не так много дал Флиму для приближения к оригиналу. Он успел пока усвоить кое-что из военной науки и зализать раны от операций. Его внешность полностью устраивала Трауна. Если тот сможет удачно наложить грим, беспокоиться не о чем. Начиналось самое сложное: превращение неотесанного афериста в сдержанного гранд-адмирала.</p><p>Когда ответы Флима на теоретические вопросы перестали напоминать мычание, приправленное ругательствами, Траун предложил ему попробовать силы в отработке движений. Для этого он приказал Юхе убрать мебель из гостиной актера. Оценив результат работы, он обратился к пародисту:</p><p>— Покажите, как вы войдете в зал для совещаний.</p><p>Флим показал. По собственному мнению, он двигался величественно и грациозно.</p><p>— Никуда не годится. Вы не в строю на параде. Еще раз, — отчеканил Траун.</p><p>Флим прошелся от дверей до стены.</p><p>— Медленнее, вы ни за кем не гонитесь. Еще раз, — потребовал гранд-адмирал.</p><p>Теперь актер нарочно еле ноги передвигал, тащился, словно в замедленной съемке.</p><p>— Хватит дурачиться, отнеситесь к этому серьезно. Не загребайте ногами, шаг должен быть легким, но уверенным. Спина прямая, но расслабленная. Взгляд и выражение лица гордые, но не надменные.</p><p>Казалось, Траун давал пояснения только для того, чтобы запутать своего будущего двойника. Флим не выдержал:</p><p>— Как?! Как это вообще возможно? Вы понимаете, что это взаимоисключающие понятия?</p><p>На гордом, но не надменном лице Трауна появилось подобие сочувствия.</p><p>— Нам предстоит очень много работы, — спокойно сказал он. — Пройдите еще раз.</p><p>Снова и снова Флим пытался повторить походку гранд-адмирала, но все время чего-то не хватало, даже когда они шли рядом перед зеркалом. Траун шагал уверенно и легко, так, словно у него в ногах были мощные пружины, благодаря которым он в любой момент мог сорваться на бег или встать в боевую стойку. По-военному четкие движения сочетались у него с грацией крупного хищника из семейства кошачьих. «Не тело, а машина для убийства», — думал актер. Основы пластики и движения преподавались Флиму еще на первом курсе театральной академии и, казалось, были навсегда вбиты в него немилосердной муштрой учителей. Однако в последние годы он редко применял полученные знания на практике и, как оказалось, подрастерял навык. Шутовские постановки, в которых он чаще всего участвовал, требовали абсурдно размашистых жестов и широких шагов, а не величественной поступи. После показавшейся стотысячной неудачной попытки Флим сдался и попросил Трауна вернуться к этому аспекту его образа через несколько дней. Это время он потратил на отработку пластики, постижение основ грациозного перемещения по сцене заново. </p><p>За этим занятием Траун и застал его пару дней спустя. Флим сидел на шпагате на полу и всем корпусом сосредоточенно тянулся к мыску левой ноги. Он поздоровался, но не делал попыток подняться. Наконец, пальцы руки обхватили ступню, и артист с облегчением выдохнул.</p><p>— Что вы делаете? — поинтересовался Траун.</p><p>— Разминаюсь, а то позор, — Флим отпустил ногу и сел прямо. — Обыватели думают, что играть на сцене просто — встал и зачитал свой текст. «В жизни мы постоянно притворяемся», — говорят они. Да и многие профессиональные актеры грешат таким восприятием. В итоге и играют они из рук вон плохо. Другое дело аферисты и хорошие актеры. Для нас жизненно важно, чтобы зрители нам поверили. А любая роль — это не только текст, пусть и выразительно прочитанный. Это еще и мимика, и язык тела, и движение. Все это нужно постоянно тренировать и держать себя в форме. </p><p>— Занимательно. За годы службы я пришел к сходным выводам относительно военного дела. Солдат и полководец равно должны тренировать тело и укреплять дух. Одно подпитывает другое, а вместе они становятся залогом победы, прежде всего — над собой, — поделился гранд-адмирал.</p><p>«Ему бы брошюры по мотивации писать», — подумал Флим, но промолчал. С помощью серии заранее заготовленных тирад он собирался подвести скрытного гранд-адмирала к мысли о том, что настала пора поделиться более конкретной информацией. Он попытался встать, охнул, снова опустился на пол и поднял умоляющий взгляд на Трауна. Тот разглядывал его со слабо выраженным интересом, словно ожидал еще какого-нибудь трюка. Не дождался. Картина получилась неловкая и далекая от изящества: один растянулся на шпагате на полу, другой колебался между стремлением уйти и желанием предложить помощь. Мизансцена затягивалась. Этого в плане Флима не было.</p><p>— Вы не поможете мне встать? — поинтересовался он, протягивая руку Трауну немного жеманным жестом. Для этого можно было бы подозвать Юху, но замысел актера был иным. Подавляющему большинству разумных существ нравится помогать другим, и они начинают невольно испытывать симпатию к тем, кому оказали услугу.</p><p>Однако гранд-адмирал испытал лишь легкую неловкость. Годы имперской службы не смогли вытравить из него чисских представлений о деликатности и личном пространстве. Любой благовоспитанный чисс, заметив чью-то неудачу или затруднения, предпочитал уйти и притвориться, что ничего не видел, дабы не травмировать чувство собственного достоинства попавшего впросак. Очевидно, ситуация давно миновала ту точку, когда можно было просто удалиться. Поэтому после некоторой заминки Траун протянул актеру руку, дал ему точку опоры, а затем одним плавным движением поднял его с пола — легко, как ребенка. Это удивило Флима. Ему самому вряд ли удалось бы проделать такой маневр с легкостью и изяществом гранд-адмирала, не говоря о том, что далеко не каждому в принципе под силу поднять с пола крупного мужчину. Мысленно он добавил еще один пункт в список деталей, на которые следует обратить внимание при подготовке к роли. А вслух Флим принялся восхищаться своим благодетелем и его силой. Но момент милосердия миновал. Траун высвободил свою ладонь из цепких пальцев Флима и сделал шаг назад, восстанавливая незримую границу личного пространства.</p><p>— Если вы в состоянии ходить, то продемонстрируйте походку, пожалуйста, — процедил он.</p><p>К дальней стене каюты Флим шел, как на казнь. Он уже предчувствовал недовольные взгляды и нелестные комментарии своего покровителя, но работа есть работа. Как танцор, у которого ноги ноют от боли после долгих тренировок, упорно становится к станку, так Флим замер у стены. Как ни странно, со второй попытки ему удалось пройти «недурно» — именно такой оценки удостоилась его походка. Пусть и маленький, а все же успех. Флим прошелся по комнате еще раз, запоминая, какие мышцы напрягать, а какие расслаблять. Он обнаружил, что походка гранд-адмирала, как он ее чувствовал, была прежде всего эффективной: максимальное расстояние покрывалось при минимальном утомлении мышц. В следующий раз Траун шагал рядом с ним, давая образец. К концу дневного цикла они уже шли, маршировали и поворачивались совершенно идентично.</p><p>— Что насчет бега? — спросил довольный собой Флим.</p><p>— Не стоит тратить на это время, — Траун снисходительно махнул рукой.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— Потому что уже много лет никто не видел, как я бегаю, а с немногочисленными свидетелями отсутствует связь. Если случится так, что вам придется бежать, можете делать это в привычной вам манере.</p><p>Флим немало подивился внезапному послаблению. Но то, что последовало дальше, потрясло его до глубины души.</p><p>— Вы неплохо потрудились, — заявил Траун, — теперь постарайтесь не растерять полученного опыта.</p><p>Получить от него похвалу уже казалось Флиму чем-то недостижимым, из ряда вон выходящим событием. И все же он ее удостоился. Какие еще чудеса ждали впереди?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Глава 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Чем дальше, тем лучше у Флима получалось копировать походку Трауна и его манеру держать себя. Однако, стоило ему открыть рот, как разница между гранд-адмиралом и его двойником становилась очевидна. Проблем было две: то, как он говорил, и то, что говорил. Тембр его голоса несколько отличался от такового гранд-адмирала, но Флим заверял, что легко добьется идеального сходства. </p>
<p>Траун не питал иллюзий относительно своего двойника. Чтобы Флим действительно имел полное право так именоваться, ему надо было научиться еще очень многому, начиная с таких базовых вещей, как искусство стрельбы и рукопашного боя. В случае, если нападающий прорвет кольцо охраны и подберется слишком близко, эти навыки Флиму пригодятся. На подготовку достойного двойника уходят месяцы, а иногда и годы тренировок. Траун не располагал таким запасом времени. Ему претила мысль делать что-то наполовину, тем более нечто столь важное, но в сложившихся обстоятельствах особого выбора не было. Слишком многое в ходе кампании приходилось делать впопыхах, пользоваться не лучшими, а единственно доступными материалами, использовать людей, которым он раньше не доверил бы даже охрану гаража со списанными спидерами. Особенно удручало, что он нуждался в актере больше, чем тот — в новой работе. Флима можно было высадить на любой планете — вариант со смертельным исходом Трауну категорически не нравился — и забыть о его выходках. Но проблемы это не решало. Маловероятно, что в ближайшее время подвернется еще один актер-неудачник с подходящими данными. И Трауну приходилось терпеть. За свою жизнь он вынес столько насмешек и оскорблений от тех, кто и в подметки ему не годился, что еще один выскочка практически ничего не значил. Чаще всего выходки пародиста представлялись ему досадным недоразумением, наподобие пятнышка от соуса на парадных брюках: не трагедия, но обидно.</p>
<p>Осознавая свое особое положение, актер быстро начал наглеть. Его невоздержанность в речи и поступках, вызывающая вульгарность и грубость словно призваны были проверить границы дозволенного. Порой Траун его одергивал и делал замечания, а особо выдающиеся номера полностью игнорировал. Порой казалось, что Флим морочит ему голову, скрывая за нелепыми вопросами, упражнениями и шутками неспособность в точности скопировать манеры и внешний облик. Порой мысль выбросить надоедливого актера в космос представлялась очень привлекательной. </p>
<p>В качестве воспитательной меры Траун настроил Юху так, чтобы она била Флима током после каждого грубого слова или жеста. Но вскоре обнаружил, что этот прием не работает: после встречи с электричеством вместо одного бранного слова Флим произносил три. То ли он совершенно не жалел себя, то ли ставил свободу самовыражения выше собственного комфорта, то ли отказывался воспринимать хоть какие-нибудь уроки. В результате Траун вернул настройки Юхи в прежнее состояние. Отныне недовольные возгласы актера раздавались, лишь когда дроид мешал ему бездельничать.</p>
<p>Война между Флимом и Юхой то затихала, то входила в острую фазу. Вопреки мнению Трауна, Флим не был отъявленным лодырем, напротив, он отдавался работе со страстью, но придерживался убеждения, что материал, который нужно проработать, необходимо соотносить с велениями души. К примеру, по расписанию он должен был изучать нормы этикета, но он так увлекся разбором прежних побед гранд-адмирала, что совершенно позабыл обо всем на свете. Как с кем здороваться и прощаться, он хотел прочитать позже, но неумолимая, как само время, Юха выдергивала его из мира военных баталий и переносила в мир натянутых улыбок и реверансов. Сколько бы Флим ни бился, объясняя и защищая свою систему получения знаний, результатов это не дало. Он чувствовал себя школьником, которому волей-неволей приходится зубрить уроки в соответствии с расписанием.</p>
<p>Больше полупринудительных занятий его раздражали только систематические проверки Трауна. Педант и флегматик, гранд-адмирал не давал ему спуску и не поддавался на провокации, отчего проверки и тренировки казались Флиму невыносимо унылыми. </p>
<p>— Представим, что вы прибыли на званый ужин в свою честь в дом видного государственного деятеля некоей планеты, — дал вводную Траун. — Хозяина и его жену, если таковая имеется, нужно вежливо поприветствовать. Хозяйку дома нельзя шлепать ниже спины, чтобы выразить свое восхищение. Хозяина, впрочем, тоже. Вам представляют других гостей. Ваши действия?</p>
<p>— Приветствовать мужчин легким кивком головы, руки жать в зависимости от их статуса, — заунывным тоном процитировал прочитанный текст Флим.</p>
<p>— Как приветствовать дам?</p>
<p>Флим широко улыбнулся и упер руки в бока.</p>
<p>— Привет, детка. Хочешь прокатиться на моем звездном разрушителе?</p>
<p>Свой вопрос он сопроводил недвусмысленными движениями бедер. Трауну начинало казаться, что его план требует слишком больших жертв. </p>
<p>— Перестаньте паясничать. Отвечайте на вопрос.</p>
<p>— Вы сомневаетесь, что я прочитал вашу методичку? Вызубрил ее от и до, не волнуйтесь, незачем устраивать мне экзамен. Представленным дамам поцелую руки, коротко и сдержанно, если это не противоречит традициям их рас и если они не занимают общественные посты. В таком случае пожму руку, как мужикам. При целовании кольца ртом стаскивать не буду, обещаю.</p>
<p>— Вы сняли мне камень с души. Посмотрим, что еще вы усвоили. Прошу к столу.</p>
<p>Они проследовали в соседнюю с кабинетом комнату в апартаментах Трауна, которая оказалась небольшой столовой. В ней свободно помещался стол на шесть персон со стульями и оставалось немного места для тележки с закрытыми блюдами и прохода дроида-официанта, роль которого во время тренировок исполняла Юха. Столовая предназначалась для отправления давней флотской традиции: обедов с офицерами — но что-то в обстановке наводило на мысль, что для этих целей ею давно не пользовались. </p>
<p>Памятуя о том, что не его герой устраивает ужин, Флим занял место почетного гостя рядом с условным хозяином и хищным взглядом окинул стол. Севший напротив Траун тут же начал сыпать указаниями относительно каждого проделанного им движения.</p>
<p>— Посадка. Локти со стола. Не закидывайте ногу на ногу. Еда бутафорская, — добавил он, увидев, как Флим презрительно тыкает пальцем в темно-зеленую массу в тарелке. </p>
<p>Хотя выражение лица Трауна оставалось скучающе-нейтральным, все его существо излучало немой вопрос: «В каком гаморреанском стойбище вырос этот человек?». Нарочно изводя его, Флим испытывал какое-то садистское удовольствие и жажду риска. Примерно с теми же чувствами он в детстве дразнил соседского пса, проверял, насколько хватит длины его цепи, слушал, как тот заливается лаем. В итоге закончились эксперименты страшно искусанной рукой, серией болезненных уколов от разных собачьих болезней, бактовыми компрессами и нагоняем от матери, которой пришлось оплачивать визит в больницу. Зато как захватывало дух до этого! Если бы Трауну вздумалось «куснуть» молодого афериста, тогдашние страдания показались бы ему сущим пустяком. Но гранд-адмирал сохранял спокойствие, намереваясь, очевидно, уморить Флима своими наставлениями и менторским тоном.</p>
<p>Наконец, сочтя его посадку допустимой, Траун перешел к следующему этапу тренировки.</p>
<p>— Теперь попрактикуемся в общении, — объявил он. — Хозяин дома поднял тост за ваше здоровье. Что вы сделаете?</p>
<p>— Пожелаю и ему не хворать, — лениво отозвался Флим, покачивая прозрачную жидкость в своем бокале.</p>
<p>— Вы должны выступить с ответным тостом. Покажите, как вы это сделаете. На всякий случай снова напомню, что фразы «Вечер в хату» и «Чтоб член стоял и деньги были» не годятся для званого ужина.</p>
<p>Флим прыснул со смеху. У него в голове не укладывалось, что Траун произнес слово «член» в его биологическом значении. Обычно с его губ слетали только перлы военной мудрости и едкие замечания в адрес будущего двойника. Казалось невероятным, что он вообще употребляет это слово в каком-то ином ключе, нежели «член партии». Отсмеявшись, Флим встал из-за стола с бокалом в руке, принял гордую стойку и произнес:</p>
<p>— Дамы и господа, искренне благодарю вас. Для меня большая честь быть сегодня с вами и наслаждаться этими великолепными блюдами под кровом нашего радушного хозяина. Я бы хотел поднять тост за процветание вашей планеты. — Он сделал глоток, как и ожидалось, в бокале была вода. — Ну как?</p>
<p>— Сгодится для начала. Оказывается, вы не совсем безнадежны, — похвалил Траун и приложился к своему бокалу, на дне которого плескалась красная жидкость, очевидно, не подкрашенная вода.</p>
<p>— Был бы безнадежен, мы бы сейчас здесь не сидели.</p>
<p>Флим перегнулся через стол, потянулся к стоявшей рядом с гранд-адмиралом винной бутылке, но тот сразу же хлопнул его по пальцам. Пришлось отдернуть руку.</p>
<p>— Допустим, с тостами вы справитесь, на всякий случай снабжу вас некоторыми заготовками, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Траун. — За столом обычно принято вести непринужденную беседу. Избегайте любых спорных вопросов и вульгарных выражений. Не спрашивайте у соседки, за сколько она купила свое колье. Не обещайте подогнать такое же, но в разы дешевле. На вопросы о политике и будущем Империи отвечайте уклончиво. Ваше личное мнение никому не интересно, но мнение гранд-адмирала затрагивает многих. И я запрещаю, слышите, категорическим запрещаю вам рассказывать анекдот об Императоре в купальне.</p>
<p>— Но он же смешной, — запротестовал Флим, до этого уныло кивавший в такт речи Трауна. Его удивил и заинтриговал тот факт, что верховный главнокомандующий имперскими силами, такой правильный и воспитанный, знал похабную шутку.</p>
<p>— Гранд-адмиралы не рассказывают скабрезных анекдотов, которые, помимо явной непристойности и оскорбления памяти покойного Императора, имеют еще и политический подтекст.</p>
<p>— От этого он не перестает быть смешным, — вздохнул Флим и устало подпер рукой подбородок. — Какая же скука царит за столом сильных мира сего. О чем же мне тогда говорить?</p>
<p>— Уберите локоть со стола. Говорите об искусстве, это поистине неисчерпаемая тема. Или поделитесь впечатлениями от недавнего визита в какую-нибудь систему. Если не знаете, что сказать, сделайте комплимент планете, на которой проходит прием. В крайнем случае многозначительно молчите. Не забывайте об уместности некоторых конкретных тем. Скажем, если на ужине присутствуют представители Эриаду, ни в коем случае не обсуждайте ошибки гранд-моффа Таркина в битве при Явине.</p>
<p>— Ага, конечно…</p>
<p>— Да.</p>
<p>— Этот случай сам по себе лучше любого анекдота. Самого влиятельного человека на самой смертоносной станции в истории галактики убил пацан с фермы на списанном крестокрыле. Вот ведь умора!</p>
<p>— На войне часто бывает, что самые достойные гибнут от рук ничтожеств, но это был не тот случай.</p>
<p>— С таким же успехом Таркин мог просто…</p>
<p>Что именно мог сделать Таркин, узнать так и не довелось. В порыве чувств Флим резко взмахнул рукой и зацепил оказавшийся у края стола бокал. Тонкий хрусталь покачнулся и стремительно отправился на свидание с полом. Флим дернулся, пытаясь его поймать, но ухватил лишь воздух и в ужасе уставился на сверкающие осколки. Траун обреченно вздохнул.</p>
<p>— Похоже, мне все же следовало принести металлическую посуду из тюремного блока.</p>
<p>— Извините, я не специально, — начал было по-детски оправдываться Флим.</p>
<p>— Извиняться следует не передо мной, а перед нашим горячо любимым Императором. Это был его особый подарок. Он сказал, что страшное проклятие падет на того, кто хоть как-то повредит его, — самым будничным тоном закончил Траун.</p>
<p>Глаза Флима округлились до такой степени, что стали напоминать чайные блюдца. Казалось, его мечты о красивой жизни только что разбились, как этот бокал для вина. Некоторое время Траун с интересом рассматривал первобытный ужас, написанный у него на лице. Он слышал, что большинство актеров и аферистов до ужаса мнительны, поскольку их работа во многом зависит от удачного стечения обстоятельств, верят в приметы и проклятия, обвешиваются амулетами, чтобы отпугнуть зло. Очевидно, Флим разделял суеверия коллег. </p>
<p>— Видели бы вы свое лицо. Успокойтесь. Это самый обычный сервиз, такие есть на каждом звездном разрушителе, — Траун позволил себе легкую улыбку. — На том, что подарил Император, алмазное напыление и выгравирована моя монограмма.</p>
<p>— Ну и шутки у вас, уссаться от смеха просто.</p>
<p>С облегчением вздохнув, Флим откинулся на спинку стула и поправил ворот кителя.</p>
<p>— Рад, что вы оценили, — сухо ответил Траун. — Посадка. Вернемся к правилам беседы. Что вы ответите на упрек в том, что Империя превратила многие народы в рабов?</p>
<p>После двух часов ужина, состоявшего из бутафорской еды и непрерывных подсказок и одергиваний со стороны Трауна, Флим чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым. Ему доводилось выступать с моноспектаклем большей продолжительности, во время которого он должен был выполнять ряд трюков. Но даже после этого он не бывал так измотан. Он с трудом преодолел несколько метров, отделявших кабинет от спальни, и рухнул на кровать. В голове стоял монотонный гул: «Осанка. Нет. Локти. Перечислите самые известные произведения искусства, созданные салластанцами, и охарактеризуйте их общество. В каких случаях применяется маневр Реллиса? Не тот. Резать. В чем вы видите отличие мироощущения мон-каламари и куарренов, основываясь на балете обеих рас? Вилка. Посадка. Опишите маневр Марг Сабл». Флиму начало казаться, что он сходит с ума. Возможно, принять предложение Трауна было ошибкой. А ведь они только начали тренировки. Флим не представлял, как Трауну удавалось помнить столько разнообразной информации и соблюдать все тонкости этикета, оставаясь при этом в здравом рассудке. Он отмахнулся от Юхи с подносом настоящей еды, повернулся на другой бок и заснул.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Глава 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>После интенсивных тренировок атлету часто кажется, что тело отказывается его слушаться, скоро поднимет бунт и больше никогда не подпустит себя к инвентарю. Подчинить его можно только волей. Со временем тело привыкает к нагрузкам и даже начинает искать их. Подготовка к роли, как считал Флим, была сродни спорту. Отрабатываешь каждый поворот головы, доводишь до автоматизма каждое движение, запоминаешь каждое слово текста в ожидании волшебного момента, когда поднимается занавес, а затем проживаешь заново свои сцены. Все — ради восторга публики. Когда Флим стоял на сцене и упивался овациями зрителей, то чувствовал, что не зря надрывался на репетициях. Приняв предложение Трауна, он уже знал, что это будет его главная и самая трудная роль в жизни. Но при огромном количестве тех, кто его увидит, оваций не будет. Ни цветов, ни подарков, ни восторженных отзывов критиков. В его жизни остался один режиссер, один самый строгий критик и только один зритель. Три личности слились в одну. Своей игрой он должен ее порадовать. </p>
<p>Сказать было проще, чем сделать. Потому что Трауну не нравилось решительно все, что делал Флим, и то, как он это делал. С неутомимым упорством он снова и снова требовал повторить движение или фразу, опять и опять исправлял их. Флиму уже доводилось работать с такими режиссерами, которые четко знали, чего хотели, и требовали, чтобы актеры соответствовали их ожиданиям. Они много внимания уделяли внешней составляющей, но внутреннее наполнение роли совсем их не интересовало. А ведь без понимания, кто твой герой, его мотивации, страстей и желаний работа на сцене превращается в механическое махание руками и ногами под речитатив. Измученный бесконечными наставлениями, которые, казалось, никуда не вели, Флим попытался объяснить Трауну некоторые тонкости своей профессии. И — ожидаемо — наткнулся на холодную стену скрытности и отчуждения. Он видел и слышал гранд-адмирала почти каждый день, но о внутренних мотивах его поведения мог только догадываться. </p>
<p>Скупое имперское досье не слишком помогало. Инородца, в будущем известного как гранд-адмирал Траун, нашли на необитаемой планете, и он заявил, что был изгнан. За что? Политический просчет, убийство, личная месть, несчастная любовь? Был ли он испуган или рад, когда капитан Парк нашел его? Имперские архивы молчали. Часть материалов, касающихся первой встречи Трауна с имперцами, таинственным образом пропала, остался только краткий рапорт капитана «Быстрого удара». Вероятно, свет на эту историю мог пролить сам Парк, но он, к сожалению, числился пропавшим без вести. Как и еще многие офицеры, близко сошедшиеся с гранд-адмиралом. За неимением альтернативы Флим обратился напрямую к первоисточнику и попросил Трауна рассказать историю про необитаемую планету, «Быстрый удар» и то, как «лоханулись имперцы». Гранд-адмирал откликнулся на просьбу и охотно снабдил его такими деталями, о которых в рапорте не говорилось ни слова. Несомненно, это была полезная информация. По мнению Трауна, большего и не требовалось, однако Флим так не считал.</p>
<p>— Спасибо за подробности, но мне нужно совсем другое, — заявил он.</p>
<p>— Что же?</p>
<p>— Расскажите, что вы чувствовали в тот момент, когда увидели звездный разрушитель, когда решили убить солдат, когда прокрались на борт.</p>
<p>Траун посмотрел на него так, словно сомневался, в своем ли он уме.</p>
<p>— Я знал, что это необходимо сделать, и ничего не чувствовал, — видя, что актер не отстанет, спокойно ответил он. — О случившемся я сожалею, однако это был самый надежный способ впечатлить и заинтриговать капитана Парка. </p>
<p>— Что-то не слышно никакого сожаления, — саркастически заметил Флим.</p>
<p>О некоторых вещах не принято говорить. Состояние здоровья, зарплата, личная жизнь, количество убитых своими руками — обсуждать это можно только с близкими. В рейтинге знакомых Трауна, которым он доверял, аферист стоял почти в самом хвосте, немного выше молодых лейтенантов, которые от волнения во время учений иногда путали право и лево. Время для рассказа об угрызениях совести еще не пришло. Если дежурное выражение сожалений не производило желаемого эффекта, Траун прибегал к цинизму. По мере того, как количество убитых им лично и по его приказу росло, он заставлял свою совесть умолкнуть словами:</p>
<p>— Пожалуй, вы правы. Незнакомые солдаты, от которых остались только номера в архиве, стали ценой, которую мне пришлось заплатить за то, чтобы иметь возможность в дальнейшем принести пользу Империи. После двадцати лет изучения людей я стал лучше понимать их и не имею привычки разбрасываться их жизнями. Но тогда был другой случай. За свою жизнь я совершил много поступков, о которых действительно сожалею, и убийство нескольких солдат — наименьшая из них, поверьте. </p>
<p>— Каких, например? — сразу оживился Флим.</p>
<p>— Что сделано, то сделано, это уже не имеет значения. Если хотите понять меня, изучайте мою стратегию, то, как я принимаю решения.</p>
<p>— Со всем уважением, адмирал, я — не вы. Вы, может, и умеете определять прошлое и будущее народов по тому, как их пилоты выполняют сложные фигуры, а по мне так они все на одно лицо. Для понимания образа мне нужно, чтобы вы объяснили не только как, но и почему принимаете решения, что они для вас значат.</p>
<p>— Для понимания образа вам достаточно знать, что я стараюсь найти мирный путь решения конфликта, война — это крайнее средство. Но даже в том случае, когда война неизбежна, я стремлюсь свести жертвы с обеих сторон к минимуму. Если бы имелся способ выигрывать битвы без единой капли крови с обеих сторон, я использовал бы его в каждом бою, — всем своим видом Траун дал понять, что на этом тема закрыта.</p>
<p>Флим отступил.</p>
<p>А ведь разговор коснулся лишь начала карьеры Трауна, маленького ее эпизода! Чем дальше, тем запутаннее становилась его история. Вся его жизнь состояла из раз и навсегда задокументированных (и засекреченных) подвигов и свидетельств гениальности, совершенно безликих в эмоциональном плане. Гранд-адмирал объяснял Флиму, как пришел к каждому конкретному решению, но отказывался говорить, что чувствовал в то время и как в нем отозвалось претворение в жизнь его идеи. То ли он действительно не понимал, чего актер от него добивается, то ли притворялся. В отчаянии Флим даже попытался соблазнить его, надеясь, что в порыве чувств он станет более откровенным. С тем же успехом он мог бы пробовать совратить каменную стену. Попытки разговорить, споить или угостить Трауна чем-то запрещенным также провалились. Время шло, Флим впадал в уныние. Ну не мог же Траун в самом деле не испытывать никаких эмоций! Или мог? </p>
<p>На тренировках Флим выяснил, что кое-какие эмоции у гранд-адмирала все же имелись. </p>
<p>Сдержанное недовольство превалировало над всеми. Иногда казалось, что Траун срывал на пародисте скопившееся за день зло на подчиненных, повстанцев и галактику. По крайней мере, Флим считал именно так. Больше всего он страшился отработок командного тона. Между спокойным голосом Трауна и приказным тоном гранд-адмирала лежала длинная шкала оттенков громкости. С детства Флим усвоил: если на тебя орут — беги. Эта установка практически превратилась в условный рефлекс. И сколько бы он ни убеждал себя, что Траун повышает голос не на него лично, а только в демонстративных целях, каждый раз непроизвольно сжимался и искал, куда бы спрятаться, стоило гранд-адмиралу громко произнести какую-нибудь команду. Тот не оставил дискомфорт будущего двойника без внимания.</p>
<p>— Уверен, вам не придется ни на кого кричать, но нужно быть готовым. На мостике иногда бывает шумно, особенно во время боя. В такие минуты все зависит от приказов командира. Их должны слышать все. Как вы планируете перекричать сирены тревоги без тренировок? — мягко увещевал его Траун.</p>
<p>— Никак! Вы же говорили, что я буду выступать перед публикой. Так какого хатта мне сдался ваш мостик и бои? — заспорил Флим.</p>
<p>— Припомните получше наше соглашение. Я предлагал стать моим двойником без уточнений, где и когда вам придется играть мою роль. А публичные выступления — своего рода экзамены на профпригодность.</p>
<p>— Пора пересмотреть наше соглашение. Вы меня нагло обманули, воспользовались моей неопытностью…</p>
<p>— У меня нет времени на пустые жалобы. Говорите прямо, чего вы хотите?</p>
<p>— Гарантий безопасности. Участвовать в бою — это ж опасно, поэтому и оплата должна быть двойной. А если на меня будет покушение, то требую расторжения договора.</p>
<p>— Раз вы подняли этот вопрос, то знайте, что пока не отрабатываете даже проживание, не говоря уже о своей зарплате.</p>
<p>Глаза Флима заметно округлились. Он-то полагал, что до выхода в свет будет работать за еду, а оказалось, что нет. Без ложной скромности он попросил — потребовал — подтверждения оплаты. Репутация Трауна как одного из самых честных имперских офицеров могла бы послужить порукой, но взгляд Флима на жизнь был куда практичнее. Считай кредиты, а не обещания, как говорил один его друг — тойдарианец. С видом поруганной добродетели Траун протянул пародисту падд. На экране белым по черному был написан номер счета, открытого на настоящее имя Флима, список траншей и общая сумма, не фантастическая, но позволяющая вести достойную жизнь где-нибудь на задворках галактики. Тут же Флим начал мысленно прикидывать, сколько еще продлится подготовка, сколько он получит за это время и сколько ему заплатят, когда он утвердится в роли двойника. Судя по взгляду, которым его наградил Траун, тот отлично видел и крутящийся в голове афериста счетчик, и жадный огонек в глазах и не одобрял этого.</p>
<p>— Итак, вы удостоверились? — гранд-адмирал забрал из его рук падд. — Теперь мы можем вернуться к занятиям?</p>
<p>— Ага.</p>
<p>— Да.</p>
<p>— Да ладно. Не серчайте, пожалуйста, ведь сам о себе не позаботишься — никто не позаботится.</p>
<p>«По крайней мере, ему хватило совести или ума притвориться пристыженным», — подумал Траун и обрадовал актера:</p>
<p>— Когда вы станете моим двойником, о вашем благополучии позабочусь я. Давайте постараемся приблизить этот момент. </p>
<p>— — — </p>
<p>Через несколько дней Траун принес новое орудие пыток. Оно представляло собой мышиного дроида стандартной военной модели. На борту «Химеры» таких были десятки. Впервые глядя на блестящую черную трапециевидную штуку на колесиках в руках гранд-адмирала, Флим и не думал, сколько неприятностей она ему доставит.</p>
<p>— Когда вы примете мой облик, за вами постоянно будут следить, записывать ваши выступления, сверять, проверять и перепроверять, — пояснил Траун. — Вам лучше моего известно, как важен правильно поставленный голос. Но если в театре от этого зависит успех пьесы, то теперь от этого будет зависеть ваша жизнь. Дроид запрограммирован распознавать мой голос и выполнять приказы, отданные только мной.</p>
<p>Он поставил мышиного дроида на пол у дальней стены комнаты и подошел к Флиму. После команды «Ко мне» дроид сорвался с места и подкатился к Трауну. Когда тот велел вернуться на место, он отъехал назад к стене.</p>
<p>— Теперь ваша очередь. Заставьте его двигаться.</p>
<p>«Пара пустяков», — подумал Флим. Он принял гранд-адмиральскую позу и с надменным видом произнес:</p>
<p>— Ко мне.</p>
<p>Дроид даже не шевельнулся.</p>
<p>— Ко мне, — чуть громче повторил Флим.</p>
<p>По-прежнему никакой реакции от дроида.</p>
<p>С раздраженным видом пародист так и эдак пытался подозвать машину. Через четверть часа бороться с растущей паникой у него уже не было сил. Сложно передать всю глубину мучений Флима, когда оказалось, что голос, его главный инструмент и его гордость, не соответствует голосу Трауна настолько, что машина способна это заметить. Разве что спортсмен или музыкант, лишившиеся конечностей, могли его понять. Понаблюдав за безуспешными попытками актера заставить дроида двигаться, гранд-адмирал сообщил, что анатомия его расы несколько отличается от человеческой и, возможно, без операции никогда не удастся достичь желаемого результата. В ужасе Флим схватился за горло и наотрез отказался снова ложиться под нож. Он поклялся во что бы то ни стало добиться полного сходства. Ради такого важного элемента роли он попросил очистить его расписание от прочих занятий: они не понадобятся, если его поймают на неточном звукоподражании. Траун дал ему две недели.</p>
<p>Дело продвигалось медленно. Флим вновь чувствовал себя первокурсником, которому строгий преподаватель исправляет местечковое произношение, ставит дикцию, учит воспроизводить самые разнообразные акценты. Надо признать, такого акцента, как у Трауна, он еще не слышал. Каждое произнесенное им «с» казалось длинным, чуть шипящим, однако гранд-адмирал не шепелявил. Его интонации напоминали корусантские с сильным набуанским влиянием. Покойный Император был выходцем с Набу, схожесть речи Трауна и Палпатина служила напоминанием о том, как близки когда-то были эти двое. Или Трауну просто понравилась набуанская речь, и он решил научиться подражать ей — Флим не исключал и такой вариант. </p>
<p>День за днем он слушал выступления гранд-адмирала, записывал свой голос, отрабатывал одни и те же фразы. Вскоре он уже знал основные паттерны в речи Трауна, понимал, на какие слова надо делать ударения в разговоре, чувствовал структуру акцента. Пожалуй, человеческое ухо не нашло бы разницы в тембрах голоса гранд-адмирала и его двойника. Но машину обмануть не так просто. Мышиный дроид слушал приказы Флима и отказывался их выполнять. Так он и стоял у стены, одинокий и грустный, превратившись в еще один предмет, с которого Юха смахивала пыль. Однажды, вконец отчаявшись, Флим со всей силы пнул ненавистную машину. Эффекта это не дало никакого, кроме ушибленных пальцев на ноге. Траун славился своей выдержкой и спокойствием — в этом состояло важное различие между ним и пародистом.</p>
<p>Поскольку с внешними атрибутами роли Флиму удалось добиться кое-какого прогресса, он сосредоточился на постановке голоса. Однако отпущенное на это время прошло, а следом вернулись в расписание занятия по пластике, манерам и военному делу. Лучше всего Флиму давалось изучение стратегии. Траун снабдил классические учебники военных академий своими комментариями и более подробными схемами, в которых разобрался бы даже ребенок. С ними все стало относительно просто и понятно, во всем имелась логика и смысл. Уяснить, почему нельзя есть все блюда одной парой приборов, оказалось сложнее. По мере того, как тренировки усложнялись, а количество вилок, ножей и бокалов возле тарелок росло, шутить над ситуацией хотелось все меньше. В который раз в жизни Флим поражался количеству условностей и заморочек высших слоев общества. «Сразу видно, что им больше нечем заняться, кроме как вилки считать», — думал он, глядя на очередную красивую сервировку стола в столовой гранд-адмирала. В его привычном окружении придерживались мнения: было бы что есть, а как и чем есть — найдется. С едой на тренировочных ужинах было туго. Чтобы Флим не отвлекался от главного, тарелки оставляли либо пустыми, либо заполняли неудобоваримой массой, по консистенции похожей на настоящее блюдо.</p>
<p>В виде исключения в этот раз еда была настоящей. Причина заключалась в том, что Траун так увлекся анализом сражения, что пропустил ужин в офицерской столовой и озаботился приемом пищи, лишь когда на экране падда появилось напоминание о тренировке с актером. По размышлении он пришел к выводу, что можно совместить два полезных дела. Раньше они с Флимом отрабатывали основные элементы этикета, неправильное исполнение которых сразу бросилось бы в глаза. За этим делом они чуть не упустили сам процесс принятия пищи. Траун несколько раз видел, как Флим ест в неформальной обстановке, и со всей откровенностью сказал бы, что это было довольно неприглядное зрелище. Ему самому доводилось голыми руками свежевать и есть добычу — едва ли он представлял собой образец элегантности в тот момент — но свидетелями являлись только немногочисленные лесные жители. Гостей на каком-нибудь приеме могут шокировать гранд-адмиральские манеры, которые продемонстрирует Флим.</p>
<p>И теперь, глядя, как пародист набивает рот салатом, Траун начал склоняться к мысли, что проще вырастить и обучить клона, чем исправлять человека. Он никогда прежде не думал, что политые соусом растения могут вызвать приступ дурноты, однако Флим в очередной раз удивил его. Нельзя было сказать, что актера плохо кормили, даже наоборот, но на еду он набросился так, словно не ел несколько дней. Траун добавил в список задач Юхи мониторинг веса ее подопечного: не ровен час, в нужный момент на нем не сойдется форма гранд-адмирала.</p>
<p>Памятуя о необходимости вести беседу, Флим решил начать первым. Его раздражало, что Траун сидит напротив него с таким напряженным лицом, будто его сейчас стошнит.</p>
<p>— Я смотрел запись сегодняшнего сражения и трансляцию с мостика. Хороший мужик этот ваш Пеллеон, добрый, — как бы невзначай заметил он.</p>
<p>— Простите, что вы сказали? Меня несколько отвлек вид пищи у вас во рту, — ответил Траун.</p>
<p>С усилием Флим проглотил недожеванный салат. Он не сомневался, что собеседник и в первый раз отлично его слышал.</p>
<p>— Говорю, Пеллеон внимателен к людям, даже если они ему не нравятся. Проявил участие к старику. Вам бы у него поучиться. И зря вы на него окрысились, — для большей убедительности Флим указал на гранд-адмирала вилкой.</p>
<p>Первой реакцией Трауна на эти слова было удивление. Человек, который до недавнего времени не знал, в какой руке держать нож, взялся учить его манерам. Однако, в словах Флима имелось зерно истины. Порой Траун действительно бывал слишком строг с Пеллеоном, забывал, что мышление обычного человека отставало от его собственного примерно так же, как скорость спидера — от скорости света. Многие имперские офицеры, устав от подобного обращения, от неизвестности и загадок, уже подняли бы бунт. Но не таков был Пеллеон. Он безропотно сносил все выкрутасы Трауна, похоже, искренне восхищался им и честно пытался разобраться в происходящем. </p>
<p>— Не размахивайте приборами, — почти обреченно произнес Траун. — Любое участие, как вы выразились, отвлекает внимание от сражения, а основные служебные обязанности капитана Пеллеона заключаются как раз в ведении боя и исполнении приказов. </p>
<p>Вслед за салатом Юха подала основное блюдо. Как и во всем, что спланировал Траун, в нем был подвох. Гранд-адмирал заранее позаботился о доставке морских моллюсков с Мон-Каламари, считавшихся деликатесом во всех цивилизованных мирах. Есть их предполагалось практически живыми, извлекая по кусочкам из больших овальных раковин. Этому искусству Траун и решил научить своего двойника. Флим воспринял урок без особой радости.</p>
<p>— У вас бабла немерено, а жуете каких-то улиток, — приговаривал он, пытаясь вилкой и ножом выковырять моллюска из раковины.</p>
<p>— Возьмите щипцы, — устало произнес Траун и подал пример. — Кого вы подразумевали под словами «у вас»?</p>
<p>— Высших военных чинов, моффов, губернаторов, владельцев крупных компаний, заводов, верфей, всех толстосумов, вместе взятых, — пыхтя от натуги, ответил Флим — проклятая раковина не поддавалась даже щипцам. — Пока вы развлекаетесь на светских раутах, жиреете и богатеете, простые люди надрываются на работе и с каждым днем становятся только беднее.</p>
<p>Он кинул гневный взгляд в тарелку гранд-адмирала. Разумеется, его раковина открылась легко и красиво, хоть картину пиши.</p>
<p>— Если вы считаете, что современная экономическая модель несовершенна… — начал Траун, но был прерван радостным криком собеседника.</p>
<p>Ракушка наконец сдалась. На столе появилась россыпь ее маленьких осколков и несколько пятен от соуса. Осталось только достать сочное мясо моллюска из его обезображенного домика. Флим взялся за вилку и ложку, попробовал выскрести деликатес, но безуспешно. Траун наблюдал за борьбой человека и моллюска с интересом. В этой битве была интрига и азарт. Когда на ложке скопилось изрядное количество розоватой массы, некогда бывшей морским жителем, Флим неосторожно дернул рукой, моллюск взмыл к потолку и по дуге опустился точно в бокал гранд-адмирала.</p>
<p>— О, улитка пожелала вернуться в родную среду, — хихикнув, прокомментировал он.</p>
<p>— Интересный номер, можете выступать с ним на сцене. Сомневаюсь, что смог бы его повторить, — куда более сдержанно ответил Траун, чуть скривившись от вида того, что плавало в его бокале.</p>
<p>Надо отдать актеру должное: он ни капли не смутился, не начал извиняться, не убежал из-за стола, залившись краской стыда. Скорее всего, случись с ним такая неприятность на публике, он сделает вид, что так и было задумано. Просто маленькая шутка, чтобы позабавить окружающих — не более. Однако гранд-адмирал Траун не отличался любовью к подобным забавам. По его команде перед Флимом появилась еще одна тарелка, и возня с моллюском началась заново.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Глава 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Очередной день на борту «Химеры». Все живое на мостике притихло в присутствии гранд-адмирала. Не успел Траун удобно устроиться в своем командирском кресле, как на экране его падда появилось сообщение. Он опустил взгляд на экран и нахмурился. Присланное по закрытому внутреннему каналу сообщение гласило: «ИДИТЕ СЮДА СРОЧНО!!!!!». По дороге к каюте актера Траун успел представить много разных ужасов: от внезапного разоблачения до инсульта или сердечного приступа. Однако увиденное одновременно разочаровало и вызвало облегчение. Флим сидел на кровати, подвернув под себя ноги, и с упоением копался в солидного размера коробке.</p>
<p>— Мой заказ наконец-то пришел, — жизнерадостным тоном объявил он. — Смотрите, это лучший грим, какой только можно найти в галактике: гипоаллергенный, не сушит кожу, не смывается водой, не пачкает одежду. Эти помады такие стойкие, что можно перецеловать всех на борту, а они не сотрутся. Надо только подобрать правильный оттенок. Кстати, то же касается лаков для ногтей. Но я заказал все голубое и синее, что было в каталоге, так что у нас есть простор для маневра. А это набор кистей от Буршмица, красота. Наконец-то — нормальная тоналка и патчи…</p>
<p>Восхищаясь, он доставал из коробки один предмет за другим, показывал их Трауну, как ребенок демонстрирует родителям подарки от друзей на день рождения. Вот только Трауна нисколько не занимал маленький праздник Флима. Актер прислал сообщение как раз в тот момент, когда капитан Пеллеон закончил рапорт о состоянии корабля и ждал дальнейших приказов. В душе гранд-адмирал уже жалел, что связался с пародистом. Пожертвовать ему немного личного времени он был готов, но срываться со смены из-за пустяков — это было выше его сил.</p>
<p>На дне коробки оказался цветной буклетик, Флим пробежал его глазами и разве что не захлопал в ладоши от радости:</p>
<p>— В благодарность за такой большой заказ магазин прислал скидочную карту на пять процентов на следующие покупки.</p>
<p>— Как любезно с их стороны, — сухо ответил Траун. </p>
<p>Любого другого его тон заставил бы паниковать, но только не Флима. Он давно понял, что гранд-адмирал нуждается в нем и готов кое-чем поступиться ради его общества, пусть и вынужденного.</p>
<p>— Вы хоть представляете, что значит иметь кисти от Буршмица? О, если бы прежние друзья меня сейчас видели, они бы лопнули от зависти! — жизнерадостно щебетал он, открывая упаковку.</p>
<p>Взгляд Трауна невольно опустился на коробочку кистей в руках Флима. На вид — ничего особенного.</p>
<p>— По-моему, разница только в том, что этих кистей больше по сравнению с тем, что у вас есть сейчас, — не очень уверенно ответил он.</p>
<p>Первое время Флим слезным тоном жаловался, что по милости гранд-адмирала с Инамара уехал в чем мать родила. Как позже выяснилось, он умудрился захватить с собой маленький гримировальный набор, с помощью которого и убедил Трауна отказаться от инъекций перманентной краски.</p>
<p>— Не только, — улыбнулся Флим. — Вот, смотрите, это та кисть, которой я пользуюсь уже почти год. </p>
<p>Он достал из ящика не очень толстую кисточку с отломанным кончиком и поредевшей шерстью, наклонился вперед, намереваясь мазнуть ею по щеке Трауна, но тот отпрянул, словно на него направили оружие. В мирке душных гримерок хвастаться кистями для грима, давать их рассматривать и проверять считалось обычным делом. Но гранд-адмирал не привык к столь близкому и неформальному контакту. Он снял перчатку, взял из рук Флима старую кисть и новую, провел пальцами по ворсу обеих. На ощупь кисть Буршмица из набора отличалась от соседки так же, как звездный разрушитель — от неймодианского корыта времен набуанского кризиса.</p>
<p>— Согласен, эта мягче, — констатировал гранд-адмирал и, возвращая кисти, уточнил: — Вы сорвали мне рабочую смену, чтобы я разделил вашу радость от приобретения… — по его выразительной паузе чувствовалось, что он хотел сказать «барахла», но Траун не был бы собой, если бы выразился так грубо, поэтому он закончил: — Этих вещей?</p>
<p>— Ага.</p>
<p>— Да.</p>
<p>Флим чуть склонил голову набок и принял обиженный вид.</p>
<p>— Знаете, это нечестно. Накануне вы полвечера расписывали мне прелести усовершенствованного СИДа, и я внимательно вас слушал. Но стоит в моей жизни произойти малейшей радости, как вы делаете такое лицо, будто вас сейчас стошнит. Между прочим, это важно. У вас есть ваши корабли, истребители и солдатики. А это, — Флим указал на разбросанные на кровати предметы, — мое воинство.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, я рад, что вы готовы приступить к работе над гримом, но считаю, что известие об этом могло подождать несколько часов. Если это все…</p>
<p>Траун сделал попытку уйти, но Флим ухватил его за руку и потащил к гримеровальному столу.</p>
<p>— Нет, вы мне очень нужны, — горячо воскликнул он. — Пожалуйста, сядьте сюда.</p>
<p>Он хлопнул по спинке стула, включил не самый яркий свет у зеркала. Траун сел на стул с настороженностью, готовый в любой момент вскочить и отразить атаку. Но нападать на него никто не собирался. Порывшись под горой каталогов и баночек, Флим достал миниатюрную голокамеру и скомандовал:</p>
<p>— Снимите китель, расстегните ворот рубашки и закатайте рукава.</p>
<p>— Зачем?</p>
<p>— Чтобы я мог получше вас снять.</p>
<p>— Неужели вам недостаточно официальных голозаписей?</p>
<p>— Конечно же нет. Качество у них полное говно.</p>
<p>— Их качество оставляет желать лучшего.</p>
<p>— Ага.</p>
<p>— Да.</p>
<p>— Кроме того, на них не видно шею и руки.</p>
<p>— Возможно, потому, что я никогда их не демонстрирую.</p>
<p>— Но мне нужна стопроцентная достоверность на тот случай, если что-то пойдет не так.</p>
<p>Траун был вынужден признать его правоту. По крайней мере, актер не филонил. Впервые за долгие годы гранд-адмирал снял китель перед посторонним, расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке и закрутил рукава до локтя. Мини-камера вспорхнула с руки Флима и начала медленно описывать круги вокруг Трауна, запечатлевая все детали: каждую родинку и шрам, все морщинки и неровности кожи, ее цвет при искусственном освещении разной мощности. Затем процедура повторилась с руками. Гранд-адмирал не привык так долго быть почти раздетым под нескромным взглядом чужого человека и, как только камера закончила работу, поспешил одеться. Напрасно Флим пытался удержать его просьбой по выбору подходящего оттенка лака для ногтей — Траун быстро попрощался и поспешил на мостик. «Ну и ладно, без него справлюсь», — подумал Флим, разложил перед собой многочисленные баночки, бутылочки, кисти и палетки и подмигнул своему отражению в зеркале.</p>
<p>— — — </p>
<p>Из составленного им в начале пребывания на борту «Химеры» объемного списка всего необходимого первым Флим получил гримировальный стол. И не какое-нибудь колченогое сооружение с неподходящими к пазам ящиками и тусклыми лампочками, а массивное металлическое чудовище с огромным зеркалом, разными режимами подсветки, множеством полочек и отделений, в которые можно было поместить все необходимое. Стоил он как подержанный спидер в хорошем состоянии. Включив это чудо в список, Флим всерьез не рассчитывал его получить; он полагал, что гранд-адмирал купит нечто подобное, но попроще и подешевле. Однако Траун не поскупился. С тех пор стол превратился в предмет гордости и обожания Флима. Каждый день он подходил к нему, проводил рукой по гладкой поверхности и не мог дождаться момента, когда наполнит ящики высококачественной косметикой. Следующей пришла коробка с одеждой, в которой можно было свободно двигаться и разминаться при подготовке к роли. Обновление гардероба подняло Флиму настроение. С огромной радостью он забросил поглубже в шкаф унылые армейские вещи, которые был вынужден носить до этого. И вот, наконец, пришел грим, главное оружие.</p>
<p>Флиму нравилось гримироваться самому, видеть, как лицо постепенно изменяется до неузнаваемости, пока, наконец, из зеркала на него не начинал смотреть его герой, со своими чувствами, планами и страстями. Угадывать, продумывать эти чувства — вот в чем заключалась главная работа актера. Затем следовало попытаться достоверно передать их зрителю, чему способствовала отработка походки и речи, костюм, грим, словом, внешние элементы. Из абстрактной массы имперцев выделить флотских офицеров, затем адмиралов, а из них — гранд-адмирала Трауна. Казалось бы, его незабываемая внешность — идеальный образ для воплощения. Но на практике все оказалось куда сложнее. </p>
<p>В какой-то момент походка, осанка, плавные движения Трауна стали для Флима настолько привычными, что отпала необходимость думать о них. Позже его собственные интонации в речи сменились интонациями гранд-адмирала, казавшийся чужеродным акцент стал почти родным. Работа голосовых связок, языка и дыхания дошла до автоматизма, так что Флим смог не только гонять по каюте мышиного дроида, доставившего ему столько хлопот и тревожных часов, но и говорить с живыми людьми по комлинку — и никто не замечал подмены. Правда, последнее он проделывал только под присмотром гранд-адмирала. Флим признавал, что тем самым Траун проявлял величайшую мудрость, потому как в одиночку он наверняка не удержался бы и начал шутить. Конечно, не рассказывать пошлые анекдоты старшим офицерам голосом их командира, но заказать что-нибудь вкусное и экзотическое на кухне мог. Или, прикрываясь именем Империи, провернуть какую-нибудь аферу на крупную сумму. Справиться с этим искушением оказалось невероятно сложно.</p>
<p>Разобравшись с внешним воплощением роли, Флим занялся изучением ее внутреннего содержания. Наставники в академии долго ругались бы на Флима за такую расстановку приоритетов, но выбора у него фактически не было. Со дня знакомства гранд-адмирал очень мало рассказывал о себе и внутренних мотивах своих поступков. Если бы Флиму нужно было только позировать для камер, он бы не волновался. Но ему предстояло двигаться и выступать на публике, возможно, отвечать на вопросы, принимать поздравления, давать советы. И если выучить речь, идеально отработав произношение, он мог, то с экспромтами дела обстояли хуже. Как Траун отреагирует на неожиданные предложения? Где уступит, а где будет стоять насмерть? После трех стандартных месяцев подготовки Флим все еще не был до конца уверен в правильности своих размышлений и выводов. Порой на тренировках ему удавалось ответить на каверзные вопросы Трауна подобающим образом, но иногда он нелепо попадал впросак.</p>
<p>В первую неделю на борту «Химеры» он составил список основных постулатов, на которых собирался строить свою роль. Первоначально в него были включены всего два пункта:</p>
<p>а) Траун — невыносимая и заносчивая задница;</p>
<p>б) он владеет собой, как никто из смертных.</p>
<p>В дальнейшем к нему практически ничего не прибавилось, потому что Флим не знал, как сформулировать основные характеристики своего героя. За придирками и педантизмом Трауна лежало понимание важности мелочей и того, как они могут сказаться на общем деле. Гранд-адмирал знал себе цену не из-за чрезмерного самомнения, а потому, что соотношение побед и поражений у него было совершенно невероятное. Он верил в себя и свои силы, поскольку действительно многое знал и умел. Опыт успешных сражений заставил окружающих доверять его суждениям. </p>
<p>Доводилось Флиму видеть грозного гранд-адмирала таким, каким тот ни разу не представал перед публикой. В его операциях, казавшихся подсказанными вдохновением, было процентов десять врожденного гения, все остальное составлял каторжный труд расчетов, анализа, прикидок, изучения поступающей информации, бессонных ночей и литров кафа. Траун отдавал всего себя Империи, не ожидая похвал, не надеясь на получение личной выгоды — в этом Флим был уверен. Словно он видел перед собой некую высокую цель, более важную, чем он сам, чем его амбиции, чем война и даже, возможно, чем Империя. Иногда, чтобы дать отдых мозгу, гранд-адмирал возился со своими исаламири, которые, благодаря его стараниям, стали почти совсем ручными. Бывало, брал кого-нибудь из своих любимцев на руки, гладил и всерьез разговаривал с ними, будто они могли дать осмысленный ответ. Такие сцены неизменно умиляли Флима. В то же время ему казалось, что пушистые бессловесные ящерицы — единственные, кому Траун по-настоящему доверяет и перед кем не притворяется грозной ледяной горой осуждения. Что это, как не крайняя степень одиночества?</p>
<p>В один из дней Флиму понадобилось проконсультироваться с Трауном относительно его прошлого. Файл, который он тогда изучал, был зашифрован почти полностью, доступны для чтения оказались только некоторые слова. После долгих уговоров Юха согласилась пропустить Флима в каюту гранд-адмирала. Она приложила механическую ладонь к панели на стене, и дверь беззвучно отъехала в сторону. Кивнув в знак благодарности, Флим прошел через столовую в кабинет гранд-адмирала. Он ожидал увидеть своего нанимателя на его привычном месте, но ошибся. На спинку командирского кресла был накинут белоснежный китель, перчатки лежали на углу стола, компьютер проводил анализ данных в автоматическом режиме, голограммы произведений искусства исчезли. Вид покинутого кабинета напоминал о том, что Траун тоже иногда отдыхал. Флим уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, но тут его взгляд выхватил в полутьме что-то белое. У дальней стены, на узкой походной койке, подложив руку под голову, вытянулся верховный главнокомандующий имперскими силами. Время от времени он хмурился во сне, губы поджимались, чтобы в следующую секунду расслабиться. Одна рука бессильно свесилась с края койки и почти касалась пола. Флим не удержался от искушения сфотографировать Трауна на память, затем тихо подошел к нему, осторожно, боясь разбудить, поднял его руку и положил ему на грудь. Гранд-адмирал тяжело вздохнул. Пару напряженных секунд Флиму казалось, что пылающие красные глаза сейчас откроются и окатят его волной фирменного презрения. Но Траун так и не проснулся. Флим подумал, не погасить ли в кабинете свет, но отказался от этого замысла: тогда гранд-адмирал точно узнает, что его видели спящим, и оскорбится. На цыпочках актер покинул своего нанимателя. Потом внутренний циник нещадно ругал его за проявление заботы. «Может, надо было его еще и одеялком накрыть? Или отнести на ручках в кроватку? Он бы тебя пнул и заставил десять раз спеть гимн Империи, чтоб впредь неповадно было лениться», — мысленно издевался над собой Флим. Он привык доверять своему внутреннему цинику, ведь именно тот столько лет помогал ему выживать, но какой-то робкий голосок в глубине души шептал о том, что не стал бы Траун лишать его отдыха, а все требования придуманы только для его блага.</p>
<p>Подобных неформальных сцен Флим видел в изобилии. Чем более безупречный фасад демонстрировал гранд-адмирал, тем чаще он вспоминал их. Он поклялся себе, что не расскажет о них никому, прежде всего — Трауну. Но именно о них Флим думал, когда наносил грим, когда подбирал «правильное» выражение лица.</p>
<p>После обеда Траун навестил своего двойника. Ему казалось, что утром он слишком грубо обошелся с актером. В конце концов, тот лишь стремился хорошо выполнять свою работу — за это следовало вознаграждать, а не ругать — но выбрал неудачный момент для разговора. Когда Траун открыл дверь в каюту Флима, на секунду ему показалось, что он стоит перед зеркалом. Очень странным зеркалом. В отражении белую форму заменяли вещи свободного покроя, но лицо, руки, фигура несомненно принадлежали ему. Зрелище было немного пугающее. Он вспомнил, как однажды, много лет назад, юношей, вернулся домой в отпуск и с удивлением обнаружил, насколько они с братом сделались похожи. И с годами это сходство только росло. Замешательство длилось всего несколько секунд. Не было никакого зеркала, Трасс пропал без вести и не мог появиться из ниоткуда. Просто в каюте находился актер — и весьма талантливый.</p>
<p>— Добро пожаловать, адмирал, — произнес Флим голосом Трауна. — Я с нетерпением ожидал вашего возвращения. Нам пора обсудить некоторые детали кампании, которая раз и навсегда покончит с повстанцами.</p>
<p>Он грациозно прошествовал к рабочему столу, по-хозяйски откинулся в кресле, нажал несколько кнопок и сложил руки под подбородком. </p>
<p>— На этой схеме вы видите основные перемещения сил врага за последнюю неделю, — продолжал актер. — Они стягивают корабли к Мирам Ядра, оставляя нам на откуп почти все Внешнее кольцо. Очевидно, надеются, что мы прельстимся им и начнем тратить ресурсы и время на его завоевание. Поздравляю, адмирал, вы здорово напугали повстанцев, раз они решили так рискнуть.</p>
<p>Хотя Флим был одет в домашние вещи и тапочки, он держался с такой уверенностью, словно носил парадную форму гранд-адмирала. Его взгляд не искал одобрения Трауна, тон не допускал возражений. Любой слушатель внимал бы ему с благоговением. Свой монолог Флим закончил вопросом «Что вы на это скажете?» и сделал приглашающий жест рукой, предлагая Трауну поучаствовать в дискуссии. Тот промолчал.</p>
<p>Вместо обсуждения проделанного актером анализа текущей обстановки в кабинете прозвучали сдержанные аплодисменты. Глупо было бы ожидать от гранд-адмирала цветов, улюлюканья и рукоплесканий, но каждым четким хлопком он выражал одобрение проделанной работе.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Глава 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Грим Флима был безупречен во всем, кроме одного — водостойкости. Смывать его приходилось почти так же долго и тщательно, как наносить. Временами Флиму казалось, что краска отходит от лица вместе с кожей. Но какая это мелочь по сравнению с создаваемым эффектом! Траун похвалил не только предпремьерный показ грима и игры, но и все последующие. Периодически он, конечно, вставлял едкую ремарку, останавливал или поправлял увлекшегося актера, однако делал это не так часто, как в первые недели обучения. Посчитав, что пора переходить к следующему этапу тренировок, Траун торжественно вручил Флиму сияющий белизной китель, брюки и сапоги.</p>
<p>— Вот и ваш костюм, — прокомментировал он. </p>
<p>Флим повертел в руках китель и насупился. Вещь была дорогая, явно не из той синтешерсти, которую пускали на обычную имперскую форму, на пышные эполеты пошло немало ауродиевых нитей. Никакого сравнения с обычной сценической бутафорией. Пожалуй, этот китель — самый дорогой и аутентичный костюм из всех, что ему доводилось носить. И все же… Флим заметил чуть потемневший с внутренней стороны ворот, мельчайшие складки на рукавах в районе локтей и на талии и сказал:</p>
<p>— Вот сейчас мне действительно обидно.</p>
<p>— Что такое? — Траун удивился, окинул взглядом отданные вещи.</p>
<p>— Он не новый. То, что я — ваш двойник, не обязывает меня одевать обноски.</p>
<p>— Надевать. Здесь нет никакого неуважения к вам. Вы забыли одного очень важного участника нашего спектакля.</p>
<p>Флим сразу насторожился:</p>
<p>— Кого? </p>
<p>— Рукха. На публике я всегда появляюсь в его сопровождении, — спокойно ответил Траун. — Как вам известно, ногри отличаются превосходным обонянием. Остаточные следы моего запаха на одежде помогут вам его обмануть.</p>
<p>— Как, вы ему не скажете?</p>
<p>— На данном этапе — нет.</p>
<p>Флим вдруг почувствовал себя неуютно. Ногри вообще и Рукх в частности славились ненавистью к обману и слыли первоклассными убийцами.</p>
<p>— Ладно. Но вряд ли удастся так легко его провести, — нерадостно пробормотал актер.</p>
<p>— На этот случай у меня есть решение.</p>
<p>Решением оказалась туалетная вода, которой всегда пользовался Траун, с добавлением эссенции его феромонов и пота. Каким образом была получена эта смесь, Флим не представлял и посчитал за лучшее не спрашивать. Главное, что ароматная жидкость полностью, по словам Трауна, маскировала естественный запах человека. И все же Флим нервничал. Как ни пытался он уговорить гранд-адмирала посвятить Рукха в их замысел, в ответ получал лишь одно: «Всему свое время».</p>
<p>То ли из-за тревоги, то ли из-за понимания лежащей на нем ответственности, но, впервые надев китель гранд-адмирала, Флим посмотрел на себя в зеркало и почувствовал, как тело напрягается против воли. Он был одет как верховный главнокомандующий, грим и линзы нивелировали незначительные различия во внешности, но первые несколько минут он ощущал себя обычным человеком, который оказался не на своем месте. Тут же он расправил плечи и постарался почувствовать то, что чувствует Траун. Но вместо уверенности и всемогущества пришли груз обязанностей и страх не оправдать ожидания. Плечи напряглись, спина стала неестественно прямой, всякое подобие настоящей жизни ушло из тела. Во время афер Флиму и раньше доводилось изображать имперцев, но никогда — кого-то столь высокопоставленного и известного. Пародии не в счет: тогда он комиковал на сцене и всерьез не пытался никого убедить в том, что он действительно гранд-адмирал Траун, а не просто актер. Стало очевидно: игры закончились, на этом этапе уже слишком поздно отказываться от роли. Чтобы успокоиться, Флим вспомнил фразу, которую всегда произносил перед выходом на сцену. Она стала своего рода молитвой, оберегом и талисманом на удачу.</p>
<p>— Все в ней искусство, все — обман, — негромко сказал он своему отражению.</p>
<p>— Простите, что? — поинтересовался Траун, хотя никогда не жаловался на слух.</p>
<p>— Да так, пустяки, — ответил Флим торопливо и смущенно. — Эту фразу обвинитель кидает главной героине пьесы «Последнее испытание Истины», которую я очень люблю.</p>
<p>— У вас хороший вкус, — одобрительно кивнул Траун.</p>
<p>Флим оживился. Пьеса считалась малоизвестной и ставилась так редко, что только истинный ценитель творчества драматурга мог быть с ней знаком. Еще один маленький штрих к портрету.</p>
<p>— Когда-нибудь видели, как в ней играет Винсса Старфлер? Вот это талант! — воскликнул с восторгом Флим. — Я натурально плакал, когда слушал ее прощальный монолог. Жаль, она редко играла в театре и предпочитала голофильмы.</p>
<p>— Да, в финале она выкладывалась во всю мощь своего таланта, — согласился Траун. — Но мне кажется, лучше всего ей удавалась пауза после монолога. Помните, как она молча смотрела в зал строгим взглядом, словно обвиняла зрителей в несчастьях своей героини? Это была настоящая игра на нервах. И каждый раз, когда я видел постановку, зрители сдавались первыми.</p>
<p>— Эх, что за женщина! Жаль, что ушла из театра и с экранов. Интересно, что ее сподвигло?</p>
<p>После этих слов появившаяся было заинтересованность во взгляде гранд-адмирала сразу угасла.</p>
<p>— Слухи ходят самые разные, но не подобает обсуждать поступки дамы, — подчеркнуто равнодушным тоном сказал он. — Вернемся к нашим делам. Через два дня у вас премьера. И первая большая проверка. Я приглашу капитана Пеллеона в свой кабинет, чтобы передать ему распоряжения относительно нашего ближайшего будущего. — Траун протянул актеру падд: — Вот речь, которую вы произнесете, с большим или меньшим отклонением от текста. Ваша цель — не только донести до него свои слова, но и сделать это так, чтобы вас не раскусили. Капитан Пеллеон почти год служит под моим началом и успел изучить меня до некоторой степени. Он наблюдательный человек, поэтому вам придется приложить максимум усилий для перевоплощения.</p>
<p>— Ого, мне надо будет поговорить с ним об искусстве, — улыбнулся Флим, пробегая глазами строки.</p>
<p>— Разумеется. Нужные голограммы находятся здесь, ознакомьтесь.</p>
<p>Траун передал двойнику инфочип, тот повертел его в пальцах и поинтересовался:</p>
<p>— А если он поймет, что я — не вы?</p>
<p>— Тогда его придется посвятить в нашу маленькую тайну, чего мне пока хотелось бы избежать.</p>
<p>— Меня больше тревожит моя безопасность, имперцы ведь горазды из бластеров палить, чуть что не так.</p>
<p>— Я буду находиться в соседнем помещении, чтобы предотвратить возможные неприятные эксцессы, хотя не думаю, что до этого дойдет. Капитан Пеллеон — один из самых сдержанных офицеров флота и не склонен распускать руки. Справитесь?</p>
<p>— Как два пальца о пермакрит.</p>
<p>Траун испустил страдальческий стон на грани слышимости.</p>
<p>— — — </p>
<p>В назначенный час капитан Пеллеон нажал на кнопку интеркома у двери кабинета гранд-адмирала и испросил разрешения войти. В приемной его, как обычно, встретил Рукх и, обменявшись с ним парой колкостей, пропустил к Трауну. Гранд-адмирал сидел за столом в привычном окружении голограмм диковинных произведений искусства. Отдав честь и поприветствовав своего командира, Пеллеон замер на приличном расстоянии с выражением лица, которое можно было бы назвать почтительным. Он ждал, какими новыми необычными знаниями и заданиями снабдит его Траун. Чего он не знал, так это того, что сидевший в полутьме мужчина с голубой кожей и красными глазами вовсе не являлся гранд-адмиралом Трауном.</p>
<p>Приглушенный свет помог Флиму скрыть тревогу. Он неспешно переводил взгляд с одной голограммы на другую, как обычно делал Траун, завел разговор издалека, рассуждая об искусстве и тонкостях находившихся перед ним работ. Когда нет уверенности в собственных силах или предмет беседы неинтересен, велико искушение поскорее произнести заготовленный текст и отделаться от него раз и навсегда. Типичная ошибка начинающего актера. Флим ее избежал. Подавив волнение, он говорил с Пеллеоном медленно, ясно и отчетливо, давая тому время осознать сказанное. Подготовленная Трауном речь была логичной, последовательностью ее изложения можно было восхититься, поэтому Флим лишь незначительно отклонялся от заданного курса, дабы придать словам чуть больше жизни. Чтобы капитан не чувствовал себя предметом мебели, он задавал ему уточняющие вопросы, поощрял его тщательно сдерживаемое и плохо скрываемое любопытство. Пеллеон не был совсем беспросветным олухом — любимый вид «клиентов» Флима — но он поверил в представление. Вероятно, видел он то же, что и прочие легковерные: красивую имперскую форму и ранговую пластину высокопоставленного офицера. Обычно никому даже в голову не приходило как следует рассматривать лицо человека (в данном случае не совсем человека), говорящего с характерной самоуверенностью. Но даже если бы Пеллеон подошел вплотную к Флиму, то не нашел бы в выражении его лица или манерах сколько-нибудь существенных отличий от оригинала. Записав и усвоив все, что «гранд-адмирал» желал сообщить ему, капитан ретировался.</p>
<p>Маленькая победа над Пеллеоном вселила во Флима уверенность. Позже он еще несколько раз повторял успех. Потренировавшись на капитане, он начал (с разрешения Трауна) принимать других офицеров. И они не заметили подмены. Зато смотрели на актера с восхищением или подобострастием, послушно исполняли его приказы. Прикажи им Флим выйти в открытый космос без скафандра — обычно здравомыслящие люди сделали бы это без колебаний. Это льстило его самомнению. Тогда Флим стал пробовать свои таланты на совещаниях. Про себя он поражался тому, как точно Траун предсказывал, кто из собравшихся что скажет, и какие разумные ответы он предлагал. Через некоторое время в душе Флима поселилось настойчивое желание показать итог работы над образом зрителям. После месяца выступлений на «домашней сцене» он уже достаточно уверенно чувствовал себя в образе гранд-адмирала, отработал все внешние элементы, довел грим до совершенства. В конце концов, ведь именно для этого его и наняли. Но Траун не спешил. Он все время что-то прикидывал, рассчитывал, и в конце концов Флиму пришлось буквально умолять его позволить выступить перед публикой. Соглашаясь на его просьбу, гранд-адмирал имел вид отца, сдавшегося перед канючащим в магазине ребенком.</p>
<p>— Через две недели состоится генеральная ассамблея у конгломерата промышленников. Те самые толстосумы, которых вы так любите, соберутся, чтобы помериться влиянием и состоянием, — не без иронии сказал Траун. — Часть из них — преданные слуги Империи, часть работает на обе стороны, часть открыто поддерживает повстанцев и постарается передать им все сказанное и сделанное вами. Ваша цель — поддержать верных нам людей и мотивировать тех, кто колеблется, присоединиться к нам.</p>
<p>Новость одновременно обрадовала и озадачила Флима:</p>
<p>— Разве нельзя просто отобрать их заводы? Я слышал, раньше такое часто бывало.</p>
<p>— Времена гранд-моффа Таркина давно прошли. Насильственный захват потребует массы времени и ресурсов, которых у нас сейчас нет. Кроме того, он создает благодатную почву для актов саботажа. Намного лучше, когда на нас работают добровольно и делают все на совесть, чтобы обойти конкурентов.</p>
<p>— Лады, понял. Но как же я заставлю их присоединиться к Империи?</p>
<p>— Только обещаниями выгодных условий, достойной оплаты, сокращения налоговых отчислений, — Траун вытащил из кармана датакарту. — Полный список вместе с текстом выступления здесь. На этой карте вы также найдете список гостей с файлом на каждого. Имейте в виду, с некоторыми из них я знаком лично, обстоятельства знакомства, встреч и личные особенности тоже приведены.</p>
<p>— А если мне не удастся никого заманить, вы посчитаете, что я не справился?</p>
<p>— Мне достаточно знать, что вы сделали все, что в ваших силах. Я не рассчитываю, что люди, умудренные годами правления, массово откажутся от дополнительных источников дохода, пленившись вашими чарами. Но вы должны уведомить их о нашем предложении. Если хотя бы двое из десяти перестанут снабжать повстанцев, это уже неплохой результат. Остальные пусть и дальше следят за моей кампанией, по мере ее продвижения они присоединятся к нам.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Глава 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Состоятельных промышленников объединяла прежде всего тяга к роскоши, стремление показать свое превосходство над окружающими, поэтому вечеринку они обставили соответственно. Она напоминала смесь выставки достижений производства и праздника в борделе. По залу помпезного дворца, построенного специально для ассамблей, между столами с редкими винами и изысканными угощениями прогуливались люди и инородцы. Вокруг них, словно бабочки, сновали помощники, советники, переводчики, аккредитованные журналисты и эскорты обоего пола. Заметив в толпе знакомое лицо, воротилы бизнеса устремлялись к коллегам, предварительно отогнав от себя стаю приспешников, а затем вместе ныряли в один из многочисленных альковов для частных переговоров. В воздухе витал тяжелый дух еды, вина и разврата. Флима мутило от вида отъевшихся рож толстосумов, дорогих материалов и драгоценностей на их эскортах, чьи жизни не стоили и десятой части того, что на них надето. Особенно огорчало актера то, что все это богатство проходит мимо него. Пускай сейчас он зарабатывал честные деньги — Траун, как и обещал, платил в срок и в полном объеме — но мошенническая жилка нашептывала: все вокруг так и просятся, чтобы их как следует «пощипали». Война приносила огромную прибыль, разумеется, если верфи или заводы не уничтожались ковровыми бомбардировками кого-либо из участников конфликта. Смерть и лишения одних спонсировали праздник жизни для других.</p>
<p>В центр этого супа из бизнеса, лицемерия, жадности и удовольствий влилась тонкая струйка имперской делегации во главе с самим гранд-адмиралом. Краем глаза Флим видел, что сопровождающие офицеры с интересом поглядывали на столы с выпивкой и шикарных женщин, но не осмеливались покинуть своего предводителя. Он решил по возвращении на борт «Химеры» узнать у настоящего Трауна, как тот относится к подобным сборищам. Флим отлично понимал, что его герой далек от джедайского аскетизма, и все же он казался существом более высокоморальным, чем собравшиеся в зале. В его поступках хотя бы была честность.</p>
<p>Здороваясь с гостями, Флим держался с достоинством, на лживые приветствия отвечал холодными любезностями, давно ставшими визитной карточкой имперских офицеров. До официального открытия ассамблеи с ее торжественными речами оставалось еще немного времени, которое гранд-адмиралу полагалось использовать для общения с союзниками. По понятным причинам Флим не мог избегать этих людей, но старался свести общение с ними к минимуму. Да и вне образа находить новых знакомых у него получалось лучше, чем поддерживать контакт со старыми.</p>
<p>По тому, как гости устремились в соседний зал, он понял, что официальная часть начинается. Там их уже встречали официантки, в основном — хорошенькие тви’лечки в полупрозрачных нарядах, и провожали к столам. Заняв почетное место во главе стола, отведенного для имперской делегации, Флим осмотрелся. Неподалеку он заметил неймодианцев в их нелепых головных уборах и пышных одеждах; чуть поодаль ожидаемо восседали выходцы с Маластера, за ними виднелись высокие лбы членов Банковского клана. При виде муунов к горлу Флима подступил комок. Он помнил, сколько должен банкам Муунилиста, вплоть до последнего кредита. Эти счета были единственными, по которым он платил точно в срок. Конечно, он был слишком мелкой сошкой, чтобы для его поимки наняли охотников за головами, но рисковать не хотелось. Мууны знали множество способов отравить кому-либо жизнь и взыскать долги, помимо убийства.</p>
<p>Когда все расселись и отдали должное первому бокалу вина, которое щедро разливали официантки, со своего места поднялся председатель правительства Корпоративного сектора, кашлянул и обратился к гостям. Начал он с общих слов приветствия и благодарности за визит; чем дальше, тем больше его речь напоминала годовой отчет перед членами правления. Усиленный звуковыми установками, его голос разносился по залу. Офицеры за столом быстро потеряли интерес к его словам и сосредоточились на любовании женщинами, которых никогда не смогут себе позволить, а Флим слушал внимательно: возможно, Трауну пригодится его пересказ. После десяти минут, показавшихся вечностью, председатель закончил речь и поднял тост за благополучие всех собравшихся. Те немногие, кого мало интересовали успехи Корпоративного сектора, осушили бокалы с явным облегчением. Флим, как учил его Траун, только сделал вид, что пьет. Гранд-адмирал пугал его картинами того, что может произойти, если ему что-нибудь подмешают в вино, и установил правило: ничего не есть и не пить до выступления перед камерами. Про себя актер гадал, являлись ли эти наставления результатом собственного печального опыта или же плодами паранойи, но был вынужден признать, что в них есть смысл.</p>
<p>Не успели гости как следует отведать закуски, как председатель снова привлек к себе внимание. Теперь он напомнил собравшимся о высокой чести, которую Империя оказала Корпоративному сектору. Словно кто-то мог не заметить группу мужчин в военной форме со строгими лицами. К счастью, вводная часть не затянулась. Право слова перешло к гранд-адмиралу Трауну. Голокамеры, до этого кружившие вокруг председателя, устремились к имперскому столу.</p>
<p>Неспешно, как неоднократно отрабатывалось на тренировках, Флим поднялся из-за стола, окинул взором зал, сделал небольшую паузу, привлекая к себе внимание. С облегчением он заметил, что даже те, кто до этого потихоньку выпивали или закусывали, отложили приборы в сторону и повернулись к нему. Он почувствовал, что имеет полное право говорить с собравшимися, а они обязаны его слушать. «Вот что значит быть гранд-адмиралом», — подумал Флим. С четко выверенными интонациями, с отработанным акцентом он начал ответную речь.</p>
<p>Вещание с ассамблеи шло в прямом эфире по нескольким локальным каналам Корпоративного сектора. В сотнях километров над поверхностью планеты, где она проходила, Траун смотрел трансляцию со смесью тревоги и надежды. Он верил в то, что Флим справится, если не возникнет никаких непредвиденных обстоятельств. Но опыт подсказывал, что они возникали практически всегда. Пока все шло хорошо. Камеры несколько раз показывали отведенный имперской делегации стол, и Флим выглядел замечательно как издалека, так и вблизи.</p>
<p>Одна из исаламири выбралась из клетки, подошла к Трауну и стала тереться мордой о его сапог. Не дождавшись никакой ответной реакции от хозяина, она начала пробовать его сапог на зуб, надеясь хоть так привлечь к себе внимание. Улыбнувшись, Траун поднял с пола исаламири, посадил на колени, одной рукой стал гладить ее меховую спинку, другой — чесать под подбородком. Ящерица прикрыла глаза, выражая экстаз и полное довольство жизнью. На короткое мгновение гранд-адмирал залюбовался существом, вся жизнь которого состояла только из кормлений, сна, игр и ласк хозяина. Исаламири не нужно ничего доказывать, ничего добиваться — они приносили пользу самим фактом своего существования. За созерцанием любимицы Траун чуть не пропустил момент выхода Флима на «сцену». Двигался тот легко и свободно; точно выдержал паузу; слова слетали с его губ именно так, как должны были. Оставалось только поражаться перемене, которая произошла с вульгарным актером, которого гранд-адмирал увидел несколько месяцев назад на сцене. Не осталось ни следа развязности и глупых ужимок, ни намека на фальшь или наигрыш. Флим не просто вошел в образ, он жил им, он действительно стал гранд-адмиралом Трауном, величественным, хладнокровным и неумолимым. Глядя на его выступление, Траун вдруг понял, что ловит каждое слово его речи, хотя уж он-то знал ее наизусть — он сам ее написал. Но Флим произносил слова с выражением и шиком — иного слова не подобрать — и зачаровывал публику волнующими перспективами. В нем было какое-то мистическое обаяние, компенсирующее все его недостатки в обычной жизни. На самом деле исходивший от Флима шарм и грозная таинственность лишь частично принадлежали актеру. Все это создал Траун задолго до того, как Флим подал документы в академию театрального искусства. Однако Траун был не прочь поделиться толикой своего величия ради главного. В случае успеха представлений Флима он рассматривал возможность даровать тому больше свободы во время выступлений. Не являясь эмоциональным мужчиной, Траун тем не менее понимал важность эмоций для подавляющего большинства разумных существ галактики. Если более страстные речи Флима смогут поднять боевой дух или пробудить сознательность, он был готов внести исправления в свой публичный образ.</p>
<p>А Флим в это время блаженствовал перед объективами голокамер. Наконец-то он получил то внимание, о котором мечтал с детства. Все голокамеры были направлены на него, промышленники смотрели с трепетом и благоговением, военные — с восхищением. Свою речь он закончил на высокой оптимистической ноте и осушил бокал под аплодисменты. Если и впредь все его задания будут такими же легкими, то он в восторге от новой работы. Траун обещал трудоустройство на пять лет с возможным продлением, и Флим был настроен изображать гранд-адмирала до тех пор, пока тот не выйдет в отставку. «А положена ли им отставка? Надо будет спросить», — подумал Флим. К сожалению, он не мог вспомнить ни одного гранд-адмирала, который дожил бы до преклонных лет и умер своей смертью. Мысль об этом слегка подпортила ему настроение, но Флим не дал воли чувствам — не перед голокамерами, записывающими устройствами и официантками-шпионками.</p>
<p>К концу вечера главы трех компаний, ранее поставлявших вооружение обеим сторонам конфликта, заявили о прекращении поставок Новой Республике. Как бы Флиму ни хотелось приписать это достижение своим чарам, он все же понимал: более высокие закупочные цены по сравнению с повстанцами и ополовиненные до завершения войны налоги сыграли главную роль.</p>
<p>После окончания вечера почти у самого выхода из дворца Флима нагнал толстый тви’лек, негласный лидер группы сомневающихся. В списке гостей он значился под именем Гем Цанпиншу, не входил в число знакомых гранд-адмирала, славился любовью к роскоши и сбору информации. Последнее обстоятельство особенно насторожило Флима. Шурша многослойными долгополыми одеждами, мощная фигура тви’лека подплыла к Флиму и отвесила такой церемонный поклон, что одно из его длинных лекку чуть не коснулось пола.</p>
<p>— Перед тем как вы нас покинете, позвольте преподнести вам в подарок этот замечательный образец наутоланского искусства, — почти пропел Цанпиншу.</p>
<p>По мановению его руки от толпы свитских отделился помощник с черной коробкой в руках. Тви’лек открыл ее и указал на содержимое, уверяя, что недавно приобрел чудесную вазу для своей коллекции, но, прослышав о любви высокого гостя к искусству, решил уступить ее ему. «Ишь какой аттракцион щедрости», — подумал Флим, разглядывая вазу. Это сразу показалось ему подозрительным. В заметках Трауна не было ни слова о склонности Цанпиншу к дорогостоящим сюрпризам, тем более если подарок изначально предназначался ему самому. «Что-то здесь не так», — решил Флим, взял вазу в руки и повнимательнее присмотрелся к ней. Он страстно желал, чтобы настоящий гранд-адмирал оказался рядом: его-то никто не мог одурачить. Но пришлось справляться самому. Несколько гостей подошли поближе, желая понять, что происходит. Гранд-адмирал не мог быстро захлопнуть коробку, поблагодарить и быстро покинуть дворец, оправдывая спешку стремлением не опоздать на челнок. Поэтому Флим сконцентрировал внимание на объекте, как учили в академии, и неторопливо изучал форму, текстуру и цвет вазы, а окружающие с интересом наблюдали за ним. Предмет несомненно старинный, немало повидал на своем веку и представлял ценность — Флим прогнал из мыслей список скупщиков антиквариата, которым он мог бы его толкнуть, — но все же что-то в нем диссонировало с общей концепцией. По занятиям в академии Флим помнил, как должны выглядеть наутоланские вазы разных эпох, и неуловимое несоответствие стандартам той, которую ему презентовали, тревожило. И тут, словно озарение, пришло воспоминание о преподавателе истории быта, въедливом куаррене, который до последнего не соглашался принимать его поделки.</p>
<p>— Благодарю вас за подарок, — вежливо сказал Флим голосом гранд-адмирал, — но вас обманули. Это работа не наутоланов, а ансельмов. Распространенная ошибка, поскольку эти расы живут на одной планете и взаимопроникновение культур в их искусстве особенно сильно. Обратите внимание на ручки и основание вазы: слишком толстые и неудобные для наутоланских рук, но идеально подходящие для рук ансельмов. И все же это прекрасный подарок, я принимаю его с благодарностью, — он положил вазу обратно в коробку и передал ее своему адъютанту.</p>
<p>Цанпиншу сделал вид, что пристыжен, но Флим успел заметить промелькнувшую в его глазах радость: то ли оттого, что ему удалось избавиться от сомнительного предмета коллекции, то ли оттого, что гранд-адмирал Траун в самом деле оказался тем, за кого себя выдавал — военным гением и знатоком искусства. Какое разочарование постигло бы его, узнай он правду!</p>
<p>Позже, рассказывая о произошедшем настоящему Трауну, Флим был весел, но в первый момент во дворце для ассамблей его охватила паника. Слушавший его гранд-адмирал не паниковал, но встревожился. Ему-то потребовалось меньше минуты, чтобы распознать подмену.</p>
<p>— Насколько я помню, мы не обсуждали сходства и различия в работах наутолан и ансельмов. Как же вам удалось их найти? — поинтересовался он.</p>
<p>— История искусств, история костюма, история архитектуры, история быта, обычаи народов галактики, — начал перечислять Флим, загибая пальцы. — Все это и многое другое мы проходили в академии, причем не абы как, а по каждому предмету делали по три макета из разных эпох. Студенты сами шили костюмы и делали грим, показывали манеры выбранной расы, читали отрывки из произведений их великих авторов.</p>
<p>— Звучит очень увлекательно.</p>
<p>— Да — когда ты не валишься с ног от усталости после ночной халтуры и не засыпаешь из-за этого на парах. </p>
<p>Ненадолго Флим прервался, чтобы вытащить линзы и промокнуть глаза платком, а затем продолжил рассказ:</p>
<p>— Был у нас препод по истории быта, очень дотошный, так мы чуть ли не каждый месяц сдавали маленькие поделки, а в конце семестра — большой макет. Несколько недель я с ним долбился и потом еще столько же пытался его сдать. Тема была «Соседи-конкуренты: гончарные мастерские ансельмов и наутолан, стоящие на одной улице». Так что если я в чем и вижу разницу, так это в их вазах и прочей посуде, чтоб им всем пусто было.</p>
<p>— Вам крупно повезло. Если бы вам подарили какую-нибудь другую вещь, могло выйти недоразумение. Нам нужно разработать систему связи на всякий случай, — задумчиво проговорил гранд-адмирал.</p>
<p>Через несколько дней после этого разговора Траун показал результат размышлений и трудов: то ли своих, то ли инженерного отдела. Про себя Флим предположил, что в молодости тот либо добровольно ходил в кружок любителей техники, либо в военной академии тоже заставляли мастерить всякие штуки, но промолчал. Во всяком случае, итог тайной и кропотливой работы гранд-адмирала оказался полезен. Флим стал обладателем микронаушника, такого крошечного, что он был незаметен даже с очень близкого расстояния. Такой же остался у Трауна и позволял держать связь «планета-орбита». Еще одним подарком стала ранговая пластина с встроенными камерой и микрофоном. Так Траун мог видеть и слышать все, что происходило вокруг его двойника, и подсказать, что делать в сложной ситуации. Флим расценил это как самое большое выражение заботы и признательности за его труды, на какое только гранд-адмирал был способен. </p>
<p>Последующие выходы в свет проходили без эксцессов, за исключением одного случая, который заставил поволноваться и Трауна, и его двойника.</p>
<p>Выжившие и сохранившие свои посты моффы, министры и советники покойного Императора пожелали знать, как продвигаются дела у гранд-адмирала. Формально для встречи был придуман предлог, ей присвоили красивое название, устроили торжественный прием, но суть от этого не менялась. Те, кто дал Трауну власть, хотели проверить, как он ею распоряжается. То есть выяснить, нет ли угрозы их драгоценным персонам. Траун с трудом переносил подобное общество и в лучшие времена, а сейчас, когда его кампания разворачивалась в полную силу, и вовсе находил встречу абсурдно неуместной. Однако на приглашение пришлось ответить. Гранд-адмирал подготовил подробное сообщение о том, что уже сделал, чем сейчас занимается, каковы планы на будущее. Этот текст он велел Флиму выучить слово в слово, не отклоняться от него ни в коем случае, потому как любая неосторожная или двусмысленная фраза могла быть превратно истолкована. «Ваша жизнь и судьба кампании зависят от того, насколько убедительно вы сыграете», — чуть сгустил краски Траун. Давно миновало то время, когда он был вернувшимся из ниоткуда гранд-адмиралом без флота, без покровителей, без связей, без средств для ведения войны. Однако кое-кому пока еще рано было об этом знать.</p>
<p>Даже в страшном или прекрасном сне Флим не грезил оказаться в обществе столь высокопоставленных персон. Эти люди, незримо или открыто, дергали за ниточки и заставляли шестеренки имперской махины крутиться. Цепочка проста. Чтобы воевать, нужны топливо, боеприпасы, запчасти, продукты питания. Все это кто-то должен произвести, заказать и доставить. Но сперва кто-то должен собрать налоги на закупки. И эта обязанность ложилась на плечи моффов и прежних советников Императора. Вот в какой компании оказался мелкий аферист, выходец из Внешнего кольца.</p>
<p>Сперва Флим волновался, но вскоре понял, что окружающие его люди — просто авантюристы чуть более крупного масштаба, чем он, и расслабился. Он был чужим среди военных и промышленников, поскольку мало что понимал в их делах и боялся ошибиться. Но тут он был своим, мелким хищником среди крупных. Заготовленный Трауном текст он произнес без запинки, на вопросы дал достаточно расплывчатые ответы, но выдал их за глубокомыслие. Главную цель Траун обозначил: успокоить моффов — и Флим точно ее придерживался. Сложно было отделаться от мысли, что его покровитель, куда более достойный во всех отношениях муж, вынужден отчитываться перед стайкой приспешников мертвого Императора. Несмотря на это, Флим сиял на приеме, расточал любезности — в которых непременно попытаются найти намеки на дальнейшие планы военной кампании, — тешил эго окружающих, словом, был в ударе. Внешне его довольство никак не проявлялось. Перед публикой находился самый идеальный Траун, какого только могло нарисовать воображение. </p>
<p>Настоящий гранд-адмирал краем уха слушал разговоры по передатчику, а сам в это время просматривал запись недавнего сражения с повстанцами. Он настолько углубился в раздумья, что не сразу заметил, как в наушнике повисла тишина, которая затем сменилась судорожным кашлем. Траун нажал на кнопку на падде, открывая прямую трансляция того, что происходило за столом. Скрытая в ранговой пластине камера тряслась в такт страшным приступам кашля Флима. На лицах его соседей по столу читался неподдельный ужас, Пеллеон требовал позвать врача. Траун посмотрел на стоявшую перед его двойником тарелку, на красиво нарезанные морепродукты. Кто докажет, что ядовитая рыба попала в тарелку высокого гостя намеренно, а не случайно? Грибы и морепродукты — лучшие друзья отравителей. Но постепенно кашель начал стихать, дыхание Флима выровнялось, он сделал маленький глоток из своего бокала и, извинившись, вышел из-за стола. Свита хотела последовать за ним, но он жестом велел им остаться.</p>
<p>— С вами все в порядке? — спросил Траун по внутренней связи.</p>
<p>Флим коротко кашлянул в ответ: «да» на их тайном языке.</p>
<p>— Уверены, что не нужен врач? Действие ядов порой непредсказуемо.</p>
<p>Раздался тихий чих — «нет».</p>
<p>Более-менее нормально поговорить они смогли, только когда Флим добрался до освежителя и заперся в кабинке. Ставить записывающие устройства в общественных уборных считалось дурным тоном, но рисковать не следовало. Из потайного кармана кителя Флим извлек палетку с зеркальцем, осмотрел лицо на предмет порчи грима и беззвучно произнес что-то созвучное со словом «гадство». Выкатившиеся из глаз слезы оставили на щеках влажные следы, но толстый слой голубой «штукатурки» поглотил их без следа. Недаром вся заказанная Флимом косметика была водостойкой. Но из-за сильного натяжения кожи в одном месте на щеке толстые слои грима потрескались. Флим быстро начал исправлять нанесенный ущерб, попутно рассказывая, как подавился куском рыбы и что пережил в эти секунды. Вслух не прозвучало ни слова: Траун читал историю волнений актера по отражению движений его губ в зеркальце палетки. Актер был раздражен, но вполне здоров, и гранд-адмирал успокоился. Внезапная публичная смерть двойника не входила в его ближайшие планы.</p>
<p>— Сперва я в самом деле подумал, что вас отравили, — сказал Траун.</p>
<p>— Если бы. От кашля у меня чуть линза не выпала, вот это была бы сцена, — одними губами ответил Флим.</p>
<p>Когда он признал свой внешний вид годным для выступления, то вернулся за стол, еще раз извинился и продолжил приятно проводить время. Настроение подняла едва скрываемая радость и облегчение на лицах офицеров свиты. В театре публика нечасто встречала его так тепло.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Глава 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Постепенно Флим начал привыкать к новой жизни. Муштра Трауна уступила место спокойным беседам и советам. В лице Флима он нашел благодарного слушателя. При массе достоинств капитан Пеллеон, как и большинство военнослужащих, не так много знал об искусстве; пускай он честно пытался постичь методику Трауна по составлению психологического портрета расы по ее творчеству, в итоге он наверняка относил ее к категории непостижимого колдовства на уровне мастера К’Баота. Другое дело Флим. В том, где Пеллеону не хватало базовых знаний, он мог бы считаться уверенным пользователем. Нехватку понимания того или иного произведения искусства он успешно компенсировал опытом общения с представителями создавшей его расы. Флим готов был поклясться, что Траун испытал огромное облегчение и удовольствие, найдя кого-то, с кем можно говорить о шедеврах и быть понятым.</p><p>Как правило, обучение — дорога с двусторонним движением, хотят этого его участники или нет. Время от времени Флим делился информацией о теневой жизни галактики. Первый раз это вышло случайно. Пара фраз вырвалась во время разговора, и он ожидал получить очередной выговор за отвлечение от работы. Однако Траун не стал бранить его, напротив, проявил живой интерес. Понимая, что его ценность в глазах гранд-адмирала резко упадет, когда оскудеет запас его знаний, Флим выдавал информацию дозированно. Это напоминало хождение по очень тонкому льду. Работать с имперцами не считалось чем-то зазорным: многие уважаемые охотники за головами и контрабандисты охотно брались за их заказы. Совсем другое дело — раскрывать тайны сообщества вольных торговцев. Работающие вне закона жили по понятиям. И задушевные разговоры с гранд-адмиралом находились в опасной близости от черты, за пересечение которой Флима могли подвергнуть остракизму. Поэтому актер и аферист надеялся, что о них никто не узнает.</p><p>Публичные выступления или визиты оказались не настолько частыми, как изначально думал Флим. На поле боя или под бластерные заряды его тоже не выставляли. Каким бы невероятным это ни казалось, но обманный трюк с феромонами сработал: Рукх не делал попыток убить двойника и не подавал виду, что раскусил подмену. Либо на данном этапе это не было в его интересах, либо, скорее всего, он видел то, что должен был видеть — гранд-адмирала Трауна. </p><p>Большую часть дня Флим был предоставлен самому себе; даже неусыпная Юха ослабила надзор. Первые дни после того, как он доказал Трауну свою полезность и пригодность, он убивал время за просмотром голофильмов или развлекательных шоу. Потом ему это надоело. Тупо переключая каналы, он наткнулся на передачу, где политологи, отставные военные, журналисты и персонажи, которые не являлись экспертами ни в одной сфере, но имели мнение по всем вопросам, обсуждали войну между Империей и повстанцами. Начали, как водится, издалека, а к тому времени, как Флим нашел этот канал, докатились уже до кампании Трауна. Выступления гостей студии прерывались голозаписями речей гранд-адмирала; их разбирали буквально слово за словом. Со смехом Флим отметил, что это его голос звучал на записях, его лицо появлялось на экране. Сначала он игнорировал участников программы, только смотрел, удачной ли вышла очередная съемка, хорошо ли он выглядел, но со временем стал слушать чужие мнения. Подсматривать за имперцами на борту «Химеры» и подслушивать их разговоры ему давно наскучило. Все они были переданы своему гранд-адмиралу, разделяли его взгляды в большей или меньшей степени, рвались разгромить Новую Республику. Новые мнения внесли приятное оживление в мысли Флима. Раньше он считал повстанцев и их сторонников мягкотелыми; теперь с удивлением обнаружил, что среди них есть такие же радикальные защитники демократии, как среди имперцев — поборники существующего режима.</p><p>Однажды Юха прислала Трауну запрос с пометкой высокого приоритета. В сообщении говорилось: «Биологическая единица спорит с головизором. Следует ли провести сканирование мозга на предмет психических отклонений?». Гранд-адмирал велел ей ничего не предпринимать. Несмотря на проведенные в Империи годы, людскую привычку разговаривать с неодушевленными предметами он так и не понял. Сунтир Фел иногда вел беседы со своим истребителем. Восс Парк мог обложить матом предмет мебели, о который ударился мизинцем. Дагон Нириц уговаривал свой падд быть хорошим и работать, когда тот по каким-то причинам глючил. При этом все они понимали, что не дождутся ответа. На время кампании по спасению Империи Траун приказал себе забыть о чувствах и обо всем, что мешало делу. Но, прочитав о том, чем занят Флим, он снова вспомнил своих людей, своих друзей. Тоска накатила резко и накрыла с головой, как океанская волна. Он скучал по ним, скучал сильнее, чем мог выразить.</p><p>— — — </p><p>После того как Траун чуть не разбомбил деревню ногри, Флим разглядел, что скрывается за блеском гения гранд-адмирала, его вечной самоуверенностью и решимостью. Он почувствовал, в каком отчаянии пребывал Траун, как ему не хватало прежнего имперского размаха и ресурсов. Очевидно, повстанцы что-то замышляли, нечто мерзкое и непонятное, но проникнуть в их замыслы не получалось, а ничто так не угнетало гранд-адмирала, как неведение. Тогда Флим попробовал утешить его предположением, что у повстанцев вообще нет никаких планов и продуманной стратегии. В лучшем случае у них имелись кое-какие наметки того, что надо сделать, а дальше как кривая выведет — они полностью полагались на судьбу или Силу. Но Трауна такой расклад не приободрил. Напротив, он счел непредсказуемого противника более опасным и впал в раздумья. С тех пор Флим остерегался высказывать свои суждения относительно стратегии, чтобы лишний раз не расстраивать гранд-адмирала. Кроме того, он избегал подшучивать над своим покровителем после вспышек гнева мастера К’Баота, неудачных попыток поймать Люка Скайуокера или его сестру, мелких и крупных военных неудач. Меньше всего гранд-адмирал нуждался в сочувствии, да и Флим не был чрезмерно чувствительным человеком, но все же актер сдерживал свое вечное стремление к разгильдяйству и дурачествам, приберегая его для тех вечеров, когда Траун пребывал в хорошем расположении духа.</p><p>По мере того, как Флим привыкал к своей роли, в нем росло чувство безнаказанности. Для того, чтобы завоевать внимание публики, требовался минимум усилий. Зрители хотели увидеть гранд-адмирала — его они и видели. Постепенно Флим начал воспринимать всех вокруг как статистов и декорации, а себя — как главного героя с надежным суфлером. Прекрасно зная, что публичная оплошность положит конец сотрудничеству с Трауном, он избегал дерзостей во время выступлений, приемов и совещаний. По-настоящему он «отрывался» в своих покоях, когда гранд-адмирал навещал его. В целом их отношения были ровными, при всем желании Флим не находил причин жаловаться. Каюта удобная, еда приличная, зарплата поступала регулярно. Он подсчитал, что через пару месяцев полностью расплатится с долгами и сможет начать копить. Когда он поделился этой радостной новостью с Трауном, тот был настолько любезен, что дал несколько советов, куда лучше всего вложить деньги. Своему чутью в вопросе финансов Флим не доверял и принял их с благодарностью. Впервые за много лет в его жизни появилась стабильность и какие-то перспективы помимо того, чтобы умереть под забором на задворках галактики. Страх перед возможным покушением отошел на задний план после того, как он лично убедился в эффективности работы имперской охраны и Рукха. Теперь разнообразные страхи за жизнь тревожили его не больше, чем любого другого жителя галактики.</p><p>Был только один случай, когда он вспомнил, что такое ужас. Единственный раз гранд-адмирал показал зубы, раз и навсегда обозначив границы дозволенного.</p><p>Однажды, не зная, чем себя занять, Флим решил посмотреть, что поделывает у себя в кабинете его покровитель. В девяноста девяти случаях из ста тот не занимался ничем выдающимся. Перебирал сводки. Читал что-то на падде. Рассматривал голограммы произведений искусства. Скука смертная. Однако в этот раз Флим увидел, что Траун в кабинете не один и беседует с отвратительного вида инородцем. То был, конечно, его телохранитель-ногри, но Флим никак не мог привыкнуть к его отталкивающему виду. Со спины он показался актеру еще более безобразным.</p><p>— Простите мою дерзость, господин, но я не мог не заметить, как вы с ним сблизились в последнее время, — говорил ногри, всем телом выражая почтительность. — Могут возникнуть проблемы.</p><p>— Я уверен в его благонадежности. Может, он не так хорош, как я поначалу думал, но не лишен талантов и способен учиться, — заявил Траун. — Он заслуживает доверия.</p><p>Его слова заставили сердце Флима петь от радости. Сколько бы гранд-адмирал ни строил из себя недовольного, а все же оценил актерское дарование и даже, похоже, успел поставить ногри в известность об их маленьком обмане.</p><p>— Кроме того, если бы он хотел меня убить, то давно мог это сделать, — продолжал Траун.</p><p>Брови Флима поползли вверх от удивления. Убить его? Вот уж точно последнее, чего он желал, так это смерти адмирала.</p><p>— Пока он был слаб, то не решался на это. Сейчас он учится у вас. Не решит ли он избавиться от вас, когда Империя будет восстановлена? — прошипел Рукх.</p><p>— Предполагая подобное, ты показываешь, как мало его знаешь. Капитан Пеллеон — один из самых благородных людей, каких я только встречал. Он никогда не пойдет на подлость. Интриги и обман совершенно ему чужды, — Траун позволил себе легкий вздох, — именно поэтому он все еще капитан.</p><p>В который раз Флим напомнил себе, что, к великому сожалению, не все в галактике вращается вокруг него. С чего бы гранд-адмиралу обсуждать какого-то актера? У него есть более интересные темы. Флим заметил, что Траун говорил о Пеллеоне с легким придыханием, с намеком на восхищение. Редкие произведения искусства удостаивались такой чести, а уж люди — ни разу на его памяти. Покопавшись в памяти и старых записях с камеры наблюдения, специально установленной в кабинете верховного главнокомандующего, он обнаружил, что Траун неоднократно наблюдал за происходящим на мостике без какой-либо определенной цели. Сперва Флим считал, что он либо наслаждался слаженной работой экипажа, либо был параноиком настолько, что перепроверял каждый шаг капитана. Промелькнувшая догадка заставила его взглянуть на действия гранд-адмирала под другим углом. Возможно ли, что этот всезнайка, мистер Загадочное Совершенство, господин Не-Дышите-На-Мою-Коллекцию-Произведений-Искусства запал на Пеллеона, простого, как три кредита? Предположение за гранью возможного. Когда труппа Флима готовила юмористические сценки из жизни Империи и Новой Республики, идея дать недвусмысленные намеки на отношения гранд-адмирала и капитана пришла в голову всем. Но не все считали, что стоит ее реализовывать. Шутки шутками, но никогда не знаешь, чего ожидать от имперцев, помешанных на своей чести и мужественности. В итоге скользкую тему все же включили в номер, ведь публике нравятся скандальные разоблачения и вторжения в частную жизнь. Сейчас Флим понимал: им всем крупно повезло, что в тот день в театре был именно Траун, потому как никто из его подчиненных не перенес бы издевок со сцены с его стоицизмом. Но номер, который заставил бы других имперцев плеваться огнем и метать громы и молнии, не вызвал никакой реакции у гранд-адмирала. Однажды Флим спросил его мнение о своем тогдашнем выступлении и получил подробный разбор, достойный въедливого критика. Момент, когда Флим лапал партнера, одетого и загримированного под Пеллеона, не вызвал нареканий.</p><p>Множество подобных мелких деталей всплывало в памяти и складывалось во вполне определенную картинку. Неужели Траун думал не только о войне и искусстве? Прямых доказательств у Флима не было, значит, их требовалось получить. Он не мог упустить такой важный элемент роли, пусть даже никогда не собирался его демонстрировать. Надежнее всего — обратиться непосредственно к подозреваемому.</p><p>К сожалению, случай представился нескоро. Но когда Траун пришел, чтобы объяснить новый этап кампании, Флим понял, что это его шанс.</p><p>— Вы обратили внимание, как Пеллеон сегодня смотрел на вас? — ненароком спросил он.</p><p>— Нет, не приметил. Он вас чем-то насторожил? — не поднимая глаз от экрана падда, сказал гранд-адмирал.</p><p>На самом деле во взглядах капитана в тот день не было ничего особенного, но для Флима это не играло роли.</p><p>— Вы заняты великим делом и не успеваете даже оглянуться по сторонам, но я-то все вижу, — голос пародиста звучал сочувствующе. — Скажите, что вы думаете о капитане Пеллеоне?</p><p>И тут гранд-адмирал допустил катастрофическую ошибку. По мнению Флима, он начал юлить: ссылаться на более важные вопросы, которые следовало обсудить, напоминать о срочных делах, уверять, что его отношение к капитану не имеет значения, всеми правдами и неправдами менять тему разговора. Если двойник чему и научился у оригинала, так это терпению. Когда запас отговорок подошел к концу, Траун недовольно буркнул:</p><p>— К чему вы клоните, говорите прямо.</p><p>— Он вам нра-а-а-вится, — нараспев протянул Флим.</p><p>— Конечно, насколько может нравиться работа с компетентным и опытным офицером.</p><p>Флим издевательски подмигнул и с улыбкой бросил:</p><p>— Ага, на флоте это так называется.</p><p>— Я чувствую, вы на что-то намекаете. Не знаю, на что именно, но прошу прекратить.</p><p>Однако Флима уже было не остановить. Тот факт, что холодный гранд-адмирал кем-то увлечен, произвел революцию в его сознании. Он пританцовывал вокруг Трауна и, несмотря на неоднократные просьбы перестать, напевал «Нравится, нравится» на манер детской дразнилки. Затем начались вопросы: «в курсе ли Пеллеон?», «а когда свадьба?», «не надо ли подменить жениха в первую брачную ночь?»</p><p>В конце концов подколки довели Трауна до белого каления. За долю секунды выражение его лица сменилось с утомленно-раздраженного на наводящее ужас. Тогда-то Флим вспомнил, кто стоял перед ним. Манеры гранд-адмирала были безупречны, его сдержанности позавидовал бы любой, он так долго терпел выходки актера, что тот почувствовал себя в безопасности рядом с ним, — но он не знал жалости к врагу и милосердия к тем, кто обманул его доверие. Стремительным движением Траун выбросил вперед руку, его пальцы крепко сомкнулись на горле двойника. Раньше Флим уже имел возможность убедиться в их силе. В тот момент, когда они сжались на его горле, он решил, что это так себе опыт. Дышать получалось с трудом, воздух входил и выходил маленькими порциями, дискомфорта добавляло понимание: эта хватка — лишь малая часть того, что ему мог устроить Траун. Не исключено, что тот мог бы голыми руками вырвать трахею из человеческого горла. Или медленно сжимать руку, понемногу выдавливая из жертвы воздух. Чего Флим по-настоящему боялся, так это долгой мучительной смерти.</p><p>— У всего есть предел, в том числе и у моего терпения. С первой нашей встречи вы разбрасываетесь глупыми шутками, я уже привык слышать минимум две дерзости в день, — зло проговорил Траун, не сводя горящих огнем глаз с парализованного страхом актера. — Но в данном случае вы оскорбляете капитана Пеллеона, который ничем не заслужил грязных намеков. Я не желаю больше слышать ничего подобного. Никогда. Вам ясно?</p><p>Он немного ослабил хватку, давая Флиму возможность глотнуть воздуха и прохрипеть: «Да». Только после это Траун отпустил его. Когда тот немного отдышался, гранд-адмирал вернулся к основной теме разговора. Он держался так, будто ничего особенного не произошло.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Глава 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Этот инцидент не охладил страсти Флима к подглядыванию. Однажды он застал у гранд-адмирала даму. Да еще какую даму! Одета она была неброско, но в выражении ее лица, фигуре и манере держаться сквозило величие и осознание собственной важности. По этим параметрам она едва ли уступала Трауну. Флим смотрел на нее через камеру наблюдения и думал: «Компромат века. Кто бы мог подумать, что гранд-адмиралу нравятся рыженькие?». Поразмыслив немного, он решил, что от такого эстета, как Траун, этого следовало ожидать. Голубая кожа будет прекрасно сочетаться с медовыми волосами женщины. Флим замер в предвкушении пикантного зрелища. </p>
<p>Его ждало разочарование. Вместо того, чтобы сделать даме комплимент и предложить чашку кафа, а лучше — бокал вина, гранд-адмирал говорил с ней строго, держался сухо, порой даже грозно. Он спрашивал ее о прошлом, о каких-то наплечных украшениях и давнишних вечеринках. Женщина явно была не в восторге ни от места встречи, ни от того, как проходит разговор. Сердце (и другие важные органы) Флима сочувствовали ей, а Траун безжалостно продолжал терзать ее подозрениями и намеками. Разумеется, актер и слыхом не слыхивал ни о каких Руках Императора, исчезнувший флот «Катаны» был для него не более чем байкой для детей. Все, чего ему в тот момент хотелось, это чтобы прекрасная незнакомка взбодрилась и не выглядела столь печальной и встревоженной. Может, она даже задержится в гостях на пару дней? Пусть Траун и знаток тонкостей этикета, зато в общении с женщинами Флим дал бы ему сто очков вперед. Не успел двойник вдоволь намечтаться о том, как под видом гранд-адмирала нанесет даме визит с извинениями, как та в гневе покинула кабинет. С тоской думал он о том, что это была первая за четыре стандартных месяца виденная им женщина. Он решил позже запросить у Трауна информацию о Руках Императора. В подслушанном им разговоре было кое-что еще, вызывавшее интерес.</p>
<p>«Тысячелетний сокол».</p>
<p>Легендарный корабль, полетать на котором втайне мечтали чуть ли не все контрабандисты, находился в ангаре «Химеры». Такой случай нельзя упускать! Пока Траун с Пеллеоном обсуждали между собой предложение гостьи, Флим быстро наносил грим. Первоначально этот процесс занимал больше двух часов, но постепенно ему удалось свести время подготовки к тридцати-сорока минутам. Когда он был готов, то вызвал на связь Трауна и жалобным голосом начал просить разрешения сходить в ангар, чтобы посмотреть на «Сокола». Гранд-адмирал был занят чем-то более важным, недолго думая, согласился и даже не удостоил актера взглядом.</p>
<p>Счастливый Флим связался с ангаром и голосом Трауна объявил, что желает лично проинспектировать корабль повстанцев. По пути туда он сдерживался более обычного. Гранд-адмиралу не положено приходить в восторг от вида «Тысячелетнего сокола» и бежать вприпрыжку, чтобы на него посмотреть. Поэтому шаги Флима были размеренными, на лице застыла маска непрошибаемого спокойствия и уверенности. Когда он добрался до ангара при полном параде, все поднятые по тревоге службы уже ожидали его появления со страхом и трепетом. В душе он даже немного сочувствовал вытянувшимся в струнку техникам и рабочим. Как только «Химера» ушла в гиперпространство, они расслабились, подумали, что в ближайшие несколько часов работы не предвидится, удалились в свои подсобки и курилки, начали отдыхать и неспешно «лясничать» о пустяках. И тут — явление высшего начальства. Пришлось срочно наводить идеальный порядок в и без того вычищенном до блеска ангаре, начальник смены наверняка погнал некоторых индивидов переодеваться в чистые рабочие комбинезоны и начищать ботинки до зеркального блеска. Старались люди зря. Коротко поблагодарив их за хорошую работу, Флим проследовал на борт «Сокола». Никто не осмелился пойти за ним.</p>
<p>«Вот и он, красавец, мечта контрабандиста», — подумал Флим. Однако энтузиазм первых минут сходил на нет по мере того, как он продвигался внутрь корабля. Он знал, что «Сокол» стар и снаружи выглядит непрезентабельно, но не думал, что его интерьер еще хуже. С потолка кое-где свисала проводка, боковые панели местами были сняты, отставлены или небрежно отброшены в сторону, чтобы не мешались, на полу валялись инструменты. Пульт управления в кабине пилотов представлял собой настоящее безумие: сенсоры и панели, снятые с разных кораблей, от крестокрыла до крейсера, хаотически торчали повсюду. Разобраться в них мог только владелец корабля. Заглянул Флим и в технические отсеки, но нашел там ту же мешанину проводов и неизвестно откуда добытых деталей, что и везде. Ни намека на секрет изумительной скорости «Сокола». Правда, Флим и не надеялся его найти. После уроков Трауна он стал лучше разбираться в устройстве кораблей — раньше ему доводилось выполнять обязанности только связиста и переговорщика — но даже бывалый инженер с лету не разобрался бы в том, что натворили с двигателем Соло и Чубакка. Флим еще раз задумчиво прошелся по коридорам «Сокола». Порядок был в одном месте — каюте, которую занимала принцесса Лея. Флим не понимал, что мешало Соло привести «Сокол» в более приемлемый вид. Когда тот был мелким контрабандистом, помогавшим шайке повстанцев, он не имел средств на ремонт. Это простительно. Но как наверняка состоятельный и уважаемый человек, долгое время являвшийся генералом Новой Республики, муж принцессы Леи Органы, мог содержать свой корабль в таком состоянии сейчас? Флиму стало неловко за, в некотором роде, коллегу. Сам он постеснялся бы пригласить на борт «Сокола» видавших всякое таможенников, пиратскую шайку или даже задрипанного дроида. Ему приходилось летать на судах, которые иначе как ведрами с болтами и гипердвигателями не назовешь. Они принадлежали беднейшим контрабандистам, тем едва хватало денег на топливо, но даже они содержали свои посудины в более пристойном виде. Если только — эта мысль пугала — Хану Соло нравилось жить в переплетении проводов, на грани жизни и смерти из-за непоправимой поломки. И ведь Соло слыл одним из самых адекватных людей в правительстве повстанцев. Флим вздрогнул, представив, насколько безумны должны быть остальные.</p>
<p>«Сокол» он покинул в мрачном настроении. Мысленно он уже составлял текст докладной записки с независимым мнением о корабле и его владельце. Когда первая радость от встречи с легендарным кораблем прошла, а за ним развеялось и потрясение, Флим задумался о грядущем. Мара Джейд упомянула небольшой инцидент, который произошел с Тэлоном Каррдэ на заре его карьеры. В результате контрабандист стал обладателем координат флота «Катаны». Траун поручил разведке проверить по архивам информацию об этом случае, но Флим знал, что шансов что-то найти у них немного: каждый день по всей галактике регистрировались сотни подобных эксцессов. Во всяком случае, на поиски уйдет много дней, возможно, недель. Гранд-адмирал не располагал таким запасом времени. Оставался шанс, что Джейд убедит Каррдэ отдать координаты добровольно. Насколько Флим его знал, тот еще пользовался такими устаревшими понятиями, как совесть и вера в высокие идеалы. Учитывая его сомнительную верность Империи, высока вероятность, что он отдаст координаты повстанцам, особенно если Траун начнет давить. А он начнет — в этом Флим был абсолютно уверен. Пришло время для системы «я знаю парня, который знает парня, который работает с парнем, у которого есть то, что вы ищете». Работала она не безотказно, зато быстро и не выдавала лишних результатов поиска.</p>
<p>У себя в каюте Флим смыл грим, переоделся в неброскую одежду, растрепал волосы, придав себе привычный небрежно-лихой вид, и вышел на связь со старыми приятелями контрабандистами. Выведать через знакомых знакомых чье-то прошлое — задача не из легких, но не зря же когда-то именно его отправляли на переговоры с заказчиками и клиентами. Если все пройдет хорошо, он может опередить Руку Императора и первым предоставить Трауну информацию о том, у кого искать координаты. Он сам не понял, откуда взялось побуждение не просто помочь своему нанимателю, а удивить его, но точно знал, что желание остаться при работе тут совершенно ни при чем.</p>
<p>— — — </p>
<p>Новое свидание с Марой Джейд состоялось раньше, чем думал Флим, и было еще менее приятным, чем первое. По камерам наблюдения он смотрел, как она орет на гранд-адмирала, обвиняя в предательстве, и испытывал неловкость за них обоих. «Ну а чего ты хотела от имперца?» — хотелось ему спросить у Мары. Неважный был бы из Трауна гранд-адмирал, если бы он не мог обвести вокруг пальца кого угодно. Похоже, она набралась от Каррдэ всяких глупостей о честном слове и высоких идеалах. Удивительно другое: неужели она не видит общей картины? Есть вещи поважнее личных обид, обманутых надежд и нарушенных обещаний. Если для нее так важна Империя, как она говорила раньше, то эту выходку Трауна она стерпит. Поквитаться они смогут потом, после победы. Флим проглотил подступивший к горлу комок, когда представил, что на разборку с ней Траун запросто может отправить двойника.</p>
<p>Однако Рука Императора не стала дожидаться окончания войны. Она бросилась к гранд-адмиралу, подобно дикой кошке, считанные сантиметры отделяли ее острые ногти от его шеи. А в следующее мгновение она уже вырывалась из крепкой хватки Рукха, но безуспешно. После недолгой возни на полу она потеряла сознание… или только притворилась. Потому как едва Рукх ослабил натиск, Джейд выбросила вперед руку, очевидно, взывая к Силе. На экране выглядело не очень эффектно. В первую секунду Флим испуганно дернулся, но почти сразу заметил, что на Трауна ее поступок не произвел никакого впечатления. Тот лишь пару раз коснулся горла. Только по этим небольшим движениям можно было понять, что происходит. Рядом с ним не наблюдалось исаламири или других средств спасения от джедаев. Похоже, Рука Императора не так хорошо умела использовать Силу, как думала. Флим не на шутку разозлился на Трауна. Либо он каким-то образом вычислил, что Джейд не причинит ему вреда, либо пошел на чудовищный риск, не озаботившись защитой.</p>
<p>Тем вечером, не успел Траун переступить порог каюты актера, как Флим налетел на него с обвинениями. Он был так зол, что еще немного — схватил бы гранд-адмирала за ворот кителя и начал трясти.</p>
<p>— Вы в своем уме? Как вы могли так рисковать? — кричал он. — Когда она на вас набросилась…</p>
<p>— Именно для таких случаев я держу рядом Рукха, — невозмутимо ответил Траун.</p>
<p>— Да она же вас чуть не задушила!</p>
<p>— Она едва меня коснулась. Я знаю, что такое настоящая хватка Силы, поверьте, то, что проделала Рука Императора, не идет с ней ни в какое сравнение.</p>
<p>— Но это было слишком опасно. Что угодно могло пойти не так.</p>
<p>— Вам нет нужды так волноваться. На случай моей неожиданной кончины я оставил распоряжения, вы в них тоже упоминаетесь. Вам заплатят и отпустят с корабля целым и невредимым.</p>
<p>Флим хотел было продолжить спор, но так и замер с открытым ртом. На него обрушилось осознание того, что гранд-адмирал ошибся. Впервые со дня их знакомства Траун ошибся в оценке чужих мотивов и мыслей. Впервые он оказался не прав насчет Флима, поэтому ответ актера прозвучал мягче, чем он изначально планировал:</p>
<p>— Дело не в деньгах. Что будет с Империей, со всеми вашими подчиненными, если вы вдруг умрете?</p>
<p>— Ничего хорошего, но они справятся. Вы меня удивляете. С каких пор вас волнует что-то помимо собственного благополучия?</p>
<p>— Может, вы и не очень высокого мнения обо мне, ваше дело, но мне не безразлично, в какой галактике жить. И виденное мной говорит о том, что Империи под вашим руководством удается наводить порядок лучше, чем Республике.</p>
<p>— Благодарю за теплые слова. Взгляд со стороны всегда очень ценен.</p>
<p>Сперва Флим подумал, что Траун опять над ним издевается, но, глядя на выражение его лица, понял, что он был вполне искренен.</p>
<p>Когда Траун сказал Пеллеону, что удалось протянуть две ниточки к местоположению флота «Катаны», он и не догадывался, что Флим в это время сплел целую сеть из слухов, обрывков воспоминаний, подслушанных разговоров. Контрабандисты и фальшивомонетчики, аферисты и охотники за головами, сутенеры и торговцы спайсом — все, кто предпочитал держаться в тени, сами о том не подозревая, работали на Империю. Флим постарался убедить их, что ему требуется кое-какая информация для новой аферы, и обещал участникам небольшую долю, если дело выгорит. Пара сотен кредитов — хорошая цена за эфемерные вещи, вроде сплетен и старых баек.</p>
<p>Долгожданный результат Флим получил как раз вовремя. Тэлон Каррдэ томился в тюремном блоке «Химеры»; его полный самодовольства вид говорил о том, что он скорее умрет, чем выдаст Империи координаты флота. Если он продолжит упорствовать и не будет отвечать на вопросы, его передадут дроиду для допроса. Флим слышал немало историй о том, какими становились люди после встречи с этими машинами, и не желал Каррдэ подобной участи. Они не были близко знакомы, виделись лишь несколько раз пару лет назад, кивали друг другу в кантинах. Но Флим был наслышан о его репутации и моральном кодексе. Каким бы бесполезным он ни считал последний пункт, его наличие вызывало уважение. Поэтому, как только Флим свел воедино все сообщения от друзей и вышел на капитана Хоффнера, то поспешил испросить аудиенции у гранд-адмирала. Имя этого человека ничего ему не говорило, так что он со спокойной душой решил: пусть лучше имперцы мучают его, а не Каррдэ.</p>
<p>— У меня мало времени. Что вы хотели? — как всегда любезно встретил его Траун.</p>
<p>— Хотел узнать, как продвигаются ваши дела с Каррдэ. Волнуюсь за коллегу, так сказать, — вальяжно прохаживаясь по кабинету, сказал Флим.</p>
<p>— Оставьте тревоги. Пока с ним ничего не сделали — и не сделают, если он будет сотрудничать.</p>
<p>— Это вряд ли. Такие люди, как он, упрямы, у них какое-то свое идеальное видение мира, они сопротивляются всему, что ему не соответствует.</p>
<p>— Редкое качество для контрабандиста, но, проанализировав его досье, я пришел к сходным выводам.</p>
<p>— Будет обидно, если он сойдет с ума или умрет, ничего вам не сказав. Особенно когда есть и другой, более сговорчивый, свидетель…</p>
<p>— Которого нам еще предстоит найти. Феррьер уже его ищет.</p>
<p>Флим издал неприличный звук.</p>
<p>— Да он собственный член с трудом находит, не то что какого-то левого парня. К счастью, у вас есть весьма талантливый аферист с большими связями в преступном мире.</p>
<p>В одном движении брови Трауна было больше сарказма, чем в целой тираде. Хотя Флим тренировался перед зеркалом как проклятый, добиться полного сходства в этом ему так и не удалось. Он списывал все на некий уникальный жизненный опыт гранд-адмирала, в результате которого тот напрочь утратил способность удивляться.</p>
<p>— И что же вам сообщили ваши большие связи?</p>
<p>Флим расплылся в издевательской улыбке.</p>
<p>— Вы будете себя хорошо вести? — манерно растягивая слова, спросил он.</p>
<p>— Странный вопрос. Если есть что сказать по делу, говорите.</p>
<p>— Фу, как грубо. Может, мне лучше позволить вашим мальчикам разбить себе лбы в поисках флота «Катаны»? М-м-м, соблазнительная мысль.</p>
<p>— Довольно. Вы что-то узнали.</p>
<p>— Может, да, а может, нет. Попросите вежливо, — продолжал кокетничать Флим, гадая, не хватил ли он через край.</p>
<p>Траун метнул на него убийственный взгляд, сделал глубокий вдох и произнес безжизненным тоном:</p>
<p>— Расскажите, что вам удалось выяснить, пожалуйста.</p>
<p>С лучезарной улыбкой и видом «рад стараться» Флим выудил из кармана инфокарту.</p>
<p>— Вот ваш парень со всеми потрохами, тот, что был с Каррдэ и остальными, когда они наткнулись на флот «Катаны». Звать Хоффнером. Говорят, сейчас ошивается в подводном казино на Пантоломине. </p>
<p>Гранд-адмирал принял инфокарту, посмотрел на нее так, словно сомневался, безопасно ли вставлять ее в компьютер.</p>
<p>— Спасибо. Конечно, вы понимаете, что ваши данные нуждаются в тщательной проверке, — предупредил он.</p>
<p>— Как угодно. Источники надежные, мои друзья врать не будут. И кстати, об этом, — Флим грациозно опустился на стул и придвинулся ближе к гранд-адмиралу, словно собирался сообщить ему великую тайну. — Я не один искал эту информацию, мне помогло много замечательных вольных торговцев, некоторые из которых по ошибке разыскиваются Империей. Когда вы получите свой хваленый флот, я рассчитываю, что все обвинения с них будут сняты.</p>
<p>— Подготовьте список, я рассмотрю каждого в отдельности и только после того, как мистер Хоффнер предоставит координаты.</p>
<p>Флим издал полный страдания стон и картинно уронил голову на стол. Звук от столкновения его лба с крышкой стола получился более громким, чем он рассчитывал.</p>
<p>— Вот вечно вы так. Ну неужели нельзя говорить по-человечески? — потирая ушибленное место, спросил он. — Например, «Флим, старина, отлично потрудился, от души благодарчик тебе и твоим парням». </p>
<p>Немигающий взгляд Трауна надолго задержался у него на лице.</p>
<p>— Нет, — наконец произнес он. — Можете быть свободны.</p>
<p>Уже уходя, Флим задержался в дверях и напоследок сказал:</p>
<p>— На следующей неделе мы должны будем поработать над вашими навыками межличностной коммуникации. А если захотите, я научу, как затащить Пеллеона в вашу постель.</p>
<p>От гневного взгляда Трауна, брошенного в его сторону, Флима спасла только вовремя закрывшаяся дверь. Тема личной жизни все еще считалась запретной, но, если бы в самой натуре Флима отсутствовало желание ходить по тонкому льду, он не смог бы заниматься тем, чем занимался всю жизнь.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Глава 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Хотя верховный главнокомандующий имперскими силами производил впечатление молчаливого и нелюдимого типа, иногда ему нравилось проводить время в компании. Однако состав компании, время, место, продолжительность и формат встреч он предпочитал выбирать сам. Никто из нынешних подчиненных гранд-адмирала еще не вышел на тот уровень дружбы, когда можно ненавязчиво приглашать друг друга поболтать и пропустить по стаканчику перед сном, хотя Пеллеон, сам того не зная, в этом незримом состязании опережал всех. Но капитан был вежлив и осторожен, Траун — еще более вежлив и в межличностных отношениях осторожен до боязливости. Так они и вальсировали на расстоянии вытянутой руки и галантных поклонов, не смея завести неформальный разговор из страха нанести непоправимый ущерб своей репутации в глазах другого. Флим смотрел на них со стороны, только что не смеялся в голос и никак не мог взять в толк, в чем состоят затруднения Трауна. Неужели великий гранд-адмирал стеснялся? Или совсем не доверял своему капитану? Первая догадка казалась абсурдно смешной, вторая явно не соответствовала действительности. Однако факт оставался фактом: иногда Трауну хотелось неформального общения, но, кроме исаламири, дружить ему было не с кем. Тогда он сделал ход к’лор’слизнем. Вместо того чтобы искать доверенное лицо среди подчиненных, он стал приглашать к себе того, кого официально не было на борту, чьим рассказам впоследствии никто не поверит. Так Флим стал, как он сам это называл, «воображаемым другом» Трауна.</p>
<p>Актер-неудачник, может, и не самая подходящая компания для имперского гранд-адмирала, но это все же лучше, чем напиваться в одиночестве в своей каюте. В редкие вечера, когда Траун бывал свободен и расположен к общению, он приглашал своего двойника разделить скромное угощение и побеседовать обо всем, кроме войны и политики. Флим говорил, какая честь для него принимать бокал из рук столь прославленного воина, и был почти откровенен. Изначально он согласился, потому что надеялся лучше понять своего героя и собрать побольше материала для роли. Кроме того, угощал Траун, а Флим не имел привычки отказываться от дармовой еды и выпивки. Вскоре он понял, что сделал правильный выбор. Вина оказались на редкость хороши, закуски подбирались с величайшим тщанием, иногда, крайне редко, гранд-адмирал высказывал мнение «не для протокола» на отвлеченные темы или бросал туманные намеки на свое прошлое, но пояснять их отказывался, несмотря ни на что. По его словам чувствовалось, что он привык находиться в обществе одного или двух верных друзей, от которых не имел секретов, которым полностью доверял, и страшно тосковал по ним. И эту тоску не могли заглушить ни вино, ни шуточки Флима. Впрочем, Траун никогда не напивался до состояния нестояния и всегда покидал актера, не успев уронить достоинства. Флим его не осуждал. Сам он не попал в клуб анонимных алкоголиков только ввиду частой нехватки средств на выпивку, но, окажись он на месте гранд-адмирала, безостановочно глушил бы панику именно этим примитивным способом. Слыханное ли дело: вести почти безнадежную войну против Новой Республики, с минимальными силами, и еще умудряться ее выигрывать. Флим, будь он Трауном, ни за что не ввязался бы в такую авантюру. Разве что положение было бы совсем безвыходным.</p>
<p>Нынешнее положение Империи таковым отнюдь не считалось. Повстанцы много говорили о мире, равенстве и справедливости, но сами погрязли в мелких политических дрязгах; не осмеливаясь применить силу, пытались найти компромисс, а в итоге только зря тратили время на застарелые конфликты. То, что Флим видел в имперских мирах, радовало куда больше. Самых отъявленных казнокрадов и интриганов Траун уже отправил окучивать грядки на Кесселе. Оставшиеся так тряслись за свои жизни и держались за рабочие места, что боялись принять в подарок даже коробку конфет. Утратившие было надежду граждане вновь воспрянули духом. Они нуждались в новостях о победах и снижении цен на продукты, а гранд-адмирал обеспечил им то и другое. То, что происходило на территории Империи, может, и не являлось «повсеместным торжеством закона и порядка», как писалось в агитках, но стремительно к нему приближалось.</p>
<p>Однако сомнительные с этической точки зрения законы еще действовали. На призывном пункте клонам с промытыми мозгами радовались больше, чем какому-нибудь инородцу. Неосторожно брошенное слово, ругательство в адрес власти, даже пьяный бред завсегдатая дешевой кантины могли вызвать серьезное разбирательство. Мелкие чиновники лишились возможности наживаться за счет взяток, зато высшие эшелоны зарабатывали миллионы на госзакупках. Прочитав очередной доклад на эту тему, Траун приходил в ярость. Проявлялось это в нахмуренных бровях и более грозном голосе, которым он приказывал разобраться в деле. Нужды армии и флота он ставил превыше всего. Любой, кто наживается за их счет, считался врагом.</p>
<p>Флим чувствовал, что перемены давно назрели, и ждал, когда Траун будет в хорошем настроении, чтобы высказать свои взгляды на политику Империи, пусть и в нарушение негласного правила вечеров у его нанимателя. То, что он работал говорящей головой, не означало, что в этой голове отсутствовали мозги. Подходящий повод не заставил себя долго ждать.</p>
<p>Из столовой гранд-адмирала открывался великолепный вид на новое приобретение Империи — флот «Катаны». Тральщики медленно подтаскивали старые дредноуты к верфям для ремонта, а звездные разрушители выстроились вокруг них кольцом, образовав непробиваемый заслон. На ум Флиму пришли собаки пастухов с его родной планеты, которые так же сгоняли бант в стадо и кружили вокруг них. После выматывающей гонки на скорость за право владеть флотом гранд-адмирал выглядел уставшим, но удовлетворенным результатом. О настоящей радости говорить не приходилось: флот «Катаны» был куплен дорогой ценой. Гибель «Властителя» легла тяжким грузом на многих и не давала в полной мере насладиться новым приобретением. В кают-компаниях царила мрачная атмосфера, пили не за будущие победы, а за тех, кто не вернулся из боя. Траун оставил людей с их горем. Хотя они были знакомы почти год, Флим так и не пришел к однозначному выводу относительно того, что огорчает гранд-адмирала при поражении — смерти людей или связанная с ними потеря кораблей и оборудования. Скорее всего, то и другое примерно в равной степени.</p>
<p>Длинный стол и стулья были убраны из столовой, у иллюминатора стояли два удобных кресла и столик с напитками и легкими закусками. Предполагалось, что вечер будет еще более камерным, чем обычно. Не дожидаясь приглашения, Флим налил себе аперитив. Обычно Траун приглашал его, когда хотел отвлечься. Что же, отвлечение он может предоставить. В конце концов, показывал же он в прошлом месяце моноспектакль из своего старого репертуара. В отличие от некоторых личностей, перед которыми он раньше выступал в роли домашнего шута, гранд-адмирал хотя бы был благодарен за представление.</p>
<p>Подойдя к иллюминатору, Флим с удовольствием посмотрел на дредноуты. Почти двести больших кораблей — и он тоже приложил руку к их обнаружению. Свою часть сделки гранд-адмирал выполнил: указанные актером помощники получили официальное прощение. То-то они удивятся, когда заметят, что их физиономии исчезли из баз охотников за головами.</p>
<p>Вскоре Траун присоединился к своему двойнику. В молчании они вместе наблюдали за движением судов.</p>
<p>— Я ведь толком не поблагодарил вас за помощь, — нарушил тишину гранд-адмирал. — Об этом не напишут в учебниках истории, но вы внесли ценный вклад в общее дело. Спасибо.</p>
<p>— Всегда готов помочь, хотя вы вряд ли одобрите мои источники информации, — отозвался Флим.</p>
<p>— Напротив, я нахожу, что агентурная сеть, состоящая из… торговцев и вольноопределяющихся граждан, может оказаться весьма полезной. Нужен знающий человек, который мог бы ее возглавить, знакомый с тонкостями их профессий и пользующийся уважением. Случайно не знаете такого?</p>
<p>Флим неопределенно пожал плечами.</p>
<p>— Ну, я бы предложил кандидатуру Тэлона Каррдэ, но после недавних событий он вряд ли согласится.</p>
<p>— Я думал не о нем, — сказал Траун и выразительно посмотрел на своего двойника.</p>
<p>— Это лестное предложение, конечно, но мои связи, они… — нервный смешок сорвался с губ актера. — Короче, они не такие обширные, как вы думаете, да и уважением я особым не пользуюсь. Просто имею пару знакомых там и тут.</p>
<p>— Пока это так. Но в будущем все может измениться. Преступность неискоренима, не в этой части галактики, где столько разных рас, убеждений и течений. Однако я предпочел бы держать ее под контролем, знать, о чем говорят в кантинах, и действовать с учетом этого.</p>
<p>Флим покачал головой.</p>
<p>— Э, нет, адмирал, стучать на своих я не буду, — возразил он. — Ладно еще один раз помочь, постоянно следить за кем-то — другое дело. Пусть шпики из ИСБ этим занимаются.</p>
<p>Обычно бесстрастное лицо Трауна приобрело глумливо-удивленное выражение.</p>
<p>— Смотрите, оказывается, у нас здесь есть кое-кто еще с идеальным видением мира, — улыбнулся он и поспешил добавить: — Это было сказано без злой насмешки, напротив, верность братству делает вам честь. Поразмыслите над моими словами, возможно, нам удастся прийти к соглашению и выработать некий промежуточный вариант, который устроит обоих.</p>
<p>Неопределенно усмехнувшись, Флим сел к столу и принялся разглядывать этикетки бутылок вина.</p>
<p>— Я тут подумал… Может, Империи стоит пересмотреть некоторые свои постулаты? — спросил он, когда Траун устроился напротив. — Например, расовая нетерпимость. Это же глупость!</p>
<p>— Если бы я поддерживал законы, направленные против инородцев, то первым бы попал под их действие, — с холодной усмешкой произнес гранд-адмирал. — Не волнуйтесь об этом, я подготовил пакет законопроектов, отменяющих сегрегацию во всех сферах. Как только мы возьмем Корусант и правительство Империи заработает в полную силу, они будут приняты. </p>
<p>— А рабство?</p>
<p>— Формально оно запрещено на территории Империи.</p>
<p>— Ключевое слово «формально».</p>
<p>— Когда-нибудь мы решим и эту проблему, но нужны ресурсы. Вы видели сводки, знаете, что осталось от имперского флота. Даже если бы я сделал борьбу с рабством приоритетом номер один, у нас недостаточно кораблей и людей для этого.</p>
<p>— Процесс пойдет быстрее, если подключить местные власти. Многие нас поддержат, когда…</p>
<p>— Флим, умоляю, не превращайте наш тихий вечер в очередную пресс-конференцию, — Траун небрежно махнул рукой, откинулся в кресле и прикрыл глаза.</p>
<p>В тот момент в нем было мало героического. То пламя, которое ярко пылало во время битв, превратилось в небольшой огонек. Из-за слабого освещения на лице гранд-адмирала лежали глубокие тени, но даже они не могли скрыть его усталости. Нехотя он открыл глаза и повернулся к Флиму:</p>
<p>— Вижу, к чему вы клоните: если Империя возьмет на вооружение те аспекты политики повстанцев, которые популярны в народе, обыватели к нам потянутся. В целом я разделяю ваше мнение, но никто пока не должен об этом знать.</p>
<p>— Мне казалось, в ваших руках сосредоточена вся полнота власти, стоит вам сказать слово или шевельнуть пальцем, как все бросятся выполнять ваши желания, — не унимался Флим.</p>
<p>— Если бы все было так, как вы говорите, — понизив голос, ответил Траун. — Да, мой флот сейчас представляет собой грозную силу, но в отдаленных секторах хватает недовольных моффов или адмиралов, мнящих себя императорами подконтрольных им территорий. Пока они не создают проблем, выжидают, но настанет день, когда они начнут вредить нам.</p>
<p>— Советник Арс Дэнгор дал мне понять, что держит этих джентльменов в узде.</p>
<p>Пока Юха открывала бутылку набуанского вина, Траун повернулся к Флиму и спросил доверительным тоном:</p>
<p>— Как думаете, что он сделает, когда узнает о грандиозных реформах, которые я задумал?</p>
<p>— О… — выдохнул Флим, осознавая несвоевременность своего предложения.</p>
<p>— То-то и оно. Наберитесь терпения. Даже я не смогу одновременно сражаться с повстанцами и сдерживать взбесившихся моффов, — Траун поднес к лицу бокал и вдохнул ароматный букет набуанского лета, томившийся в вине. — Тут уж никакая поддержка народных масс меня не спасет. Как писал один поэт:</p>
<p>«И все равно теперь лежащему в могиле —<br/>Под брань иль похвалы его похоронили».</p>
<p>— «Когда приходит смерть, равно бессилен тот,<br/>Кто одинок, и тот, кто воинство ведет», — закончил за него Флим.</p>
<p>Впервые за вечер Траун посмотрел на него с интересом.</p>
<p>— Вы знаете стихи Раньева?</p>
<p>Актер подобрался, приняв самодовольный вид:</p>
<p>— Еще бы мне их не знать, я ведь играл главную роль в его «Скитальце». Ну, должен был играть, — уверенности в его тоне явно поубавилось. — В последний момент пьесу запретили, и наш маленький театр вылетел в трубу. Меня больше удивляет, что имперский военачальник знает стихи опального поэта.</p>
<p>— Как и вы, я познакомился с ними до того, как их создателя объявили вне закона, и нашел их глубокими и поучительными. После того как «Скитальца» отменили, вы были вынуждены пуститься в бега?</p>
<p>— О, нет, что вы. Но положение всей труппы было скверное, мы выживали как могли, старались держаться вместе на тот случай, если нашему режиссеру и директору удастся как-то выкрутиться и достать еще денег. Выступали в кабаре и ресторанах, даже на детских утренниках. У меня хорошо получались пародии, так что я сошелся с компанией, которая кидала лохов, то есть группой аферистов высокого класса. Это было весело. Я изображал помощников сенаторов, сыновей губернаторов и генералов, даже агентов ИСБ, чтобы вытрясти деньги.</p>
<p>— И настоящим агентам ИСБ это не понравилось, — с досадой добавил Траун.</p>
<p>— Это еще мягко сказано, — фыркнул Флим.</p>
<p>Смеясь, он в лицах показал, как уходил от погони, бежал с Кореллии на первом попавшемся корабле, а грим и фальшивую форму снимал уже на борту в освежителе. Его покровитель скорбно покачал головой. «Пустая трата таланта», — читалось у него на лице. Флим не принял это близко к сердцу. Судя по его досье, с того момента, как будущий гранд-адмирал присоединился к Империи, ему никогда не приходилось решать, стоит ли потратить остатки денег на еду или на оплату долгов. Но Траун был достаточно вежлив, чтобы поинтересоваться дальнейшей судьбой собеседника. Досье на него не отличалось полнотой, сухим отчетам о задержаниях не хватало деталей. Если жизнь гранд-адмирала была постоянным движением вверх и сопровождалась победами, то существование Флима напоминало хаотичное метание между более или менее законными способами заработка с чередой форс-мажоров. Однако каким-то образом авантюристу удавалось выпутываться из передряг. Одно время он выступал на передвижных ярмарках, заодно пощипывая посетителей, потом жил с немолодой матроной, чья невзрачная увядшая внешность с лихвой компенсировалась астрономическим состоянием, затем удачно провернул несколько мелких афер и неудачно — одну крупную. В итоге он надолго осел в резиденции имперского губернатора на очень далекой планете. Тот стремился сохранить имперскую культуру любой ценой, хотя смутно понимал, что входит в понятие «культура».</p>
<p>— Мне крупно повезло, он оказался большим любителем театра. Требовал, чтобы я часами читал монологи из разных пьес, пока он жрал деликатесы с ауродиевых тарелок, — с легким злорадством рассказывал Флим. — Подчас его чавканье заглушало мой голос. Иногда он посылал за мной посреди ночи, потому что его мучила бессонница, а заснуть он мог только под монолог Целиуса из «Ошибок юности», тот, который начинается со слов «Скажи мне, что есть сон…»</p>
<p>— «Как не ловушка для глупцов», — закончил Траун. — Странный выбор. Прочитанный в подходящий момент, этот прекрасный монолог, напротив, может лишить слушателя сна.</p>
<p>— Только не моего патрона, — поморщившись от воспоминаний, ответил актер и пригубил вино. — Я бы сбежал, но она… </p>
<p>Шутливо-саркастичный тон Флима как-то вдруг стал мечтательным, а выражение лица из насмешливого превратилось в отстраненное. </p>
<p>— Эх, адмирал, видели бы вы дочь этого театрала, — проговорил он. — Редкая красавица и такая добрая. За все месяцы, что я провел шутом у ее отца, она ни разу не посмотрела на меня как на ничтожество. Я влюбился как последний дурак, думал, умру от любви.</p>
<p>— И что же случилось? — полюбопытствовал Траун.</p>
<p>— Ну, как видите, я не умер, — кисло ответил Флим после короткой паузы и сделал большой глоток.</p>
<p>Воспоминания о самой чудесной девушке в галактике, о сладостных часах, которые он провел подле нее, об изгнании из рая, когда ее отец застал их за самым невинным из занятий влюбленных, испортили настроение. Тогда он не наложил на себя руки — он это признавал — только потому, что был отъявленным трусом. Но нет худа без добра. Череда разных событий, о которых Флим упомянул лишь вскользь, в итоге привела к тому, что он попал на инамарский театральный фестиваль и привлек внимание гранд-адмирала.</p>
<p>Оба собеседника находились на той стадии вечера и объема поглощенного вина, когда на откровенность принято отвечать откровенностью. На пробу Флим задал Трауну пару полушутливых вопросов — на которые тот ответил с улыбкой, — усыпил его бдительность и, наконец, перешел к наболевшему:</p>
<p>— Я давно хотел спросить вас о ногри, вернее, о вашем к ним отношении. </p>
<p>Лицо Трауна заметно посуровело, и Флим на мгновение заколебался, стоит ли продолжать, но все же добавил:</p>
<p>— Многие никчемные люди и инородцы слышали от вас больше теплых слов, чем преданные ногри. Что с ними не так?</p>
<p>— К ним следует относиться с осторожностью. На огне можно приготовить еду, им можно согреться, отпугнуть хищников или спалить дом врага. А можно и самому обжечься, — объяснил Траун. — Официально ногри верны Империи и мне как их повелителю, но в душе каждый из них прежде всего предан своей семье и своему народу.</p>
<p>— Вряд ли их можно за это осуждать.</p>
<p>— Я не осуждаю, лишь указываю на их особенность. Ногри — полезнейший ресурс для Империи, но нельзя забывать о деталях. Вы спрашивали, почему я их недолюбливаю, — Траун сделал паузу, прикидывая, стоит ли делиться информацией. — Я расскажу вам одну историю. Лет шесть назад подчиненные устроили большой праздник в мою честь. Было много гостей, развлечений и выпивки. С чем на флоте никогда нет проблем, так это с последним пунктом. В числе прочих приглашенных прибыла большая группа ногри разных возрастов. Так получилось, что в конце вечера один из моих офицеров неудачно пошутил о них.</p>
<p>— В их присутствии? Нехорошо получилось.</p>
<p>— Да. Ногри потребовали извинений, он же, являясь одним из самых высокопоставленных офицеров и будучи навеселе, наотрез отказался. В тот вечер он проявил не свойственное ему упрямство. Обе стороны наговорили друг другу много грубостей. К тому моменту, как я подошел, чтобы разобраться в ситуации, молодые воины-ногри уже окружили человека, их руки лежали на оружии. Мне почти удалось урезонить их, когда он бросил оскорбительное замечание в духе: «Кого волнует мнение примитивных дикарей?».</p>
<p>— Оу, — Флим поморщился, представив, что оскорбленные ногри могут сделать с обидчиком. — Праздник превратился в его поминки?</p>
<p>— Едва не превратился, — поправил его Траун. — Самый молодой воин выхватил нож и бросился на него. Если бы я вовремя не закрыл его собой, мой друг и в целом блестящий офицер лежал бы с распоротым горлом.</p>
<p>— От этого нападения у вас остался шрам на руке?</p>
<p>— Да.</p>
<p>— И что сделали ногри?</p>
<p>— В том и суть истории. Они ничего не сделали. </p>
<p>Траун поднял свой бокал и принялся рассматривать на свет его содержимое, словно оно занимало его больше, чем рассказ.</p>
<p>— Старейшины стояли в паре метров от места происшествия и не предприняли ничего, чтобы остановить молодого воина, — продолжал он. — Он обнажил оружие на празднике в честь повелителя всех родов, он напал на своего повелителя и пролил его кровь. Но ни один старейшина и пальцем не шевельнул, дабы ему помешать. После атаки они начали громко ругать нападавшего и оправдываться, что не успели среагировать, но в первые несколько секунд я заметил на их лицах мрачное удовлетворение.</p>
<p>Повисло неприятное молчание. Из имперских файлов Флим знал, что ногри — народ своеобразный, но раньше он не мог вообразить, на что они способны ради защиты призрачного понятия чести.</p>
<p>— И парня казнили? — через некоторое время спросил он.</p>
<p>— Разумеется. Официально говорилось, что он покрыл позором свой род, но я убежден: народная молва отнюдь его не порицает, — спокойно ответил гранд-адмирал.</p>
<p>Это было уже слишком. То, что у Трауна нервы прочнее дюрастали, накладывало отпечаток на его суждения, но не на мнение окружающих. Флим всмотрелся в выражение его лица, но тот был совершенно спокоен, потягивал свое вино.</p>
<p>— Адмирал, если хотите знать мое мнение, то вы сильно рискуете, используя ногри и доверяя одному из них свою безопасность, — с тревогой в голосе сказал он.</p>
<p>Траун усмехнулся.</p>
<p>— Теперь я доверяю свою безопасность и вам. Более того, и свою репутацию тоже. Как вы оцениваете мою склонность к риску? — лукаво произнес он.</p>
<p>— Как непомерную.</p>
<p>Оба сдержанно рассмеялись. Флим впервые слышал смех Трауна, нашел его приятным и пожалел, что этот мелодичный звук редко радует галактику.</p>
<p>— А ваш приятель? Ну, тот офицер, из-за которого был весь сыр-бор. Что с ним стало? — чуть позже спросил он.</p>
<p>Траун отвел глаза. Он смотрел на звезды, но его взгляд устремился в прошлое, в мир дорогих ему людей и воспоминаний.</p>
<p>— Ничего, — тихо ответил он. — Когда мы последний раз виделись, он продолжал служить. Он человек умный, смелый и решительный, такой нигде не пропадет. За все годы нашего знакомства он ни разу не усомнился во мне и ни разу не оспорил моих приказов, какими бы странными они ему ни казались. Ни разу. Даже когда я просил его рискнуть собой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Глава 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На следующий день Флим проснулся с таким похмельем, какого с ним не бывало уже лет десять. Он ощущал каждый орган, каждую клеточку своего тела, и все они вопили от боли. С жалобным стоном он приоткрыл один глаз. Взгляд сфокусировался на стакане воды на тумбочке и записке. На сложенном домиком листе флимсипласта большими буквами было написано «Таблетку в стакан» и нарисована направленная вниз стрелка. Пошарив в указанном направлении рукой, Флим нашел таблетку — кто-то заботливо вытащил ее из упаковки — и кинул ее в воду. Шипение растворяющегося лекарства, которое в обычной ситуации он бы даже не заметил, напоминало шум пролетающего прямо над головой истребителя. Однако таблетка свое дело сделала: ломота в теле отступила, общую разбитость можно было игнорировать. Чего Флим не понимал, это как у него получилось так напиться. Раньше он уходил от Трауна в состоянии легкого подпития, веселый и влюбленный в жизнь. «А ведь ему пришлось тащиться на мостик и быть гениальным гранд-адмиралом», — сочувственно подумал Флим, которому не хотелось нести свое бренное тело даже до освежителя. Он точно помнил, что они с Трауном пили наравне легкое набуанское вино с чудесным букетом. Потом перешли на крепленое кореллианское, но оно никак не могло вызвать такое мучительное похмелье. Флим помнил, как они говорили о политике, о прошлом, о ногри, Траун благодарил его за наводку на Хоффнера… Дальше была пустота.</p>
<p>Послышался шорох — рокот — открывающейся двери, а за ним и стук — грохот — металлических ступней по полу. Юха явилась по его душу. В детской надежде, что монстр его не найдет, Флим натянул на голову одеяло. Однако Юха не спешила мучить его перечислением запланированных на день тренировок. Совсем рядом с его головой наливали воду. Осторожно Флим высунулся из-под одеяла. Юха принесла большой кувшин и наполняла опустевший стакан.</p>
<p>— Привет. Что у нас на сегодня? — слабо спросил Флим.</p>
<p>— Добрый день. Все запланированные дела были отменены по распоряжению гранд-адмирала Трауна.</p>
<p>Флим вздохнул с облегчением. Взгляд снова упал на записку. Теперь, когда голова соображала лучше, он заметил, что почерк ему знаком. Чуть более «веселый», чем обычно, но несомненно — уверенный и четкий почерк Трауна. Внутренности Флима совершили кульбит. Значит, где-то между крепленым кореллианским и утренним обезболивающим он вырубился, а Траун дотащил его до спальни и — стыдно сказать! — проявил заботу. Да, неловко получилось. Ему доводилось просыпаться в самых невероятных позах на задних сиденьях спидеров, на диванах, в незнакомых квартирах, в трюмах, даже на полу в засохшей луже чего-то зеленого и липкого. В этом он не видел ничего особенно постыдного, поскольку окружающие чаще всего находились в столь же сомнительном положении. Другое дело, когда твой партнер по винопитию на следующий день вскакивает и как ни в чем не бывало бежит на мостик выполнять свои обязанности.</p>
<p>Кое-как собравшись с силами, Флим завернулся в одеяло, пошел в гостиную, сел на диван и включил головизор. Как он и ожидал, Траун гордо восседал в командирском кресле на мостике и о чем-то спорил с мастером К’Баотом. От противного голоса старика у Флима зазвенело в ушах. Он поспешил убрать звук.</p>
<p>— Юха, можешь найти записи вчерашнего вечера с камеры в столовой адмирала?</p>
<p>— Одну минуту, сэр.</p>
<p>Изображение мостика исчезло. Вместо него появился вид столовой. Вот Флим вошел в кадр, налил себе аперитив и подошел к иллюминатору. Постоял, потягивая напиток. Вот к нему присоединился Траун. Флим промотал запись, поскольку эти моменты он помнил. А дальше ему стало очень стыдно, что вообще-то случалось с ним крайне редко.</p>
<p>Путем невероятных логических вывертов и просьб он уговорил Трауна сыграть партию в сабакк. Ставки были смехотворно маленькими. Важен сам факт. На руках гранд-адмирала оказывались очень неплохие карты, он играл уверенно и умело, однако победа раз за разом доставалась Флиму. Все выглядело так, будто ему невероятно везло. Траун не поверил в подобную удачу.</p>
<p>— Вы мухлюете, — безапелляционно заявил он.</p>
<p>— Разумеется, — не стал отпираться Флим.</p>
<p>С оскорбленным видом Траун положил карты на стол и сказал с упреком:</p>
<p>— Какой смысл в такой игре? Она исключает элемент везения и не дает проявить мастерство.</p>
<p>— Мухлевать тоже надо уметь, — улыбнулся Флим. — Между прочим, это своего рода искусство. Я не так хорош, как Ландо Калриссиан или Хан Соло, зато меня никогда не ловили и не выгоняли из-за стола.</p>
<p>— Какое ни на есть, а достижение.</p>
<p>— Просто вы не умеете, вот и завидуете.</p>
<p>— В жизни не слышал более абсурдного заявления. К тому же мухлевать я умею.</p>
<p>— Докажите.</p>
<p>Игра пошла по новой. Раздали карты. И Траун начал жулить. Это был самый откровенный и неумелый мухлеж, какой Флиму доводилось видеть. Гранд-адмирал мог обвести вокруг пальца любого противника на поле боя, организовать грандиозную аферу или подставу, но обманывать в частной жизни он явно не привык.</p>
<p>— Перестаньте, мне больно на это смотреть, — Флим замахал на него руками и забрал карты. — Сейчас покажу, как это делается.</p>
<p>Часть вечера он провел, приобщая Трауна к азам карточного мухлежа. Даже в самом диком фантастическом сне Флиму не могло привидеться такое. Он читал досье других гранд-адмиралов и не допускал мысли, что хоть один из них позволил бы безродному аферисту учить себя жульничать. Только такой необычный имперец, как Траун, стал бы заниматься чем-то подобным. Поначалу обучение шло с трудом. Флим удержался от саркастических комментариев (напротив, всячески старался поддержать), но это далось ему нелегко. Лишенное эмоций, нечитаемое лицо гранд-адмирал делал безупречно, а вот незаметно передергивать карту или «переключать» ее… Казалось, что ему так и не удастся овладеть этими приемами, однако через пару часов Траун попросил о реванше. Флим согласился — и проигрался в пух и прах. Флим еще никогда так не гордился ни одним из своих учеников. Правда, раньше он никого не обучал основам шулерства, но все равно чувство было приятное.</p>
<p>Когда бутылка кореллианского опустела, Траун предложил расходиться. «Завтра долгий день, много работы, спасибо за приятный вечер» — избитые фразы. Но Флиму хотелось продолжения праздника. Под его уговорами Траун сдался и показал содержимое мини-бара. Помимо бутылок и ведерка для льда, там находился шейкер. И это решило дело. Зажав четыре бутылочных горлышка между пальцами одной руки, другой Флим достал его, а попутно начал рассказывать, как работал барменом на Корусанте, какие обалденные коктейли умеет делать и как сейчас покажет мастер-класс. «Только по одному коктейлю», — предупредил его Траун и послал Юху за подходящей посудой. Флим воспринял его слова как «по одному коктейлю каждого вида». Он знал больше сотни рецептов. </p>
<p>Разумеется, попробовать все они не смогли. Зато провели время, рассказывая анекдоты и забавные случаи из жизни. Как и ожидалось, юмор Трауна предназначался для избранных утонченных натур и не содержал историй про фекалии и половые органы, в отличие от шуток его собеседника. После каждого подобного анекдота гранд-адмирал морщился, слабо хлопал Флима по руке или плечу со словами «Какая пошлость», опускал глаза и хихикал. Такие звуки мог бы издать застенчивый школьник, впервые увидевший старшую сестру друга голой. </p>
<p>На каком-то этапе Флим привалился к Трауну, одной рукой обхватил его за плечи и, отчаянно жестикулируя другой, говорил заплетающимся языком:</p>
<p>— Не рас-с-страивайтесь из-за Мары Дж-жейд. Ну предала она Империю, что ж-ж-ж такого? Это не конец света. Я вот что с-с-скажу. С-с-сейчас такое время, што никому низ-зя доверять, кроме тех, кому м-можно.</p>
<p>— Какая глубокая мысль, — усмехнулся Траун, разглядывая выстроившийся перед ними ряд полных и пустых бокалов.</p>
<p>— Ага! Вот взять нас с вами. Мы друг другу не врем. Нет с-с-смысла. Мы оба знаем, ч-ч-чего стоим, а ж-ж-женщины, они… — Флим сделал в воздухе пас свободной рукой, выражая свою мысль без слов. — Они женщины! Так шта я предлагаю выпить за нас-с-стоящую муж-ж-жскую дружбу, — торжественно закончил он и подхватил со стола коктейль ярко-красного цвета.</p>
<p>— За это я выпью, но это будет последний бокал, — согласился Траун.</p>
<p>— Канешна, — решительно закивал головой его двойник. </p>
<p>Среди всего многообразия коктейлей гранд-адмирал нашел такой же, как тот, что держал Флим, качнул им в сторону собеседника, произнес длинную фразу на неизвестном языке с множеством шипящих и свистящих звуков и тут же снабдил ее переводом:</p>
<p>— Пусть ваша жизнь будет долгой и принесет вам больше радостей, чем горя. Так говорят на моей родине.</p>
<p>— Прекрасный тост.</p>
<p>Бокалы соприкоснулись с мелодичным звоном. Затем Траун встал из-за стола.</p>
<p>— Все, хватит с вас, — доброжелательно, но строго сказал он.</p>
<p>— Ну еще чуть-чуть! Вам ж-жалко, што ли? — заскулил Флим. Очевидно, он рассчитывал разжалобить гранд-адмирала, но выглядело это довольно убого.</p>
<p>— Для вас мне ничего не жалко. Завтра скажете спасибо.</p>
<p>— Не хочу завтра. Попробуйте «Глаз Императора», это отрыв башки. Нет конфеты в виде глазного яблока, а так очень вкусно.</p>
<p>Но Траун уже принял решение. Он отнял бокал у актера, поставил того на ноги и повлек в гостевую каюту. Он двигался уверенно, разве что шаги стали чуть более размашистыми, и выглядел совершенно обычно, за исключением засунутого за ухо желтого коктейльного зонтика с розовым цветочком посередине. Тогда эта деталь казалась чем-то само собой разумеющимся, но трезвый Флим не мог не задаться вопросом, зачем строгий гранд-адмирал держит в мини-баре разноцветные зонтики для коктейлей. Флим на экране пытался вяло сопротивляться попыткам транспортировать его в кровать, цепляясь за мебель, но быстро осознал тщетность этого занятия. Оба вышли из кадра. Несколько минут спустя Траун прошел через столовую в свой кабинет, затем вернулся в каюту Флима с листом флимсипласта и пачкой таблеток в руке. На обратном пути он велел убиравшей со стола Юхе очистить завтрашнее расписание актера. На этом запись закончилась.</p>
<p>«Что ж, могло быть и хуже», — вертелось на языке. Флим в очередной раз опозорился перед гранд-адмиралом. После всего, через что они прошли, это уже ничего не значило. Куда удивительнее был тот факт, что Траун не обеспечил его компроматом. Идеальный в трезвом состоянии, тот и пьяным оставался правильным и скучным. Хотя материала для скандальных интервью, статей и книг у Флима и без того набралось достаточно. С той ясностью, какая появляется только на следующее утро после вечеринки, он понял, что никогда не напишет о доверенных ему секретах, в каком бы отчаянном положении ни оказался. Он попросил Юху сделать чашку кафа, взял падд, набрал сообщение:</p>
<p>«Простите за вчерашнее».</p>
<p>Через несколько секунд пришел ответ:</p>
<p>«Не стоит. Мы хорошо провели время».</p>
<p>А затем дополнение: </p>
<p>«Ваши коктейли действительно великолепны». </p>
<p>Флим как сидел с паддом и кафом в руках, так и замер. Он никак не мог поверить собственным глазам, даже пару раз обновил страницу с сообщениями. Нет, ему не показалось, это и правда был комплимент от Трауна. Флиму подумалось, что такими темпами за пару лет он сделает из ледышки с эполетами нормального человека.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Глава 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В последующие месяцы Флим почти не выходил из каюты. Все силы Империи были брошены на ремонт, переоснащение и подготовку дредноутов к войне. Связанные с этим инспекции Траун проводил лично. В способности инженеров справиться с поставленными задачами гранд-адмирал не сомневался. Серьезные опасения вызывали союзники из ближнего круга. Чем дальше, тем более безумными становились требования мастера К’Баота. Ногри вели себя подозрительно тихо, настолько тихо, что это тревожило. Не помешала бы какая-нибудь провокация в их адрес для проверки верности, но на это не находилось времени. Не приходилось сомневаться только во врагах. То, что к их числу присоединились контрабандисты, поначалу не выглядело проблемой… А потом они взорвали строящийся звездный разрушитель на Билбринджи. Действовали они по собственной инициативе или по наущению Каррдэ — не столь важно, если правильно повернуть ситуацию.</p>
<p>Кого в самом деле стоило опасаться, так это Мары Джейд. Бывшей Руке Императора многое известно. Если она решит поделиться знаниями с повстанцами, то может создать проблемы. Ошибкой было доверять ей после инцидента с Каррдэ — теперь Траун в этом убедился. Но сделанного не воротишь, можно только позаботиться о последствиях. Именно этим гранд-адмирал и занимался, подбрасывая дезинформацию и опасные намеки в стан врага. Мало-помалу кампания продвигалась к ключевому сражению. Траун чувствовал это так же, как джедаи улавливали колебания в Силе. Их способности были обусловлены природным даром, тогда как ему помогали колоссальный опыт и логика. Плох тот военачальник, который не ощущает ход сражения; еще хуже тот, кто упускает из виду всю картину. И чутье подсказывало Трауну, что предстоящая битва при Билбринджи решит исход кампании.</p>
<p>Когда он озвучил свое мнение относительно хитрого плана повстанцев перед капитанами, никто ему не поверил. Даже преданный Пеллеон. Конечно, как благовоспитанные люди, они выразили сомнения в вежливой форме, но все как один купились на уловку врага. Гранд-адмирал отмахнулся от их сомнений. Главное, что капитаны были готовы следовать приказам, согласны они с ними или нет. Отсутствие необходимости спорить, доказывая правильность собственной точки зрения, позволило Трауну сосредоточиться на планировании атаки. Все предусмотреть нельзя, в бою всегда присутствует элемент неожиданности, но Трауну загодя удалось составить картину предстоящего сражения и подготовиться к самым вероятным сюрпризам.</p>
<p>Накануне дня, которому предстояло решить, кому в итоге достанется галактика, в покои гранд-адмирала явился Флим. Вид у него был беззаботный настолько, словно он находился в отпуске. Со свойственной ему бесцеремонностью он заглядывал Трауну через плечо, тыкал пальцем в схемы, спрашивая «чего это», крутился рядом без определенной цели и всячески надоедал. За минуту до того, как Траун бы его выгнал, Флим озвучил предложение, ради которого и явился.</p>
<p>— А можно мне завтра вместо вас на мостик? — манерно спросил он.</p>
<p>— Нет. Это важное сражение, мне нужно следить за действиями противника с мостика, — отрезал Траун.</p>
<p>— Последите в следующий раз. Ну пожалуйста, я ни разу не был на мостике во время боя, мне же интересно, — канючил Флим.</p>
<p>— После Билбринджи будет еще много сражений. </p>
<p>Яркие схемы мигнули и исчезли — Траун выключил голопроектор. Он внимательно посмотрел на своего двойника и продолжил:</p>
<p>— И вы, кажется, считали мостик весьма опасным местом. Почему вам так хочется быть там именно завтра?</p>
<p>— Потому что это будет эпично! — жизнерадостно воскликнул Флим и широко взмахнул руками, обозначая масштаб предстоящей битвы. — Чуть ли не весь наш флот пойдет к Билбринджи, они порвут повстанцев в лоскуты. Я должен это увидеть! Потом буду внукам рассказывать.</p>
<p>— А на самом деле? — прозаическим тоном спросил Траун, чуть приподняв бровь.</p>
<p>Жизнерадостная улыбка исчезла с лица Флима, словно ее стерли, как испорченный грим. Хороший аферист обладает развитым чутьем на уровне джедайского предвидения, которое подсказывает ему, когда пора рвать когти. И сейчас чутье Флима буквально кричало о надвигающейся опасности. В последнее время все у имперцев шло слишком гладко; опыт подсказывал, что чем дольше продолжается затишье или радость, тем более страшную катастрофу приготовило будущее. С паддом в руках Флим обратился к Трауну:</p>
<p>— Вы читали рапорт этого… Как же его? — он порылся в памяти своего падда. — Вот, Тиерс пишет, что возможны провокации со стороны повстанцев, и он криффински убедителен.</p>
<p>— Как и вы, я читаю такие рапорты по многу раз в день, — пожал плечами гранд-адмирал. — Война — это неизбежный риск, но я не позволю окружающим трястись надо мной, как над ребенком, когда в этом нет необходимости.</p>
<p>— А вам не приходило в голову, что они это делают из любви и почтения к вам? — не без сарказма в голосе спросил его собеседник.</p>
<p>— Мы уже не раз это обсуждали, Флим, не будем тратить время сейчас. Ваше место — на приемах и перед голокамерами, мое — на мостике флагмана.</p>
<p>— И повстанцы об этом знают. Они не такие дураки, как кажутся. Они сделали вид, что заглотили наживку с Тангрином, наверняка загодя внедрили туда своих людей. Так что мешает им попасть на борт «Химеры»? На тот случай, если вы забыли, они уже делали это раньше.</p>
<p>— Я ничего не забываю. Вы понимаете, что подвергаете себя опасности?</p>
<p>— А как иначе? Слушайте, я ж не идиот и понимаю, зачем вы меня сюда притащили. Вам не друг был нужен, не говорящий манекен, а тот, кто в случае необходимости подставится вместо вас. Пока что мне везло, надеюсь, повезет и завтра. А если нет… — Флиму потребовалась вся храбрость, чтобы закончить: — Ну, мы все когда-нибудь умрем, а так хоть польза будет.</p>
<p>Как бы он ни старался выглядеть безразличным к собственной участи, но Траун прочитал за множеством масок его страх — и решимость.</p>
<p>— Я ценю вашу инициативу. Давайте обсудим план действий на завтра.</p>
<p>За прошедшие месяцы Траун стал замечать во Флиме пробивающиеся ростки совести и неких благородных мотивов, но считал, что тот не попросится на заклание еще минимум полгода. Хотя командование с мостика не предполагало особого риска для жизни, актер говорил с таким видом, словно ожидал трагической развязки. Основную опасность для него Траун видел в том, что Флима могли раскусить. Произносить красивые речи, позировать перед камерами, принимать поздравления и подношения тот умел. В этом гранд-адмирал убедился лично, когда изредка втайне сопровождал его под видом штурмовика на то или иное мероприятие. Флим держался стойко, ни один колкий вопрос, двусмысленное предложение или неожиданная выходка не могли сбить его с настроя. Но настоящее сражение — совсем не то же самое, что светская мишура. У каждого военачальника свой стиль командования; двойнику Трауна придется хранить абсолютное спокойствие и не позволять себе проявлений эмоций независимо от того, что произойдет перед глазами. В представлении гранд-адмирала Флим был человек-эмоция. Сможет ли он побороть свой характер в экстремальных условиях — вот главный вопрос.</p>
<p>Однако у его предложения имелся существенный плюс. С каждым днем ногри вызывали все больше подозрений. Официально они не делали ничего незаконного, их воины старались, как никогда. Флим мог спровоцировать (случайно или намеренно) Рукха неосторожным словом. Если тот вздумает препираться с гранд-адмиралом, предъявить претензии ногри и отказаться от их услуг будет проще. Немаловажным был факт, что Флим сделал это предложение добровольно. Траун не льстил себе мыслью, что все дело только в его харизме. Флим взвесил его жизнь и свою на весах пользы для галактики и пришел к очевидному выводу. Удивительно, что он решил действовать в соответствии с ним. Паяц, которого гранд-адмирал увидел на сцене почти год назад, не поставил бы общее благо выше собственной жизни.</p>
<p>Самый весомый аргумент в свою пользу Траун озвучил за девять стандартных дней до того, как Флим внес свое предложение. Они говорили о текущем положении дел, но актер заметил, что гранд-адмирал встревожен чем-то, не имеющим отношения ни к повстанцам, ни к их флоту, ни к имперским силам. Сторонний наблюдатель ничего особенного бы не заметил. Но работа Флима заключалась в том, чтобы подмечать малейшие изменения в выражении лица или тона Трауна. Ранее в тот день гранд-адмирал получил письмо по закрытому каналу, которое не отразилось в общем списке полученных и отправленных сообщений «Химеры». Посредством камеры наблюдения Флим видел, как между бровей у Трауна появилась складочка, каким напряженным стало выражение его лица. С тех пор он был на взводе. Его тон и движения стали более резкими, как бывает у людей, которым приходится долго ждать чего-то. В случае Трауна это могло означать, что события в войне развиваются слишком медленно, а он не в состоянии подстегнуть их.</p>
<p>Дождавшись паузы в разговоре, Флим отложил в сторону падд, подсел ближе к гранд-адмиралу и проговорил:</p>
<p>— Есть что-то еще, правда? Нечто, о чем вы молчите. </p>
<p>Траун перевел на него взгляд. Казалось, он настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что не заметил, как актер приблизился к нему.</p>
<p>— Флим, галактика полна самых разнообразных ужасов, которых не в силах представить даже вы, с вашим богатым воображением, — доверительно поведал он. — Я не преувеличиваю, когда говорю, что посвятил свою жизнь защите народов Империи от зла. Сейчас, пока мы с вами беседуем, оно приближается и набирает силу.</p>
<p>— Это как-то связано с Неизведанными регионами? Вы что-то нашли там, верно?</p>
<p>— Да. Боюсь, что никто из нынешнего военного командования, кроме меня, не сможет справиться с этой угрозой.</p>
<p>Против воли Флим перешел на шепот:</p>
<p>— Пожалуйста, скажите, что это.</p>
<p>— Не могу. Во всяком случае, не сейчас. Позже, когда Империя будет восстановлена, возможно, мы еще поговорим об этом. А пока мне нужно ваше доверие и понимание, что то, чем вы занимаетесь, очень важно.</p>
<p>Обычно о противниках, бывших, настоящих или будущих, Траун говорил со спокойной уверенностью, что сможет с ними справиться. Так или иначе, но их можно победить, они всего лишь простые смертные. Иначе он говорил об этом непонятном зле. Неопределенность пугала сильнее, чем реальный отчет о силах противника. Гранд-адмирала и его двойника объединяло то, что они предпочитали иметь дело с тем, о чем имели хотя бы общее представление. Слова Трауна заронили у Флима подозрение, что тот понятия не имеет, с чем в скором времени предстоит столкнуться галактике, и не на шутку встревожен. «Если это неизвестное зло способно взволновать самого гранд-адмирала Трауна, то всем остальным пора бегать в панике», — у Флима по спине пробежали мурашки, когда он пришел к такому умозаключению.</p>
<p>— — — </p>
<p>В день, когда, по расчетам Трауна, повстанцы собирались совершить налет на Билбринджи, Флим работал над гримом тщательнее, чем обычно. Очерчивание контура лица, рисование родинок, наложение морщинок были сродни медитации. Чтобы успокоиться, он уговаривал себя, что опасности нет, возможно, Траун ошибся на день-два, и сражение не состоится. Однако гранд-адмирал редко ошибался. Какие бы чувства его ни одолевали, руки Флима не дрожали, когда он вставлял в глаза красные линзы. Надевая китель, он представлял, что примеряет броню. Объективных причин для паники не было. «Химеру» прикроют корабли сопровождения и эскадрильи СИДов; ее мостик — совершенно безопасен, если только какой-нибудь повстанческий ас не решит уйти красиво, протаранив вражеский флагман. Тактика проработана, Траун провел сотни подобных сражений и представляет, с кем будет иметь дело. </p>
<p>И все же Флим волновался сильнее, чем при первом выходе на сцену. Тогда при виде огромного темного зала, провала суфлерской будки, сотен направленных на него глаз его охватил такой ужас, что он едва помнил, как отболтал свои фразы и почти бегом ушел со сцены. Со временем он привык ко всему. Когда он впервые оказался на мостике, то обнаружил, что впечатления почти такие же, как от театра. Необъятная пустота космоса за главным иллюминатором, чернеющие провалы вахтенных ям, а вместо зрителей — экипаж, неотрывно следящий за каждым жестом командира. На мостике Флим бывал не так часто, как ему бы хотелось, но достаточно, чтобы обвыкнуться. «Все пройдет хорошо», — повторял он как молитву и к тому моменту, как закончил одевание, даже смог убедить себя в этом.</p>
<p>Как обычно, выход на публику для Флима пролегал через кабинет Трауна. Гранд-адмирал уже поджидал его. В те короткие мгновения, когда встречались Траун и его двойник в гриме, невозможно было не поразиться внешнему сходству двух мужчин. Однако поражаться было некому, кроме них самих. Траун окинул Флима взглядом с ног до головы, пришел к заключению, что его внешний вид, как всегда, идеален, и заметил:</p>
<p>— Выглядите замечательно.</p>
<p>Флим фыркнул и поморщился, разом разрушив сходство.</p>
<p>— Не говорите таким тоном, а то похоже на прощание. Ненавижу прощания. У меня очередное выступление, вот и все, — он вставил в ухо наушник. — Проверьте связь, я на нашем обычном канале.</p>
<p>— Уже проверил, — сказал Траун и, помедлив, добавил: — Нам следовало отработать действия в боевой обстановке. Вы можете отказаться, я не обижусь и не поставлю вам этого в вину. </p>
<p>Вот он, изящный способ выйти из игры. В ответ на предложение Флим скорчил недовольную гримасу и небрежно ответил:</p>
<p>— Не-а, зря я одевался, что ли? К тому же хочу быть там, — он указал пальцем в направлении мостика, — когда Империя надерет задницы повстанцам.</p>
<p>Траун кивнул, принимая его решение. На прощание он протянул актеру руку. Вид у него был немного неуверенный, как у того, кому нечасто доводилось это делать. На памяти Флима гранд-адмирал впервые инициировал дружеский физический контакт с ним. Флим без колебаний пожал протянутую руку.</p>
<p>— Увидимся после победы, — сказал он, улыбнулся и направился на мостик.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Глава 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>С Тангрина поступали все новые и новые сообщения. Пеллеон читал их и чем дольше смотрел на них, тем сильнее хмурился. По его озабоченному лицу Флим видел, что капитан готов высказать свое резкое «фи» стратегии гранд-адмирала. Накануне Траун подробнейшим образом объяснил ему расстановку сил, перечислил аргументы в пользу того, что повстанцы будут атаковать именно Билбринджи, а не Тангрин, обрисовал возможные последствия своего просчета. К тому моменту, как он закончил, у Флима не осталось никаких сомнений: удар будет нанесен именно по Билбринджи. Осталось донести эту мысль до Пеллеона, раз уж гранд-адмирал не сподобился. Опережая капитана, Флим первым завел разговор о представлении, которое перед ними разыгрывали повстанцы. Пеллеон ожидаемо стушевался, но не отступил. Раз его мозг совершил усилие и пришел к каким-то выводам, он желал поделиться результатами мыслительных трудов. Его сомнения действовали на нервы Флиму, которому все было ясно как дважды два. Актер ответил чуть более резко, чем собирался, наизусть повторяя часть вчерашнего монолога Трауна. Вообще-то Пеллеон ему нравился, но привычка капитана оспаривать решения командира перед самым сражением раздражала. Флим много раз видел, как гранд-адмирал мягко успокаивал тревоги своего подчиненного, но только сейчас задумался о том, каких усилий ему стоило сохранять хладнокровие. Выслушав отповедь, капитан уступил. А раз он больше не оспаривал авторитет Трауна, то и Флим сменил гнев на милость (немаловажную роль в этом сыграло строгое покашливание гранд-адмирала в наушнике актера). Теперь его герой утешал Пеллеона, гнал прочь призраки страшного будущего, которые, похоже, много лет неотступно преследовали капитана. Больше тот не колебался.</p>
<p>— Вот и славно. Капитан, мой флагман готов? — спросил Флим идеально поставленным голосом Трауна.</p>
<p>Пеллеон вытянулся в струнку, демонстрируя готовность к сражению.</p>
<p>— «Химера» готова в любую минуту принять ваше командование, адмирал, — отчеканил он.</p>
<p>— Готовьте флот к переходу в гиперпространство, — Флим незаметно напряг нижнее веко, из-за чего линзы вспыхнули сильнее. — И к бою с противником.</p>
<p>Флим здраво оценивал свои таланты стратега: он мог просчитать ситуацию на один или два шага вперед. В то время как Траун ускакивал сразу шагов на двадцать и разными маршрутами. Битва при Билбринджи должна была стать еще одним доказательством гения гранд-адмирала, а Флиму предстояло исполнять роль «говорящей головы» и изрекать волю верховного главнокомандующего. За пределы этой роли он не собирался выходить. Всего-то и требовалось, что сидеть и излучать уверенность, внушающую спокойствие. Все шло в точном соответствии с предсказаниями Трауна. Повстанцы появились именно там, где их ждали, имперцы сработали так, как нужно — все строго по графику. Но когда Пеллеон вдруг предложил дать нескольким повстанческим кораблям уйти, Флим удивился. Этого в плане не было. Он вспомнил, как капитан беспокоился о К’Баоте, хотя терпеть его не мог. Теперь думал о том, чтобы сохранить жизни нескольким сотням повстанцев, хотя прекрасно знал, что вряд ли дождался бы ответного красивого жеста. Что этот человек делал на военном корабле? Его место за столом переговоров среди дипломатов. Ему бы договариваться о мире, а не принимать капитуляции. В свете слов Трауна о том, как высоко он ценит жизнь во всех ее проявлениях, неудивительно, что они с Пеллеоном сработались. Поэтому Флим поддержал предложение капитана и высказал идею: сделать бантой отпущения адмирала Акбара. </p>
<p>— Это вы хватили. Впадаете в драму, — несмотря на строгий тон, Флим по голосу понял, что Трауну понравилась эта мысль.</p>
<p>Довольство гранд-адмирала передалось ему, он начал развивать идею. Похоже, получалось хорошо. Даже Пеллеон воспрянул духом; несколько оказавшихся поблизости офицеров улыбнулись, представляя, какой будет скандал, когда их командир распылит на атомы повстанческий флот. Можно считать, что все правительство Новой Республики уже политические трупы. Четкие приказы Трауна и не менее четкое их исполнение создали у Флима обманчивое впечатление, что битва в космосе — приятное развлекательное зрелище, наподобие балета мон-каламари. Только здесь в танцах участвуют огромные корабли и маленькие юркие истребители — вот и вся разница.</p>
<p>Однако вскоре он пересмотрел свое мнение. Сражение закипело по-настоящему, распоряжения Трауна поступали часто и быстро, он едва успевал транслировать их и перестал вдумываться в их смысл. Ощущения сильно напоминали те, что он испытал в детстве, впервые прокатившись на аттракционе «Бешеные горки». Когда вагонетка срывалась в казавшееся неуправляемым пике или закладывала резкие повороты, захватывало дух, а желудок так и норовил выскочить изо рта. Командирское кресло на мостике звездного разрушителя было совершено неподвижно. Возможно, в тот момент оно являлось самым надежным и безопасным местом на пару сотен световых лет вокруг. Но от того, что творилось вокруг, мутило.</p>
<p>Когда Флим уговаривал Трауна позволить ему подняться на мостик, он был убежден, что это будет интересно и захватывающе. Ныне, сидя в командирском кресле, он уже не был так уверен. Прямо перед ним, за огромным иллюминатором, разворачивалось сражение, истребители, красотой полета которых он совсем недавно восхищался, мчались в атаку и гибли в пламени взрывов, офицеры сосредоточенно суетились вокруг и ждали приказов или результатов их исполнения. И среди всего этого хаоса Флим должен был оставаться невозмутимым. Несколько облегчал положение наушник, в котором голос Трауна тихо говорил ему, что сказать и сделать. У того был будничный тон, словно он послал Флима в магазин и советовал, какой сорт голубого молока взять. Казалось, ничто не могло вывести его из равновесия. Таким спокойным он всегда был во время сражений, независимо от того, побеждали имперцы или отступали. Как ему это удавалось? </p>
<p>Все силы Флима уходили на то, чтобы двигаться размеренно и естественно, не выдавать своего волнения ни чрезмерной нервозностью, ни небрежностью. Он призвал на помощь выдержку. Ему доводилось оказываться в ситуациях, когда афера шла не по плану и приходилось импровизировать, сохраняя невозмутимость. И все же никогда он не подвергался такой опасности быть раскрытым. Если бы угроза состояла только в этом — какой-нибудь отчаянный пилот противника мог решиться пойти на таран мостика, тогда огромный звездный разрушитель не успеет уйти от столкновения. «Ну и дурак же я!» — думал Флим, сожалея, что вызвался посмотреть на битву из командирского кресла. Позади время от времени тихо шуршали двери турболифта: люди поднимались на мостик или уходили куда-то с поручениями. Трусливая (он предпочитал называть ее осторожной) составляющая души Флима призывала под каким-нибудь предлогом воспользоваться лифтом, спуститься в каюту Трауна и передать ему бразды правления. Фермеру — фермерское, а гранд-адмиралу — гранд-адмиральское. В то же время внутренний стоик и хороший актер напоминал Флиму, что это будет выглядеть нелогично и несценично. Нужно следовать роли, а гранд-адмирал Траун никогда бы не покинул мостик в разгар сражения, даже по нужде.</p>
<p>От творящегося за иллюминатором безумия нужно было отвлечься, иначе по неосторожности Флим мог себя выдать. И как Трауну может это нравиться? Он так упивался описанием сражений, что подчас становилось жутко. Стараясь дышать глубоко и размеренно, Флим перевел взгляд на верфи и пришвартованные к ним корабли. На первый взгляд ничего особенного: мелкие и средние грузовые суда частных подрядчиков, которые привезли запчасти. Но при всей их непримечательности некоторые казались смутно знакомыми. Флим начал копаться в памяти, вспоминая корабли гангстеров и контрабандистов, с которыми ему прежде доводилось иметь дело. Механически повторяя приказы, которые ему отдавал голос Трауна в наушнике, он вывел на экран падда информацию на пришвартованные суда. Их названия и имена владельцев ничего ему не говорили, наверняка их идентификации были подделкой. Он сосредоточился на внешнем виде. Корабли в базовой комплектации лишены индивидуальности, и почти каждый капитан стремится выделить свое судно из массы других, но не настолько сильно, чтобы оно стало узнаваемым с первого взгляда. Маленькие различия и навороты, незаметные усовершенствования конструкции — это была информация «для своих». Хотя сейчас Флим работал на имперцев, он провел немало времени среди вольных торговцев всех мастей, знал кое-какие имена и имел определенные связи. И то, что он видел на экране, ему не нравилось. Он узнал «Небесный путь», «Звездолом», «Утренний Дозор», «Кай Мир» и «Кливринг». На верфи Билбринджи зачем-то прокрались несколько крупных группировок контрабандистов, все — друзья Тэлона Каррдэ. Только его самого не хватало для веселой вечеринки. Флим готов был поспорить на свое жалованье в полном объеме, что это не совпадение. После истории с флотом «Катаны» любые действия Каррдэ не внушали доверия, да и Флим знал его как человека, который постарается усидеть на двух стульях. А то и на трех. Поругавшись с имперцами, он танцевал между Новой Республикой и сообществом контрабандистов. Может, он действительно прислал своих друзей с грузом для Империи, но что-то подсказывало, что повстанческий стул показался ему удобнее.</p>
<p>Спокойно, словно ничего не происходило, Флим записал свои наблюдения и соображения, сделал вид, что задумался, при этом все время держал падд так, чтобы экран было хорошо видно в объектив микрокамеры, спрятанной в ранговой пластине.</p>
<p>— Все понятно, — проговорил Траун.</p>
<p>Флим стер написанное, отложил падд и уставился в иллюминатор. Казалось, что гранд-адмирал наблюдает за ходом сражения, но на самом деле внимание актера было приковано к кораблям контрабандистов, неплохих в целом парней, которые сделали большую глупость, когда полезли в военные дрязги. «Да я и сам хорош», — мысленно корил себя Флим. Возможно, если они будут сидеть тихо и не высовываться, то смогут уйти живыми. </p>
<p>Спустя несколько минут он увидел, к своему ужасу, что суда вольных торговцев отшвартовались и тронулись к одной из имперских боевых станций. Флим лишь надеялся, что Траун видит то же, что и он, и понимает опасность для обеих сторон. Однако приказа о защите боевой станции не поступало. Гранд-адмирал проигнорировал и залпы вражеского фрегата, поразившие станцию чуть позже, и прорыв истребителей непосредственно к верфям, и учиненный ими погром. Зато Пеллеон не оставил эти события без внимания. Он помрачнел и готовился указать командиру на столь вопиющее поведение врага.</p>
<p>— Без паники, капитан, — повторил Флим слова Трауна. — Мы еще не проиграли.</p>
<p>Он хотел добавить от себя еще что-нибудь относительно того, что сражение с основными силами флота противника важнее, чем защита верфей, но не успел. На панели управления капитана прозвучал сигнал о получении сообщения. По напряженному лицу Пеллеона Флим понял, что ничего хорошего ждать не следует. И оказался прав.</p>
<p>— Сэр, получено важное сообщение с Вейланда, — доложил Пеллеон.</p>
<p>— Прочтите его, капитан, — попросил Флим неожиданно упавшим голосом; он и сам не знал, чего испугался, наверное, нервы расшалились.</p>
<p>Короткое ожидание расшифровки оказалось более волнительным, чем прозвучавшие слова о нападении на гору Тантисс. Траун говорил, что там находится объект чрезвычайной важности, но не вдавался в подробности, поэтому для Флима это ничего не значило. Но едва Пеллеон начал читать подробности, как к нему метнулась серая тень. Повиснув на нем, Рукх схватил капитана за горло и произнес:</p>
<p>— Империя предала народ ногри. Нас предали, и мы отомстили.</p>
<p>В его словах звучала мрачная неизбежность принятого решения, их лаконичностью можно было бы восхищаться. Но Флим не стал дожидаться, пока Рукх выскажется. Окончание тирады потонуло в громком крике «Охрана!», сорвавшемся с губ Флима. Офицеры, большинство из которых оказались не при оружии, подняли головы от своих пультов управления и увидели, как гранд-адмирал вскочил с кресла, обогнул его и бросился к турболифту. Зашипев, Рукх оставил Пеллеона в покое, в два прыжка настиг Трауна, прыгнул ему на спину, повалил на пол и занес над ним устрашающего вида нож. Каким-то образом гранд-адмиралу удалось перекатиться на спину, извернуться и оттолкнуть от себя ногри. Получив чувствительный удар сапогом, тот отлетел почти на метр, но даже не думал сдаваться. Не выпуская Рукха из поля зрения, Траун начал отползать к турболифту по гладкому, сияющему полу мостика. Ногри напружинился и прыгнул вперед, целясь в грудь противника. Гранд-адмирал едва успел выставить вперед руки и ухватить озверевшего убийцу за запястья. Все вокруг были настолько поражены, что буквально застыли на месте. Ошалевший капитан с трудом нащупал на своем пульте нужную кнопку и включил тревожную сирену. Ее звук вывел людей из оцепенения. Те, у кого имелись бластеры, вытащили их, но боялись задеть гранд-адмирала и не стреляли, а просто стояли с оружием в руках и крайне глупым выражением на лицах.</p>
<p>Траун говорил Флиму, за сколько секунд охрана явится по тревожному сигналу, но точное время вылетела у актера из головы. Три секунды? Десять? Тридцать? Или норматив измерялся в минутах? Он не помнил. Они с ногри катались по полу, и все, что имело значение, это не подпускать кончик ножа к телу ближе, чем на пять сантиметров. Получалось не всегда. Выглядела драка крайне неэлегантно и сильно напоминала заварушку в кантине, но Флиму было все равно, он боролся за жизнь. И пусть только Траун потом попробует что-то ему предъявить на тему эстетики. Он бы посмотрел, насколько элегантен был бы гранд-адмирал с ножом в груди. Ногри напирал с удивительной для его скромных размеров силой, еще чуть-чуть — и нож грозил пронзить левый глаз противника.</p>
<p>— Пусти меня, падла! — не своим голосом заорал Флим.</p>
<p>Рукх на секунду замешкался и ослабил натиск — он никогда не слышал таких слов от своего господина — что позволило Флиму отодвинуть конец ножа на пару сантиметров от своего лица. Но в следующую же секунду ногри пришел в себя, выпустил оружие из руки, перехватил его в полете другой и ловким движением всадил в печень извивающегося под ним человека. Душераздирающий крик перекрыл вой тревожной сирены. С хищной ухмылкой Рукх выдернул лезвие и занес руку для еще одного удара. Мысленно Флим простился с жизнью, но тут кто-то буквально сорвал с него ногри. Раньше он не задумывался, какое это счастье, не видеть над собой противной рожи инородца. Если бы можно было спокойно полежать и ощупать рану… Но инстинкт самосохранения гнал его прочь от ногри и того места, где с ним схватился кто-то из офицеров. С трудом перевернувшись на левый бок, Флим поднялся на ноги и, прихрамывая, заковылял к лифту. Оказывается, все это время Траун что-то говорил ему, но он был слишком напуган и занят, чтобы прислушиваться к его словам.</p>
<p>— Успокойтесь, ложитесь на пол, зажимайте рану и дышите ровно, — увещевал гранд-адмирал. — Я уже вызвал команду медиков. Но они не понадобятся, если вы истечете кровью.</p>
<p>— Идите вы со своими советами, — прошипел Флим и сделал еще один шаг. Нога неловко поехала в лужице крови, и он повалился на пол. Кто вообще додумался делать такие гладкие полы?</p>
<p>До вожделенного турболифта оставалось не более полутора метров, но Флим чувствовал, что не сможет преодолеть их даже ползком. Оставалось только лечь, сильнее зажать рану и контролировать дыхание. Все, как сказал Траун, хатт бы его побрал.</p>
<p>Флим сосредоточился на подсветке на потолке. В голове настойчиво крутилась поговорка: «Вибронож в печень, никто не вечен». Он видел, как мимо с оружием наперевес пробежали штурмовики — охрана наконец-то соизволила явиться. Потом были выстрелы и крики — всем мостиком ловили одного буйного ногри. Потом все стихло, и штурмовики прошествовали к турболифту, волоча что-то за собой. «Интересно, что стало с моим спасителем?» — подумалось Флиму. Словно в ответ на его мысли над ним появилось лицо Пеллеона, непривычно растрепанного и бледного. На его щеке кровоточили царапины от когтей Рукха, рукав был распорот, но капитан не замечал собственных повреждений. Он сел рядом, осторожно приподнял голову Флима, положил ладонь поверх затянутой в белую перчатку руки и сильнее прижал ее к ране.</p>
<p>— Все будет хорошо, адмирал, медики уже в пути. Постарайтесь не терять сознание, — тихо говорил он. А Флим в это время мысленно умолял его не осматривать рану: цвет кожи на боку незамедлительно выдал бы его.</p>
<p>Время тянулось невыносимо медленно. Казалось, что с момента атаки ногри прошли часы, хотя на самом деле драка продолжалась едва ли пять минут. </p>
<p>Появились лица других офицеров, совсем еще мальчишек, которые кровь видели только как анализ для медкомиссии. Побросав свои консоли, они подошли ближе, желая отдать дань уважения блестящему гранд-адмиралу. Флим плохо различал их, зрение уже начинало туманиться, до него доносились лишь обрывки перешептываний, общий смысл которых сводился к простому вопросу: «Что же нам делать?». Пеллеон отогнал их, как назойливых мух, но не покинул своего командира, даже когда над ним склонились медики. У него на руках умирала последняя надежда Империи на спасение, а он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Сегодняшнюю битву он уже мысленно включил в список поражений.</p>
<p>— Капитан Пеллеон? «Громовержец» и «Дракон» ждут дальнейших распоряжений, — позвал его начальник связи, один из тех немногих, кто продолжал выполнять служебный долг, несмотря на суету и трагедию.</p>
<p>С невообразимым трудом, словно на его плечах лежало несколько тонн груза, Пеллеон поднялся на ноги. Если врачи смогут спасти гранд-адмирала — хорошо. В его помощи они не нуждались. Зато имперские пилоты и капитаны ждали приказов. За толстым стеклом иллюминатора творилось огненное безумие, с трудом удавалось отличить своих от чужих. Найти выход из сложившегося положения, переломить ход битвы Пеллеон не смог бы и под угрозой расстрела. Возможно, именно это его ждало после оглашения приказа:</p>
<p>— Всем кораблям, — прохрипел капитан. — Приготовиться к отступлению на исходные позиции…</p>
<p>— Отменить последний приказ, — громко и четко произнес до боли знакомый голос у него за спиной.</p>
<p>Капитан обернулся и не поверил глазам. У дверей турболифта, сложив руки за спиной, стоял гранд-адмирал Траун, живой, здоровый и, как никогда, грозный. Кто-то из молодых офицеров ахнул, кто-то сделал рукой защитный жест одной из популярных религий, а большинство замерли в напряженных позах и переводили взгляд с гранд-адмирала в сияющей, словно снег, белой форме на лежащего на полу, истекающего кровью, но точно такого же гранд-адмирала. Двое совершенно одинаковых мужчин — и спорный вопрос, кто из них в тот момент наводил больший страх. </p>
<p>Тот, что был на ногах, нахмурился.</p>
<p>— Кто разрешал вам отойти от своих консолей? Все по боевым постам, — повысил голос Траун.</p>
<p>Толкаясь и спотыкаясь, офицерики ломанулись по местам, живо застучали пальцами по клавиатурам, начали анализировать сводки. Пеллеон не заметил их возни, иначе непременно бы отчитал мальчишек за недостойное поведение. Когда Траун заговорил с ним, его голос был очень тих и мягок:</p>
<p>— Вернитесь на свой пост, капитан. Сражение еще не окончено.</p>
<p>Гранд-адмирал обогнул группу вернувшихся к работе медиков, едва удостоил взглядом своего двойника, прошествовал к командирскому креслу, затребовал сводки. Капитан молча занял место рядом с ним и быстро включился в процесс, но Траун видел, с какой неохотой Пеллеон покинул раненого. Игнорирование стонов лежащего на полу Флима далось нелегко, но оба понимали, что сейчас медики должны делать свою работу, а они — свою. </p>
<p>Из каюты гранд-адмирал следил не только за ходом боя. Он никогда бы не признался в этом посторонним, но несколько минут он не думал о повстанцах, о маневрах и планах. В этот короткий промежуток времени для него существовал только отчаянно боровшийся за жизнь человек, который добровольно решил рискнуть и тем самым спас его. Микрокамера в ранговой пластине зафиксировала каждую секунду нападения ногри, каждый испуганный вздох Флима, каждое слово. Хотелось лично стащить Рукха с актера, но, если бы он появился тогда на мостике, то разделил бы его печальную участь. Единственный вариант: поторопить охрану и медиков, дать им сделать свою часть работы и ждать. За время ожидания кое-что в истории с пропавшим на месяц воином-ногри стало ясно. Конечно, он не медитировал, и плен у вуки был не слишком продолжительным. Скорее всего, он вернулся на Хоногр с повстанческим агентом, который на протяжении месяца промывал мозги и «открывал глаза» аборигенам на «преступления Империи». И вряд ли этим агентом был вуки. Принцесса Лея в очередной раз продемонстрировала свои дипломатическое таланты, не иначе. Но почему ногри вообще стали ее слушать?</p>
<p>Пока это могло подождать. На повестке дня стоял повстанческий флот и адмирал Акбар, которого сперва предстояло разбить, а затем, по весьма удачной задумке Флима, подставить. Мон-каламари, наверное, готовился праздновать победу, не догадываясь о том, что еще припас для него Траун в глубине верфей. Капитан Пеллеон передал последние данные по соотношению сил, поколебавшись, уточнил, не стоит ли вызвать подкрепление. Гранд-адмирал посмотрел на своего подчиненного. Благодаря микрокамере он узнал, как выглядят страх и отчаяние Пеллеона, и больше никогда не хотел видеть таким своего капитана. Траун сделал глубокий вдох и на мгновение закрыл глаза. Отбросить все посторонние мысли, чувства, сожаления. Оставить тактическую схему, сильные и слабые места противника, просчитать дальнейшие ходы. </p>
<p>Когда он открыл глаза, для него существовал только бой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Глава 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Первым, что увидел Флим, открыв глаза, был склонившийся над ним медицинский дроид военного образца. Медленно повернув голову, он обнаружил до боли знакомые стены темно-серых тонов. Он все еще был на звездном разрушителе, а если судить по тому, как старательно вокруг него суетился дроид, его считали крайне ценным пациентом. Значит, «Химера» не пополнила собой космический мусор у Билбринджи. И то облегчение. Флим вяло приподнял руку и почесал подбородок. Грим смыли, на щеке начала пробиваться щетина. Еле ворочая языком, Флим спросил:</p>
<p>— Сколько я уже тут?</p>
<p>— Одиннадцать часов, сэр, один сеанс бакты и восстановительный период, — поспешил ответить дроид. — Необходимо провести еще два, вам категорически не рекомендуется вставать с постели.</p>
<p>«Можно подумать, я собирался», — подумал про себя Флим, меланхолично разглядывая опутывавшую его паутину из проводов и капельниц.</p>
<p>— Где мы?</p>
<p>— Точные координаты определить затруднительно, сэр, поскольку корабль находится в гиперпрыжке. Вам не следует волноваться.</p>
<p>«Хоть кого-нибудь когда-нибудь успокаивала эта фраза?» — хотелось спросить Флиму, но говорить было слишком уж лень. Слова дроида несколько его встревожили. Насколько это вообще было возможно при той дозе обезболивающих и успокоительных, которую ему вводили. С чего бы ему волноваться о перемещении «Химеры»? Скорее всего, они сейчас мчатся, поджав хвост, как можно дальше от Билбринджи. Даже если господин гранд-адмирал соизволили добраться до мостика и принять командование, именно этим и должен был закончиться бой. По крайней мере, так казалось Флиму. Сознание медленно уплывало за грань сна. Возможно, если немного вздремнуть, тревоги уйдут, уступив место ясности.</p>
<p>Траун зашел навестить его через полчаса после очередного пробуждения. К этому моменту сознание нового героя Империи (Флим отказывался думать о себе иначе) действительно прояснилось. Сам по себе факт посещения льстил самолюбию Флима, а вот Трауну он глубоко сочувствовал. Выглядел гранд-адмирал… не очень. Его глаза уже не сияли как прежде, под ними залегли круги, несколько прядей выбилось из идеальной прически. По его завышенным меркам — совершенно недопустимый вид. Едва переступив порог палаты, гранд-адмирал попросил стул и тяжело на него опустился. Флим вдруг понял, что за те часы, в течение которых он спал, Траун не сомкнул глаз, а то и вовсе провел все время на ногах, пытаясь разобраться в творившемся вокруг хаосе. И ради чего? Еще одного позорного поражения. Еще одного потерянного кусочка на голографической карте. Судя по его виду, кровать и снотворное Трауну были нужны не меньше, чем его двойнику. Флим едва удержался от предложения снова поменяться местами. Нет, больше никаких спектаклей. Это был его последний выход. Покушение автоматически аннулировало контракт, больше он Империи ничего не должен, он свободен. Оба это знали.</p>
<p>Несмотря на усталость, Траун смог изобразить на лице участие.</p>
<p>— Как вы себя чувствуете? — поинтересовался он.</p>
<p>— Неплохо для того, кто чуть не расстался с жизнью, — ответил Флим с наигранной бодростью.</p>
<p>— Мы все приносим жертвы ради блага Империи.</p>
<p>Флим закатил глаза, издал страдальческий стон, уставился в потолок и пролежал так довольно долго. Сейчас он не был настроен на патриотический пафос. Дозу обезболивающих сократили, и рана давала о себе знать. Стоило ли оно того? С долгами покончено, можно начать жизнь с чистого листа. Но вместо радости или облегчения Флим чувствовал сожаление.</p>
<p>— В любом случае Империя благодарна вам за услуги, — нарушил тишину голос Трауна. — Полученный вами ущерб будет учтен при выплате гонорара, не сомневайтесь.</p>
<p>Один из режиссеров, с которым Флиму доводилось работать, советовал никогда не сожалеть о поступках, которые ведут к деньгам или оргазмам. Упоминание о вознаграждении заставило Флима приподнять голову.</p>
<p>— А медаль будет? За проявленный героизм, за спасение жизни гранд-адмирала, за ранение, — полюбопытствовал он</p>
<p>— Я посмотрю, что можно будет сделать, — с мягкой улыбкой ответил Траун. — Пока спокойно отдыхайте, поправляйтесь и выбирайте новое место жительства. Я обещал вам трансфер до любой планеты в рамках разумного, а я всегда держу слово. Хотя, если вы вдруг захотите остаться…</p>
<p>— Какой дурак захочет снова рисковать собой? — в притворном непонимании взмахнул руками Флим. — Вчера на меня напал ногри, а что будет завтра? Нет уж, живите этой безумной жизнью без меня.</p>
<p>— Как пожелаете, — спокойно ответил Траун, откинулся на спинку стула и прикрыл глаза. — У вас впереди еще два сеанса в бакте. Времени на размышления более чем достаточно.</p>
<p>— Если надеетесь сыграть на моем чувстве патриотизма, то ошибаетесь, — ответ получился более резким, чем планировалось, поскольку Флим попытался приподняться на локте, и рана воспротивилась движению.</p>
<p>— Я ни на что не надеюсь, — Траун глянул на него из-под опущенных век. — Я просто рад, что вы живы.</p>
<p>Это заставило Флима сдержать вертевшуюся на языке колкость. С момента своего пробуждения он успел заготовить целую тираду о злостных и неблагодарных тиранах, которые обманывают творческие души, пользуются ими и ни за что подвергают опасности. Он решил превратить ее в монолог одного из героев пьесы, которую когда-нибудь напишет. А пока дал возможность уставшему Трауну хоть немного подремать. Плохи их дела, если гранд-адмиралу приходится прятаться от подчиненных в лазарете, чтобы поспать. По привычке Флим разглядывал его лицо, отмечая мельчайшие детали. Чуть подрагивающие во сне крылья носа. Сведенные брови. Резкий вздох.</p>
<p>Тревожный сон Трауна прервал писк комлинка. Усталый голос известил его, что пришла сводка, которую он запрашивал. Потирая глаза, Траун поблагодарил за сообщение, коротко простился с Флимом и направился к выходу. Флим вспомнил, что не спросил о самом главном.</p>
<p>— Подождите. Скажите хотя бы… мы победили? — поинтересовался он.</p>
<p>— Ага, — сонным голосом ответил стоявший в дверях Траун.</p>
<p>— ДА! — крикнул Флим настолько громко, насколько позволяло его слабое состояние.</p>
<p>В жизни каждого должна быть минута триумфа. В тот момент, глядя на ошалевшее лицо Трауна, Флим чувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком в галактике.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Эпилог</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Корусант, столица Новой Галактической Империи. Четыре года спустя.</p>
<p>Толпа на городской площади разразилась громкими криками. В первый момент показалось, что сборище требующих хлеба орало бы так же, как те, кто пришел поздравить правителя с праздником. Но гранд-адмирал Траун знал разницу. В приветствующей его толпе он видел маленькие флажки с имперским гербом и цветные ленточки, размахивающие ими люди и инородцы были хорошо одеты, улыбались и не излучали угрозы. После инцидента на мостике «Химеры» он стал серьезнее относиться к собственной безопасности. Новое положение обязывало. Во время выступления перед народом гранд-адмирала прикрывало прозрачное защитное поле. Хотя большинство повстанцев согласились сложить оружие после проведения существенных реформ и войти в состав правительства, нельзя было списывать со счетов отдельных маргиналов, принципиально не приемлющих единоличную форму правления. Их устранение было делом ближайшего будущего, но не следовало позволять им превратить празднование Дня Империи в политическое заявление.</p>
<p>Когда гранд-адмирал закончил выступление, он позволил себе пару лишних минут постоять перед публикой, наслаждаясь восторженными криками. Никто из свиты не осмелился торопить своего лидера, кроме адмирала Пеллеона. Тот подошел к Трауну и прошептал ему на ухо:</p>
<p>— Идемте, нас ждут во дворце.</p>
<p>Махнув толпе напоследок рукой, гранд-адмирал спустился со сцены и в сопровождении охраны проследовал к спидерам; свита гуськом двинулась за ним. Головной лимузин занимали Траун и Пеллеон, который, помимо прочего, добровольно взял на себя обязанность помогать гранд-адмиралу с длинным плащом. Плащ и тонкая ауродиевая цепь на шее служили единственными элементами, указывающими на статус правителя. Кортеж состоял из десяти машин, не считая охраны. Несмотря на то, что теперь они вместе работали в правительстве, делили кабинеты и комитеты, имперцы и бывшие повстанцы по-прежнему отказывались садиться в один спидер.</p>
<p>Едва кортеж тронулся по направлению к дворцу, как гранд-адмирал закинул ноги на пустое боковое сиденье.</p>
<p>— До чего же неудобный и тяжелый плащ, у меня спина отваливается его таскать, — поведя плечами, пожаловался Флим.</p>
<p>Он был в гриме, в полном облачении, минуту назад являлся средоточием величия и элегантности. Им он и станет вновь, когда они доберутся до дворца. Переключаться актер научился мгновенно, словно у него в голове установили рубильник. Но моменты между этими удивительными превращениями, когда Флим был собой, по-прежнему удивляли и немного нервировали Пеллеона.</p>
<p>— Радуйтесь, что это не парадный плащ с шитьем, — ответил он.</p>
<p>— Да я радуюсь, радуюсь… — небрежно махнул рукой Флим.</p>
<p>В непосредственной близости от заднего сиденья лимузина находился мини-бар. Актер незамедлительно воспользовался предусмотрительностью проектировщиков: достал бокал, пару бутылок с разноцветными жидкостями и начал смешивать себе коктейль. </p>
<p>— Никакого алкоголя, — строго заявил Пеллеон. — Хотите пить, берите воду. Или вы забыли распоряжение Трауна?</p>
<p>— Всего-то один бокальчик промочить горло, — начал оправдываться Флим, но решил, что это несолидно, и перешел в контрнаступление: — Вот сколько лет мы работаем вместе, а ни он, ни вы так и не научились мне доверять. Вы с ним два сапога пара. Ну а я свою меру знаю.</p>
<p>Едва он поднес коктейль к губам, как Пеллеон перехватил его руку и выкинул бокал в окно.</p>
<p>— С каждым годом вы наглеете все больше и больше, — пробурчал он.</p>
<p>Флиму всерьез начинало казаться, что смысл жизни Пеллеона состоит в том, чтобы ломать ему кайф. Он позволил недовольству в полной мере проявиться в своем голосе:</p>
<p>— Да. И буду наглеть, пока у его императорского величества будет такой ненормальный график работы. </p>
<p>— Не называйте его так. Вам отлично известно, что это не соответствует действительности и очень ему не нравится, — возразил Пеллеон.</p>
<p>— Он хоть иногда отдыхает? Сегодня утром он мне не понравился. Через час ему проводить совещание с министрами, а он похож на живой труп. Сегодня же праздник, всем надлежит отдыхать и радоваться, а он заперся в кабинете. И ладно бы картины разглядывал! Я видел, как он что-то обсуждал с Айсард; уж не знаю, что именно, но на ней лица не было от ужаса.</p>
<p>— Неудивительно. С Бисса пришли тревожные вести. Посреди ночи Траун поставил на уши всю службу разведки, чтобы проверить истинность донесения. Утром мастер Скайуокер действовал ему на нервы своими мистическими откровениями. Что-то затевается, но мы пока не можем понять, что именно. Так что совещание с министрами проведете вы.</p>
<p>Флим неопределенно пожал плечами.</p>
<p>— Во всяком случае, Траун без боя не сдастся, это точно, нам с вами тревожиться не о чем. </p>
<p>За окнами пролетали высотные здания столицы, солнце радостно играло на их сверкающих поверхностях. Каких-то пять-шесть лет назад Флим не смел и мечтать о том, чтобы вернуться на Корусант. И вот он здесь. И не кидает лохов где-нибудь на мрачных нижних ярусах, а живет во дворце Императора в самом элитном районе. Из минусов: пришлось отказаться от полноценной актерской карьеры, нормальной личной жизни и имени. О его существовании знали несколько самых приближенных советников Трауна, мастер Скайуокер и его сестра — провернуть трюк с подменой перед джедаями глупо даже пытаться — и, по понятным причинам, экипаж «Химеры». Для всех остальных он был незначительным адъютантом маловажного офицера из дворцовой охраны. Из плюсов: высокий уровень допуска к государственным тайнам при минимуме нагрузки, неограниченный доступ ко всем удовольствиям жизни, полагающимся Трауну по статусу, зарплата и собственная маленькая тайная организация.</p>
<p>— Я тут навел кое-какие справки. Скажите, вы знаете моффа Дисру с Бастиона? — с показным безразличием спросил Флим.</p>
<p>Пеллеон поморщился, словно его ударили.</p>
<p>— Конечно, но лучше бы не знал. Какое вам до него дело? — ответил он.</p>
<p>— А такое, что у него рыльце в пушку. Вот я и подумал, почему бы нам с вами…</p>
<p>— Нет, я в ваших аферах не участвую, тем более, если в них замешан имперский чиновник. Если он виновен, то должен предстать перед судом.</p>
<p>— Ваши суды — скука смертная. А мужик буквально сам напрашивается, чтобы его хорошенько ощипали. Тем более что деньги мы не потратим на себя, а вернем в казну.</p>
<p>Адмирал ненадолго задумался, рассматривая предложение под разными углами. Флим его не торопил. Если Пеллеон утрясет все вопросы со своей совестью, то станет отличным союзником.</p>
<p>— Источник информации? — наконец спросил Пеллеон.</p>
<p>— Он пожелал остаться неизвестным, — с секундной заминкой ответил Флим.</p>
<p>— Звезды, неужто вы так и продолжаете общаться со всяким сбродом? — возмущенно воскликнул Пеллеон.</p>
<p>Если у кого и имелся повод для недовольства, так это у Флима. Всех его коллег оскорбили разом, задели не только чувство товарищества, но и чувство профессиональной гордости. По отношению к контрабандистам и пиратам Пеллеон был так же неумолим, как адмирал Акбар. Несмотря на их вольную или невольную помощь Империи, Пеллеону претила мысль о том, чтобы получать сведения от них. Именно поэтому Траун и его двойник предпочитали лишний раз не упоминать при Пеллеоне о сети информаторов, но сам факт ее существования ни для кого из них секретом не являлся.</p>
<p>Приосанившись, как настоящий гранд-адмирал, Флим придал лицу самое строгое выражение.</p>
<p>— Я попрошу. Пиратов, контрабандистов и аферистов, может, и не пригласишь на званый ужин во дворец, зато они поставляют достоверную информацию, — видя, что Пеллеон не впечатлен, Флим выложил самый веский довод: — Траун мне разрешил.</p>
<p>Пеллеон насупился и отвернулся к окну. </p>
<p>— Не дуйтесь, лучше послушайте, что я придумал. Дело плевое, всего на пару дней, — Флим придвинулся к нему поближе, взял под руку, как делал уже не раз, и начал ворковать ему на ухо тоном сказочника: — Итак, вы прилетаете на Бастион с внеплановой инспекцией, а я в это время…</p>
<p>К тому моменту, когда кортеж достиг комплекса зданий Императорского дворца, адмирал уже был склонен согласиться. План простой, действенный, практически не требующий усилий с его стороны. Ему отводилась роль отвлекающего маневра, а при необходимости — запугивающего. То и другое Пеллеон делать умел; применительно к личностям вроде Дисры — даже любил. Но для начала он собирался посоветоваться с настоящим Трауном. Если адмирал и «Химера» в ближайшие дни не были нужны верховному главнокомандующему, он с удовольствием навестит моффа Дисру и посмотрит, как Флим провернет очередную практически безобидную аферу.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>